Did I tell you my best friend's a Weasley?
by Jess'n'Forge
Summary: "I wonder if anyone is paying attention to me, a random girl perched on top of a giant scorpion. I hope I pass someone, then they'll know I mean business." Fred and George's best friend Jess is in her 6th year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. With the Tri-Wizard tournament being held at school this year, the Twins and her have a lot more on their minds than pranks.
1. I thought Summer was for sleeping in

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character from it.**

Hello, my name is Jessica Whestone; I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I am starting my 6th year this September. Let me tell you a little about myself.

I've known the Weasleys since I was born. Arthur and Molly are like second parents to me, although that's probably because they're my God parents. When my Mother was at Hogwarts she befriended Molly and they were best friends all the way through school and long after. She was Molly's maid of honour at her Wedding, and vice-versa. My mother is called Alaina, and my dad is called Richard Whestone. We live about 10 minutes away from the Burrow, so it's always easy to go and visit. Having practically grown up with the Weasleys I have gotten very close to all of them. Ginny is like the little sister I always wanted and Bill and Charlie are like big brothers to me. I should probably mention Percy and Ron. Ah Percy, sweet innocent Percy. He's my favourite Weasley to pick on, his reactions are hilarious! I mean who else would demand to be taken to court to put an ASBO on me when I merely put purple hair-dye into this "man shampoo". Ron, Well, I'm not really sure, I want to baby him like I do with Ginny, but it's hard when he never looks away from my chest, he seems to be getting better. This might be because I reminded him of the time I helped Fred and George turn his teddy into a spider when we were younger, and then told him I would do this again, with his pillow this time, he still has nightmares and it pleases me. Need I say more?

My best friends in the world, who are also Weasleys, are the Twins, Fred and George. Being the same age as them, my mum and dad always took me to play with them, (One of the few things I can praise them for) we're inseparable. (The twins and I, not my parents.)

I'm 16 but I'm short for my age, like REAL short. 5ft 2 and I have brunette hair that flows to the middle of my back. I have emerald green eyes, in other words eyes the colour of snot, and no matter how many people try to tell me they remind them of the pretty gem, I will never forget the day when I was first told my eyes looked like "bogeys." I doubt he'll forget it either, the boy who said it, we may have been in primary school, but that doesn't mean I couldn't shove his head down a toilet.

I'm slim and somewhat curvy. I'm not what I would call plain, but I'm no beauty either. I have a weak spot for trouble and love playing pranks on people, one of the many reasons I'm friends with Fred and George.

* * *

><p>'Jess, wake up!'<p>

I stretched my arms above my head yawning and sighing. Wasn't summer was supposed to be for sleeping in? I opened up my eyes but quickly closed them again due to the bright light spilling into my room through my now open curtains. I rolled over and moaned something inaudible, and slowly started drifting back off to sleep when I felt an arm shake me gently. I opened my eyes to see my Mum standing over me with an apologetic look on her face.

'Sorry Jess, ' she whispered, opening the other curtains in my room sharply, she opened my window and took in a deep breath of fresh air, 'you have to get up now, its half past ten and you have to be at the Weasleys by eleven. It's a lovely day, come have a look.'

'Fine, fine' I murmured sleepily while sitting up on my elbows and looking around my room for what to wear, as mum left my room saying something about breakfast.

I was going to the Weasleys for the night so I could get up tomorrow and go to the world cup with them. Bloody hell, I'm so excited. I loved Quidditch, at Hogwarts I was in the Quidditch team. I was a chaser along with Angelina and Katie Bell, but I also played as back up seeker when Harry was hurt or unable to play, as it was easier to replace a chaser then a seeker, I'm pretty good, if I do say so myself, but no Harry.

I got out of bed and walked over to the backpack I'd be taking with me to the Weasleys, and looked around for clothes that I would wear while there. Shoving things in my bag quickly I opted on a tight fit white and black striped top and my blue skinny jeans, I'd wear my black Knee high Converses as well. (I'm such a cool kid, I know), I also added in some shorts in case It was warmer than I expected. But this is England we're talking about, so I doubt it. After doing this I quickly rushed off to the shower and came back and went downstairs to ask my Mum to magically dry my hair and straighten it, I would normally just use a hair dryer and straighteners, but I was running short on time, plus I'm too lazy.

I ran back upstairs to my room after she'd done in 2 minutes, what would normally take me a lot longer, and I looked around my room, muttering to myself.

'Have I got everything? Right let's see, spare clothes, CHECK! Hair stuff, DOUBLE CHECK! Pj's… DOUBLE CHECK WITH KNOBS ON! Uhh…WAND!' I yelled; I couldn't forget my wand.

My fabulous wand is 9 inches long (size doesn't matter, you dirty, dirty person), unicorn hair and maple, flexible and good at transfiguration and charms, which came in handy when inventing things with Fred and George. Or dangling first-years by their feet to "sacrifice to Lord Cthulhu", or as everyone else knows it, "The Giant Squid". I quickly stashed it into the waist-band of my jeans and walked downstairs, humming the funeral march along the way, have you ever noticed how funeral had "fun" in it? No, I didn't either.

* * *

><p>When eleven finally came around I walked into the sitting room to say goodbye to my parents, they were sitting on the sofa, Mum reading a novel and my Dad reading the muggle newspaper. You see my Father is a muggle. My Mum met him when she was 9 because she's muggle born and they lived close to each other. This if you hadn't guessed makes me a muggle-born too, or at least that's what we think.<p>

My Dad knew my mum was a witch since he was 11 because she explained to him about going to Hogwarts, he didn't mind in the slightest. They've been together since they were 17 when my mum left school, and the rest is history. Mr Weasley and him are close friends, Mr Weasley always Owls him if he has a muggle question. Dad finds his questions amusing and is always eager to reply with detailed explanations.

I looked at them, a grin plastered on my face, 'are you ready dear?' My mum asked me, her eye's still trained on the book she was holding as she finished the sentence.

'Yeah I'll just floo in now shall I?' I asked feeling the bubble of excitement expand in my stomach. Dad got up quickly and hurried over to me.

'Can't your old man get a hug?' he asked with a smirk playing across his mouth. I hugged him tightly, then moved to my mother, who also gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I walked over to our large fireplace, I was about to put my hand into the floo pot, when my mother's voice came from behind me.

'Have you got everything?' She asked in slight amusement, I nearly always forgot something, but this time I had checked and re-checked.

'Yep,' I said, popping the 'p' at the end.

She then began to list everything and I just keep repeating 'got it 'until she came to money for things, you know, things that I want to buy, like... orphans. I gasped, hitting myself on the forehead before running back upstairs, rummaging around and came back down with the pocket money I had been saving up all summer.

When I came back down stairs my mum was smiling at me in amusement, my Dad, on the other hand, was in stitches. I sighed and bid them goodbye again before, grabbing the floo powder. I threw it into the fire making it turn green; I held up my head closing my eyes and said in a clear voice, 'The Burrow' and I was swirling off.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to the familiar sight of the Burrows crowded front room and smiled to myself. I walked out of the fireplace, hearing voices and loud footsteps, two pairs by the sound of it. I turned around but before I could see who it was I was knocked over by a sudden impact and two strong arms around me.<p>

'JESSSS!' Bellowed one of them, sounded like Fred

'You're late Mrs,' stated the other in a mock annoyed tone.

I smiled and replied with 'no I'm not, I'm Jess,' grinning I sat up and engulfed them in a bear hug, which they quickly returned. I stood up, bushing myself off and saw Mr and Mrs Weasley grinning at me from ear-to-ear, I ran over to them and threw my arms around them also. I then looked around for the next person to tackle and saw Bill and Charlie standing next to each other, they didn't wait for me to make my way over to them and I was soon picked me and spun around by Charlie and hugged by Bill. That's when I noticed Harry standing in the corner, as if shying away from me and all the love I had to give, fat chance is he getting out of this. I ran over to him and squeezed him as tight as I could. He started to protest but I just squeezed him tighter, finding it rather amusing.

Then I turned slowly to Ron who stood there with a frightened look on his face. I picked him and swayed with him in my arms, only barley picking him up off the ground, due to my height, or lack of should I say. Again I squeezed him as hard as I could.

'HEYYYYY RONNIEKINSS,' I squealed, 'how'reeeeeyooou'? I asked grinning. I put him down quickly, what is that boy eating? He was now extremely red in the face, I gave him my mad person grin and walked back over to Fred and George who were grinning at me like mad Cheshire cats. I stopped; tilting my head down a bit and grinned making me look like the crazy child I am. But this was, after all, my normal behaviour so they just grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs. I turned around looking at Bill and Charlie, and winked, waving to the rest of the family I allowed myself to be dragged into the Twins room.

When we finally go there I sat on one of the beds, and looked at them expectantly.

'We did it,' they sung in unison.

With this I smiled in delight, 'how big did his tongue get?' I asked grinning once again. I pushed myself forwards on the bed leaning closer waiting for a reply.

'Well we don't know,' said Fred

'We weren't there, we left-' George continued

'-But Harry was there-'

'-Apparently it got four foot long before they would let Dad fix it for them,' George finished, a grin plastered on his face.

I clapped my hands together at this, thrilled that it had worked. We had been told by Ron that Dudley was on a diet, and well...we needed someone to test it out on. Who better that that git right?

'That's brilliant, what did Harry think?' I questioned through giggles.

'Well, to be honest he didn't really know what was going on,' said George looking slightly guilty, I just laughed; the look on Harry's face must've been hilarious.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, after going out and playing Quidditch with everyone, Molly called us to tea. We came in and sat down, me in-between Fred and George.<p>

While eating, there was a lot of chat about tomorrows Quidditch game. Which just set me off; I was literally bouncing with joy. Fred and George put a hand on one of my shoulders each to stop me, sniggering at my excitement.

'I'm never going to be able to sleep tonight I'm just too exited!' I exclaimed beaming madly around at everyone.

Mr Weasley looked up from his dinner smiling slightly, 'you're going to need to rest, Jess; you'll be up early in the morning'

I smiled at him, 'I'll try my best Captain,' I said slamming but hand to my head in a salute.

After everyone had finally finished tea, we all went up to Ginny's roomloudly, after a quick discussion we all sat in a circle.

'Shall we play truth or dare?' Ron asked looking slightly mischievous.

There was a murmur of 'Okays' and 'yeah's' so we started off.

Ron was first, so he turned to Ginny and asked her 'truth or dare?'

'Truth?' She answered, more of a question.

'Do you have a crush on anyone?' Ron asked thinking it was the best question in the world, someone had been watching too many girly-teenage movies, but this is the boy that admitted to liking Mean Girls, and not because that one chick got hit by a bus either, which, in my opinion was the highlight.

'No,' she replied looking relieved.

She then turned to me, 'Jess, truth or dare?' She asked with a smirk.

I thought about it for a moment, 'truth,' I replied leaning back on my elbows.

Ginny beamed 'okay then, if you could pick one person in our school to kiss who would it be?' She asked, looking like Christmas had come early, everyone seemed eager to hear my answer, so I thought about it for a bit.

'Hmm, hold on let me think about this one for a sec,' I replied stroking my chin as if I had a beard, I wish I had a beard... 'Professor McGonagall!' I said with my index finger pointing up. They all groaned, looking extremelydisappointed.

'You were supposed to take it seriously,' Harry said rolling his eyes, WOAH, when did he become part of the truth or dare mafia?

I looked at him with wide eyes and said as honestly as I could, 'my love for her is serious, don't be-smudge it with your jealousy,' slamming by hand over my heart.

They just sighed and told me to get on with my turn. I turned to Hermione with an evil glint in my eye, 'Hermione, truth or dare?' I asked, looking at her, waiting for an answer.

'Dare,' she said, looking slightly worried.

'YESS!' I exclaimed, everyone grinned waiting for me to dare her, 'I dare you, Hermione, to swap clothes ALL of your clothes, with…' I looked around the room, my eyes landing on Fred, 'with Fred,' I finished, 'go into your room and swap clothes go on, and I'll take your wands too.' I almost sang, everyone apart from the pair laughed.

5 minutes later Fred and Hermione came back into the room, Hermione in Fred's HUGE clothes; she scowled at me, holding onto the trousers to keep them up. Fred on the other hand, looked like he had been put in the washing-machine, Hermione's clothes were too small, obviously, the top showing his bellybutton, and her jeans extremely tight, causing him to tug on them constantly to keep himself comfortable.

I clapped my hands and laughed along with everyone else, after a few moments Fred joined in the laugher even Hermione had a smirk on her face. Once we had finished the game, we all went to bed for the night. Hermione and I in Ginny's room, the boys in Ron's room, because Charlie and Bill were using Fred and George's room for the night. I got changed into my pyjamas and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.

It felt like no time at all that I was being shaken gently awake. I opened my eyes to see Fred and George looking down at me with smirks on their faces.

'Wakey, wakey, Jessy,' came Fred's voice.

'Five more minutes, Freddie,' I replied huffing, I felt like hitting him. I should hit him. I turned over still half sleep. I then felt arms sitting me up and pulling me onto a lap. I couldn't be bothered to get up so I just sat there in George's arms trying to get back to sleep, but he wouldn't let me, so I got up and turned to them.

'Out; I have to get changed, what's the weather like outside?' I asked groggily, 'nice enough for shorts?' I walked over to my bag and got out my jeans and shorts.

'Yeah should be,' George replied, a bit too fast. I shrugged and pointed at the door.

They looked at me like I had just insulted them, 'we'll say in here thanks, we won't look, promise,' they said the last bit together, exchanging smirks.

'Uhh… how about, no, out,' I repeated. This time they got the hint and walked out of the room. I put on my shorts and some converses, a floral top, and a large red hoddie and walked downstairs. Ron Harry and the Twins were at the table eating like they hadn't seen food in days; I rolled my eyes at them but smiled; same old lot.

* * *

><p>After a quick breakfast we got going to Stoasthead Hill. Fred and George took my hands and we walked chatting about random things until we got there, it's always been like this for us, although there was nothing romantic in any of our relationships we still did things like hold hands, they'd even straightened my hair once, I know! It was wonderful for a lazy person like myself.<p>

Once we got there we started looking for the portkey, but had no such luck. After a couple of minutes we all heard a voice.

'Over here Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it!' Two tall figures were silhouetted against the starry sky on the other side of the hilltop.

'Amos!' said Mr Weasley, smiling as he strode over to the man who had shouted.

Mr Weasley introduced everyone, and soon we saw Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff in our year. We chatted for a while. Soon we were all stood in a tight circle, around a muddy old boot, not exactly what I would call fun, but close enough. We all took hold of it and then we were off in howling wind and a swirl of colour.

I slammed onto the ground a second later, knocking the wind out of me, I looked up to see Mr Diggory, Cedric, and Mr Weasley still standing, and in my opinion, slightly smug. Fred and George walked over to me, and each held out a hand which I took gratefully.

'Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill,' said a voice.

After a long trek, we all made it to the tent. I stopped a moment looking at it. I turned around to see Mr Weasley walking towards us, a grin of excitement on his face.

'Right everyone, the girl's tent is to the left and the boys is here,' he said gesturing to each tent in turn. We all headed towards the boys' tent and looked inside. It was huge! On the outside it looked as if it could hold up to three people, but on the inside, it could easily hold at least nine. There was also a kitchen with an oven and a dining area. Bloody fantastic.

* * *

><p>Much later that night when we were ready to go and watch the match we headed for the big stadium. After trudging up flights and flights worth of stairs we unfortunately came across Draco Malfoy and his Father. Oh how I would like to cut that boy, and possibly even hit him with a shovel.<p>

'Potter, Weasleys,' Draco sneered at them, completely ignoring Hermione and I. I wanted to snort a laugh, as if that would hurt my feelings, or Hermione's for that matter, I always felt dirty after he said my name, like his slimy exterior had somehow seeped out through his mouth and onto me, through his words.

Harry turned around quickly to this comment, 'what do you want Malfoy?' he asked angrily.

'I see you're still hanging out with those blood traitors, oh and look two little mudbloods!' He sneered again, looking somewhat offended to be near us.

Everyone looked around not understanding who the other 'mudblood' was, I sighed, 'he meant me' I said calmly.

They looked at me in confusion. So I carried on.

'Dads a muggle, isn't he? So he's implying that because he's a muggle I'm as low in his standards as a muggle born is, probably doesn't help that Mum's muggle born, either,' I said smiling sadly, Draco sneered at me, I admit I'm getting a little cross now, like the kind of ticked off where I could easily just slip and pull out his intestinesthrough his belly-button. He doesn't give anyone a brake does he? My friends glared at him. Ron cursed under his breath and the others gave him looks of disgust. I had to hold onto Fred and George to stop them beating him to a bloody pulp, not that I would mind. I like a little violence, I find it entertaining. Pulling them away I carried on up the steps both fists full of one of their jacket sleeves so they didn't go down there and throw him off the edge of the stand.

Finally we got to our seats and sat down, chatting excitedly to one another while we waited, until the Bulgarians mascots came on the show began.

**Well this was/and still is my first fanfiction:3 I hope you like it. I've done quite a bit more, I just wanted to see what people thought of it.**

**Review please ^.^ and constructive criticism is welcome, though flames will be ignored. Byee!**


	2. Even Death eaters get lonely

Along with nearly every other male in the stadium, Fred and George spaced out when the Veela started to dance. Looking at them trying to stifle my giggles into my hands I waved a hand in front of George's eyes. Seeming not to notice I sat back and enjoyed the rest of the game.

The match was passing by so fast I barely had time to tell what was happening. Ireland was still in the lead; and before I knew it, Krum had caught the Snitch, and Ireland had won.

"IRELAND WINS! KRUM GETS THE SNITCH—BUT IRELAND WINS—good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!" shouted Bagman, I smirked, some of us where expecting just that actually.

Fred and George where also quite pleased by that outcome, though I'm guessing that's more because of the fact that it means that they get a large sum of money, after betting on that exact thing. I was pleased for them, they really wanted a joke shop and now they where a step closer to it.

We headed back to the tent to celebrate, after teasing Ron a bit and singing some songs, Mr. Weasley came into the tent, followed but Bill Charlie and Percy, all of whom had come earlier by Apparating. He looked worried, and scared the others faces where somewhat mixed between shock anger and worry also.

'Everyone, get out this is urgent, no time to explain. Percy! Take Ginny, Fred, George! Jess is your responsability! Now run - get into the woods! And _stick together; _I'll come fetch you when we've sorted it out.' He shouted over the yells that no longer sounded like a celebration, but like a war was raging on. He ran back outside, Bill and Charlie hot on his tail.

Fred and George took a hold of one of my hands each and pulled me towards the woods, following Percy who hand Ginny wrapped under his arm.

I held onto their hands as tightly as I could, terrified that they might lose grip and leave me behind. I was sure I was holding them so tight that the blood couldn't get to their hands, but if they noticed they didn't say anything.

We ran as fast as we could into the shade of the trees, and suddenly I was pushed up against a tree by George. His face was very close to mine, and I could feel his heavy breath on my face. I opened my mouth to ask him what we were doing but he shushed me quickly and pointed. That's when I saw a couple of Death eaters stalk past us, just a feww trees over, they were laughing with each other, joy clear in their voices.

We were silent and unmoving as they passed, not even daring to breathe to loud. George was leaning against the tree, his hands either side of me, balled into fists, one hand tightly griping his wand. Fred was right next to me, holding onto my wrist, his back pressed up against the tree, and like his brother holding on to his wand. When they had passed they both let out a deep sigh, George moving away from me quickly, pushing himself off and turned to Fred who had let go of my wrist. They started talking to each other in whispers about what would be safest to do in this situation.

I turned around to see if there was anyone around, listening for any sign of movement. I turned back to Fred and George, to tell them the cost was clear, but they weren't there anymore. Panicking I turned around in a circle looking for them, how did I lose them? And more importantly, why didn't I hear them walking off? What are they Ninjas?

I started stumbling around desperately searching for them, I thought I was being Careful, but I obviously wasn't, because the next thing I know I'm standing in front of four Male Death eaters. My eyes bulged in alarm, I did NOT want to die in these woods, or any woods for that matter. In sheer panic and alarm and I turned to run, spinning and quick as I could, anything to get out of this awful situation. But it was too late, they has already seen me.

'Well, well, well.' Cackled the tall one in the middle, his voice deep and full of amusement. 'Look what we got here, a little girly all alone, what you doin' running round the woods on your own sugar, you could get hurt.' He chucked darkly. I backed away from them as quick as I could, trying to get away from them, but that only made them laugh. It was apparent to anyone that I was in no situation to run, I was wandless and up against four large fully grown wizards.

'You're not going anywhere anytime soon darling' purred the slightly shorter one; he sounded as if he was smirking, though I couldn't tell because of his mask.

I whimpered out at that involuntary, my back hit a tree and I stopped with a jolt, I felt trapped. The Death eaters started to laugh darkly stalking towards me like a predator would it's pray. I pushed myself away from the tee trying to back away again, in a situation like this I needed to stay calm, I needed to keep my eyes on them and make sure I was in screaming distance of anyone likely to save me.

I started to back up again quicker this time, more urgently, all common sense slipping out of my head with fear, the Tall one suddenly launched himself forward. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. I let out a scream, in the circumstance I was in it was a tiny insignificant scream, but still as loud as I could in hope that someone had heard it pierce the dark silence, but of course no one came. Who would come to the rescue of one girl in the woods when they're were hundreds of people all over the place?

I felt a sharp pain in my face as one of them punched me, splitting my lip open, blood began to fall fast and freely down my face and all over my top. The slightly shorter one grabbed me and held my arms behind my back, while another put his hand over my mouth to stop me screaming. I thrashed around desperately trying to get away. But this only made them hold onto me tighter.

The tall one started to brush his hands up the inside of my thigh, and down and up again. By now Tears were falling involuntary from my eyes, I swallowed back the sob that had built in my throat and thrashed around harder this time.

I was very suddenly pushed to the ground where I caught my self, I used my hands to spring back to my feet and tried to run away, I felt a hand wrap around my ankle and pull back violently. I landed on my stomach with a huff, I crawled on my hands and knees, kicking and thrashing until I was released and once again sprang to my feet, I spun and punched the nearest death eater in the face, a good punch, just like my Dad had taught me, causing him to clasp his mask and curse before I ran. I looked around hoping I was running towards some good guys and not another load of death eaters, because that would suck, like a lot.

I felt a bit like Forest Gump, I just ran and ran and ran. I saw the trees thinning and with the death-eaters still hot on my pursuit I ran through the last few trees. What I saw, or should I say _who_ I saw made me laugh out in relief. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione, were standing in a tight circle with the minister and for some reason a house elf. When they finally saw me and took note of my appearance their faces where twisted in shock, anger and relief. I must have looked a sight for sore eyes, I could feel the blood that covered my face and still made a steady stream down my chin, my shirt was also soaked in the stuff, my hands, knees, legs and everything in between were covered in scratches and cuts, not to mention I was missing a shoe.

I stumbled towards them, more relief flooding through me, but before I even made if half way to them I heard a shout of a curse behind me.

'_Crucio' _It screamed, and suddenly it felt like every part of my body was on fire, it felt like a thousand knifes were being driven in to my body, each covered in poison that could easily drive you insane. I clutched my head as I fell to the ground screeching and screaming in pain as I wildly thrashed around. Then the voice came again, louder this time, a new wave of pain swept through me, intensifying the pain, I let out one last blood-curdling scream before everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the tent. In the twins arms, who were begging me to wake up. I tried to open my eyes, but they were just too heavy. I decided that the best thing to do in a situation like this was to just let my body do what it needed to do, I'm sure when I was ready I would be able to open my eyes, right now I need to listen to the voices of Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Percy and the twins.<p>

'So let me get this right…' It sounded like Bill, though he seemed extremely angry, something I wasn't too familiar with. 'She was with you one minute and then you turned around and she was gone? What are you, idiots?' He was yelling now. Bill had always been protective of me, and I hated it, I'm perfectly capable to looking after myself, as I just proved my getting away from those death-eaters alive. But I felt that he was being a bit harsh to Fred and George. The Twins where now rambling on, and that's when I heard Charlie's voice, it seemed distrot, completely and utterly enraged, but just so...sad.

'Did you hear what they said when after she passed out though? We had a lot of fun with your Daughter, you don't think they…' he cut himself off there, clearing his throat and I could feel five pairs of eyes on me. You would have thought the death-eaters would have realised I'm not a Weasley, I mean, I'm brunette for crying out loud and not a freckle insight!

'I hope not, she's still so young.' came Bills voice in a whisper so quiet I just caught it. I could feel Fred and George stroking my face gently. Young? I'm 16! I'm practically on the brink of woman-hood!

'Did you hear her scream? It was so loud… and bloodcurdling.' came Fred's voice softly from my right. I wanted to hit him, if it was so loud then I'm pretty sure they heard it, Einstein. Am I being a bit mean? Who cares, I was almost murdered today.

At this I forced my eyes open, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind, but just as this thought came I gasped when I felt a dull pain racking through my body. Shit. That actually really hurts.

'Jess!' came a chorus of four people, as Mr. Weasley appeared to have left the room. I looked at them and smiled, leaning forwards and ruffling George's hair. He caught my hand and held it for a moment. I decided I should probably tell them what happened.

After finishing my lovely story, they all had disgusted looks on their faces. And Fred and George where holding my hands really tight. I sighed, and closed my eyes content with the fact that they knew what had happened.

I woke up the next morning too snoring coming from next to me and two sets of arms wrapped around my waist. looking up I saw George sleeping soundly and who I guessed was Fred behind me. It was odd, I hadn't shared a bed with them since we were twelve, (that sounds disgusting, you should be disgusted with yourselves for even thinking that) and it was nice and familiar. I could hear voices coming from the living area of the tent, so I got up to see who was up.

Getting up was much harder than I thought It would be, I was still stiff from last night, (again, mind out the gutter) and ached all over, I tried to ignore it as best I could, hoping it would ware off soon. As I entered the Living area, Charlie, Bill and Mr. Weasley immediately stop talking, as if they didn't want me to hear what they were talking about. They all smiled at my kindly and sympathetically when I came in. I didn't like this, the whole damsel in distress thing. I hoped they would stop it soon enough. They all asked how I was feeling, in which I answer 'Stiff', and then went to sit down. Charlie offered me some food but I didn't feel like eating at that moment.

'Jess, It's not good to not eat you know,' said Mr. Weasley, He looked worried about me, so I took a piece of Toast. Though I knew I wouldn't eat it.

Later that day when everyone else had come onto the tent after waking up, they made a beeline for me. I sighed. Knowing they were going to ask me about last night. I honestly just wanted to forget it. But that was hard when people kept on questioning me about it.

'Leave her alone for now' Mr. Weasleys came from behind me. I smiled at him in appreciation and got back to staring out the window like I was watching something.

About half an hour later we were all stood outside with our bags as Mr. Weasley packed up the tent with Magic. And we made our way back to the Portkey, when we arrived back at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley came running out of the house with a paper in her hand

'Oh, thank goodness, thanks goodness!'

Mrs. Weasley came running towards them and flung her arms around Fred and George much to everyone's surprise. I wasn't really listening to what she was saying as I walked over to Charlie and put my head on his chest, I was so tired I didn't care if I looked weird. Anyway I looked weird quite often, I felt him lift me up into a bridal carriage and heard him Murmur. 'Silly Jessy', and I was off asleep.

I woke up and I was in my bed. I sat up and looked around blinking the sleep out of my eyes and walked down stairs. Mum was in the Kitchen but I couldn't see Dad.

'Where's Dad?' I asked mum, who jumped not realizing I was there.

'Just out with some friends, how're you feeling?' she asked turning around and handing me a sandwich, I quickly gobbled it down noticing my appetite was back.

'How long have I been asleep for?' I asked in-between munching on my sandwich.

'About a day' she answered sitting down and picking up her book.

The holidays didn't really consist of much else and I soon found myself in the back of my car being taken to Kings cross station.

* * *

><p>'You're going to enjoy this year, Jess-Jess.' said my Dad using his nick-name for me. I was curious.<p>

'Why?' I asked flipping though a magazine that I'd found.

'Ahhh, that would be telling now wouldn't it' he said Grinning, knowing how much I just wanted him to tell me.

'We're nearly there, Jess, are you ready?' My Mum asked pulling out my Train ticket from her purse and handing it to me. We got out of the car and loaded all my things onto the trolley and headed to platform 9 ¾. On the way passing some Muggle's I saw a blur of Orange in front of me and picked up the speed. Coming up beside Ginny, I hadn't seen her since the world cup, so it was nice to see her again.

'Hey Gin, how're you?' I asked trying to make conversation with the red-head girl.

She turned around and grinned when she saw me. 'Hey Jess, I'm fine thanks, you?' she asked still smiling.

'Oh just jiffy' I replied smirking and walking on. That's when I saw the rest of the Weasleys, they all saw me and beamed, I love these people I really do. I waved like a loon on loon tablets until I was next to them. I greeted them before me and my parents went through the platform.

Coming through the other side I looked up at the Big train and turned to the Weasleys and Harry who was with them, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley where talking to my parents.

'If we lined all the first years in front of the Train, how many do you think we could take out before they got out of the way or the train stopped' I mused, thinking about it and laughing darkly. 'Blood everywhere, though it wouldn't be that good because I would have no Firstys to pick on.' What can I say? I treat the first years terribly, its like a sport for me. I carried on walking but chanced a look behind me and they were all standing behind me with worried looks on their faces. I smiled to myself, and started cackling madly out loud, making the first and second years edge away from me and parents frown at the sacred looks on their children's faces. I looked at them cross-eyed still laughing madly and got on the Train.

* * *

><p>When I finally got to Hogwarts and dressed in my school robes I headed to one of the carriages with Fred and George. After arriving in the main hall, I sat myself next to George, and a boy in Harry's year called Seamus Finnigan. Professor McGonagall placed the three-legged stool on the ground near the Teachers table and sorting hat on top. The first years stared at it. So did everyone else. For a moment, there was silence. Then a tear near the brim opened up wide like mouth and the hat broke into song.<p>

A thousand years or more ago  
>When I was newly sewn,<br>There lived four wizards of renown,  
>Whose names are still well-known:<p>

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
>Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,<br>Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
>Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.<p>

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
>They hatched a daring plan<br>To educate young sorcerers  
>Thus Hogwarts School began.<p>

Now each of these four founders  
>Formed their own house, for each<br>Did value different virtues  
>In the ones they had to teach.<p>

By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
>Prized far beyond the rest;<br>For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
>Would always be the best;<p>

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
>Most worthy of admission;<br>And power-hungry Slytherin  
>Loved those of great ambition.<p>

While still alive they did divide  
>Their favourites from the throng,<br>Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
>When they were dead and gone?<p>

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
>He whipped me off his head<br>The founders put some brains in me  
>So I could choose instead!<p>

Now slip me snug about your ears,  
>I've never yet been wrong,<br>I'll have a look inside your mind  
>And tell where you belong!<p>

The Great Hall rang with applause when the sorting hat finished. I quickly turned to George and said in a loud voice so that the closest first years could hear 'You remember our sorting? I think the pain in my head has finally started to go away, though my ears do bleed terribly every now and then. But that can't be helped.' I chuckled under my breath when they started to ask each other if it was painful, and waited for them to be sorted so I could eat my dinner. It started off with 'Acklerley, Steward' who was quickly sorted into Ravenclaw. And was finally over once 'Whitby, Kevin' ('Hufflepuff') and the sorting ended.

'About time,' said Ron, seizing his knife and fork and looking expectantly at his golden plat, I knew how he felt.

Professor Dumbledore got to his feet smiling and his arms open in welcome.

'I have only two words to say to you.' He said 'Tuck in.' soon all the dishes were filled up with food and I began filling my plate.

"So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it.' Dumbledore's mouth twitched.

'As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.  
>It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year.'<p>

'What' I heard Harry gasp. He looked around at me Fred and George and the other members of the Quidditch team. We all were just mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore continued 'This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-' but at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder, and the great halls doors banged open. I zoned out though as I really wasn't interested.

'May I introduce our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody.  
>As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.<p>

'You're JOKING?' said Fred from next to George. Nearly everyone laughed at this.

I am _not_ joking Mr. Weasley, though, while you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…er…but maybe this is not the time…no…where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament…well, some of you will not know what this Tournament involves, so I hope those who _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wonder freely.  
>The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry- Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and two from the hosting school and the four champions competed in three magical tasks. The school took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities- until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued. There have been several attempts over the centuries to re-instate the Tournament, none of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of Magical Co-operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.<p>

The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the four champions will take place at Hallowe'en. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money.

'I'm going for it' Fred hissed down the table to me and George, who nodded in agreement.

'Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, has agreed to impose an age restriction on the contenders this year. Only students who are of age-that is to say, seventeen years or older-will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts Champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

Dumbledore has to raise his voice to be heard over the yelling of disagreement, Fred and George looked outraged but I was just pleased that they wouldn't be competing. Sure I wanted to try, but I was worried that they would get hurt.

'The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October, and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion's when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop, chop!

The scraping of seats could be heard as everyone began to fill out of their seats and into the entrance hall and to their common rooms. Fred and George where walking next to me a hand on my shoulder each to make sure they stayed with me.

'We're still going to try to get in right?' asked George to Fred and me.

'Of course we are' Fred replied looking confident. Lee walked up behind him and started helping them plot out against the judge.

'What's the plan of action for that then?' I asked raising my eyebrows.

'Aging Potion of course' Said Fred, as we walked through the portrait hole I bid them good night and went back up to bed.


	3. I should have seen this coming

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock going off. I turned over and hit it violently before drifting back off to sleep, just as I was on the edge of sleep it started off again. I slowly got up and looked around my dorm. Angelina and Alicia where both already up, I rummaged around looking for my robes and finally found them. I quickly put them on, while putting on my shoes I started talking to them. (The girls not my shoes, I only talk to my shoes on Wednesdays.)

'So we've got Moody today, what do you think he's like?' asked Alicia.

'Dunno, sounds like a nutcase from what I've heard though.' I replied, hurrying down the steps to meet Fred and George, seeing them waiting of me and smiled softly greeting them.

'Good morning Sunshine's' I said while walking through the portrait whole.

'Morning.' they both replied groggily.

As we entered the great hall and sat down, Professor McGonagall handed us our time tables, I was taking: Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic and Divination. We compared them, and I saw I had every single lesson this year with them. It was nice because last year I only had a couple.

Once we got into Defence Against the Dark Arts, we took our seats me in-between Fred and George Per-usual. After a while, Moody limped in slowly making his way towards his desk.

'What do you think the spiders are for on his desk?' asked Fred from my right. I looked over to his desk and spotted three jars filled with spiders.

I shrugged towards Fred whispering, 'Dunno but Ron wont like this will he' I smiled a bit, Ron hated spiders. I carried on listening after that to see what the class would be about. Some people had taken out their copies of '_the dark forces: a guide to self-protection',_ and waited, for once quiet.

'You can put those away' he said gesturing at the books people where beginning to take out of their bags. 'Those books you won't need them.' He finished. The people who had gotten them out returned them to their bags, Fred, George and I were some of the few who hadn't taken them out.

'Right then,' he said 'I've had a letter from professor Lupin, it seems you've covered most of the basics of tackling dark creatures – you've covered Red Caps, Hinkypunks, Grindylows, Kappas, Werewolf's, Vampires, and Boggarts-' At that last part I involuntarily shuddered, remembering back to that lesson last year.

* * *

><p>Professor Lupin had asked everyone to stand in a line and I was near the back - behind Fred and George- after they had, had their go it was my turn. I stepped forward, and looked at the boggart, it started to spin, round and round, and then it was a person on the floor. I looked at saw it was Mum. I gasped and stepped back a step but then regained my footing and stuttered the spell 'r-r-<em>riddikulus', <em>but instead of turning into something funny, it took up another appearance. My Dad, again, I tried but this time Fred and George where dead on the floor in front of me. I just stared at them. Not knowing what to do and not wanting to see any more of my family or friends dead in front of me. Moments slipped by and I just stared, professor Lupin came forwards and the Boggart turned into a moon, he quickly muttered the spell and it was gone. He turned to me.

'Why didn't you cast the spell?' he asked, curiosity laseing his tone.

'B-Because you can't make a dead person funny' I has managed to stutter out in a whisper.

* * *

><p>I zoned back in, 'So… do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by law?' he asked, a couple of hands had risen into the air, having this lesson with the Ravenclaws, It was quite easy not to answer questions.<p>

A Ravenclaw put her hand up, so Moody pointed at her 'The Unforgivable Curses' she answered confidently.

'Yes! 5 points to Ravenclaw and does anyone know what curses make up 'The Unforgivable Curses?''

He pointed a Lee who had his hand up. 'The Imperius Curse?' he answered. Moody nodded and took hold of a spider from a jar and put it on his desk so we could all see it muttering, '_Imperio_' the spider instantly jerked and stood on its hind legs doing an unmistakable tap dance. Apart from me, everyone in the room started to laugh. I didn't think it was funny. I found it kind of sad at what people have had done to them under that curse.

'Think it's funny, do you' he growled I decided to zone out again at this upon realizing that he was going to go into a rant again. Zoning back in again I saw that he was making the spider jump on people, I stared to snigger when it fell onto a buff looking Ravenclaw and he began to squeal, Moody turned hearing me laugh and shot it towards my face, luckily I have no fear of spiders so I just picked it up and let it craw over my arm watching it closely, Moody soon turned to someone else though when he realized that he wasn't scaring me.

'Okay, anyone know another of 'the unforgivable curses?'' he asked scanning the room. Angelina put her hand up this time. 'The Cruciatus curse?' she asked

'Yes the Cruciatus curse' said Moody 'Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea,' he said pointing his wand at the spider. _'Engorgio!' _

The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Moody raised his wand again, pointing it at the spider and muttered. '_Crucio' _At once the spider started to twitch and bend its legs horribly. I remembered having the curse being used on myself, though apparently it wasn't very strong that time. I turned to George.

'George' I whispered, 'did I look like that?' I asked. He looked at me with a blank expression and nodded once before turning back to the front. I looked down at my hands and twiddled my thumbs until he had finished, as it was making me feel a little sick.

The next time I looked up he had the last spider. He took his wand out and roared the curse '_Avada Kedavra' _There was a flash of green light and the spider was still on the desk unmarked but unmistakably dead. A couple of the girls stifled cries.

'Not nice' said Moody calmly 'No counter curse. There's no blocking it, this hits you and you're over. Dead. Gone' I was shocked by his words, but they were true.

* * *

><p>As the weeks had gone by slowly blurring into one another the other schools had arrived, turning up in fancy ways as if to impress us. Meaning that now we had a week to put our names in the Goblet, if you were old enough. Fred and George, along with Lee, have hatched a plan, a plan that will by no means work. I had personally spoken to Hermione about it. So this should be fun to watch. I sat in the entrance hall next to Hermione. She was reading a book when Fred and George came it smiling widely.<p>

'Well lads we've done it!-' exclaimed Fred

'Cooked it up just this morning-' Continued George

'It's not going to wooork' said Hermione in a sing song voice looking up from the book she was reading. I smirked as the Twins stalked over sitting either side of Hermione.

'Oh, yeah? And why's that Granger' asked Fred

'You see this' said Hermione pointing at the age line 'This is an age line, Dumbledore drew it himself-'

'So…' asked George

Hermione sighed, snapping her book shut, 'So… a Genius like Dumbledore couldn't _possibly _be fooled by a doge, as pathetically dim-witted, as an aging potion'

'Ah but that's why it's so brilliant-' George chuckled.

'because it's so pathetically _dim-witted'_ stated Fred putting emphasis on the last part, he turned to me as I had been laughing 'are you going to try then, or just sit here giggling all day?' he asked raising an eyebrow.

'I'll try, if it works, but I'd like to stay here for the moment, it's a nice view to see you fail from' I answered quickly earning a few laughs from the spectators that had started to gather around us now. Fred and George stood on the bench I was sitting on next to Hermione and started to shake little vials, they looked at each other grinning.

'Suit yourself'

'Ready Fred?' asked George

'Ready George' replied Fred. They both linked arms and said symmetrically

'Bottoms up' and drained the contence in one swallow, and jumped into the circle, they high-fived each other, thinking it had worked and put their names into the Goblet. The crowd that had gathered around them started to clap, but stop abruptly when a blue spell shot out and hit the twins in the chest, knocking them off their feet. I got up to see if they were alright but stopped short when I saw their faces, I laughed out loud and pointed at them, they turned to each other 'You said' 'You, said' they exclaimed before they leapt on each other and started to fight on the floor, people around me asked if I was going to do anything I just shook my head laughing so hard tears were forming in my eyes.

'I like a bit of violence, let them be' I answered doubled over in a new fit of giggles. Dumbledore came in then, smiling slightly the twinkle in his eyes.

'I did warn you not to try. Miss Whestone, if you would take the Weasley twins to the hospital wing?' he asked looking at me, I nodded and grabbed one of the twins arms each trying to keep them from fighting while still laughing. All the way there I would take one look to the side and start laughing all over again.

When the Twins where beardless once again. I could look at them without grinning; we were currently in the common room. It was the day after the beard incident and the Twins were still a bit sulky. I had thought about it all night and I believe that I have found away to get into the tournament. Having two Hogwarts champions out of over 100 people that had entered that were of age, I was sure that I wouldn't be chosen. Also I wanted to see if my plan worked or not.

I decided to talk to Fred and George about it.

'So I was thinking last night-' I started

'Were you? Did it hurt?' asked Fred, I shot him an angry look and carried on.

'Anyway so I was thinking last night, and I think I've figured out a way to get past the age line and get your names into the goblet.' I announced, It was late so not many people where in the common room and the only people in hearing distance where Fred, George and Lee. They didn't even look towards me.

'It won't work' said Lee leaning back on his chair and sighing.

'Well are you even going to listen to it?' I asked getting slightly annoyed now, though it didn't show through.

'What's the point Jess? It won't work' replied Fred.

'Well I don't even really want to enter this thing. I just thought you guys would like to give it another go' I snapped. Huffing slightly and crossing my arms. The truth is I did want to enter; I just didn't want to unless the Twins entered too, because I didn't like the thought of what the tasks would be.

George sniggered 'look Jess we've thought of every potion, spell, everything imaginable to get past the age line, it won't work.' He said getting up yawning and stretching. I was just about to tell him that, that was were they were going wrong, trying to get past it, but she spoke before I has time.

'I'm going to bed, you guys coming?' He asked Fred and George, at this I would normally wink and say something to make it into an innuendo, I live off those things, but my mind was on other things so I just let them all stand up without saying a word. Fred and Lee followed George up to their common room, bidding me good night. I looked after them for a moment then got up and headed towards the portrait hole.

'Hey where are you going? It's after curfew' the fat lady yelled after me. I kept walking, thinking this through.

I had my wand gripped tightly in my hand, as I entered the great hall. With a flick of my wand I had a piece of parchment in my hand, saying my name and Hogwarts. I walked over to the Bench that I had sat down on with Hermione earlier. Placing the parchment on the floor, I stepped onto the bench; I used the right hand movements. Swish and Flick I muttered the incantation '_wingardium leviosa'_ my parchment rose and with a few nudges of my wand, carried it's self over the goblet and fell in. I got back down from the bench and started walking towards the common room.

'Well that was intense' I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p>The days slowly passed, bringing homework and in Fred, mine and Georges case detentions.<p>

Throughout the entire feast Fred, George and myself, Angelina, Alicia and Lee were discussing who would get in, I still hadn't told anyone about my midnight wonder yet, (Oo-er) but I didn't really see the need to.

'Well I recon Diggory will be one of the Hogwarts champions' said Angelina looking towards the Hufflepuff table dreamily.

I sniggered 'That's only because you want an excuse to stare at his butt Angie' I said winking at her. She blushed a bit but put her finger over her lips confirming what I thought.

'Well who do you recon the other will be?' asked Lee.

'Angie with any hope, we need a loin out on the front lines' I answered truthfully, I wanted Angelina to get it, she was of age and I was there when she put her name in.

Just then the golden plates emptied themselves; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly when Dumbledore got to his feet.

'Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision,' Said Dumbledore. 'I estimate it requires one more minute. Now when the champion's names are called, I would ask them to please come to the top of that Hall. Walk along the staff table and go through to the next chamber' – he indicated the door behind the staff table – 'where they will be receiving their first instructions.'

I kept zoning in an out. Long enough to hear the victor's names before zoning back out, when he finally got to the Hogwarts champions.

'The first Hogwarts champion,' he called 'is Cedric Diggory' suddenly there was uproar from the Hufflepuff table, Angelina looked happy, smirking at me and I grinned back. Laughing at the looks on Fred and Georges faces from across from me.

The next piece of parchment had come out of the goblet now. I was holding onto my knife and fork waiting for Dumbledore to read out the name. I looked excitedly at Angelina, 'I'm counting on you' I mouthed.

Dumbledore's eyes gave a twinkle when he saw the name 'and the second Hogwarts champion is' he said 'Jessica Whestone' I dropped my knife and fork with a loud clatter but hardly anyone heard it over the roar of people yelling and clapping. I looked at Fred and George, I could feel the fear in my face, my heart was pounding, I shook my head at them, but felt Lee grab my arm and pull me up. I turned in my seat and walked up to Dumbledore taking the parchment from him and following after where Cedric had gone.

I soon found myself in a room where all the other Champions were. Cedric smiled at me when he saw me. I had known Cedric for a while; he lived near me though I had never really spoken to him since our third year.

'I didn't know you were of age yet Jess! Well done anyway, I haven't heard that you had put your name in the Goblet either.' He rambled. Just then the door opened again, and in walked Harry looking very pale and confused.

* * *

><p>And again, another Chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm charging through these aren't I?<p>

Anyway Review, and such, thank you for reading. Love you all, Byee.


	4. Well lets hope I get a friendly dragon

'What is it?' said asked 'Do zey want us back in ze Hall?' I looked at him with curiosity, then seeing the paper in his hands it sunk in. I thought yet again this was an appropriate time to daydream. That's when Dumbledore had finished questioning Harry; he turned to me, though without the slight anger and he seemed more amused than anything else.

'And you Miss. Whestone, how did you get past the line? I saw your friends the Weasley Twins try, but you didn't join in with that did you?' he questioned, I decided I should probably tell him what I did. He seemed somewhat impressed after what he heard me do.

'Very clever, did the hat ever consider Ravenclaw per chance?' he asked

I nodded 'And Slytherin, though it said that wouldn't be a good idea, and that my personality would clash with the others and that I would likely murder them if with them before to long' I answered truthfully. He nodded not seeming angry at all. I only half paid attention, but it seemed that the other heads didn't like the whole 5 champions instead of 4. I rolled my eyes, typical adults.

After Dumbledore told us we should head back to Bed Me, Harry and Cedric headed out of the room. Cedric was asking Harry how he got his name in the Goblet; though either Harry really hadn't, or didn't want to share because he wasn't opening his mouth. They both knew how I had done it because they were there when I told old Dumble's, and surprisingly no one was angry for me being in, though I couldn't say the same about Harry. When me and Harry where left by Cedric I looked at him trying to figure out if he had put his name in or not. I decided I believed him.

'Harry I believe you, I just thought you should know, and don't worry if anyone thinks any otherwise or they'll have to go through me' I said smiling and giving his shoulder a squeeze. He just gave me a little smile in return and we kept on walking in silence. When we finally got to the portrait hole the Fat Lady decided to stick her nose into our business, I wasn't really taking any notice though, I was being quiet, I was just worried people would be mad at me. Harry seemed to pick up on that thankfully, I needed someone to tell me its okay.

'Hey Jess, It's fine, and if you're worried about what Fred and George will think, well they think the world of you, they probably just want to make sure you're okay,' He mustered a smile, I wanted to hug him. But I'm sure he just wanted to get out of the way. When the Fat Lady finally let us in to the common room the moment the portrait door swung open a blast of noise met mine and Harry's ear's, Harry almost fell over because of it, and next think we knew dozens of hands had grabbed me and Harry and had pulled us inside. We were facing the whole Gryffindor house, all of whom were screaming and applauding and whistling.

'You should have told us you'd entered!' Bellowed Fred to Harry; he looked half annoyed half deeply impressed

'How did you do it without getting a beard? Brilliant!' roared George, this time to both of us. Harry started to tell him he hadn't, but I was cut off by Angelina hugging me.

I grabbed Fred and George and pulled them up the staircase to their dorms. Pulling them in and closing the door behind them I stood facing away from them, they would either be happy or angry, and to be honest I don't think I want to know. I felt a pair on hands on my shoulders, pulling me to a bed and I sat down, looking at them, they looked curious and pleased, far from angry.

'Well, how did you do it, I suppose this is what you were trying to tell us the other night' said George smiling he looked almost proud of me. I explained to them what I did.

'Well why didn't you put our names in too?' asked Fred in a voice that showed he was curios and didn't mind that I hadn't.

'It just didn't cross my mind, I just wanted to see if it worked, anyway now I'm in and there's no going back.' I said crossing my legs and huffing slightly. I lay back on the bed groaning 'I'm going to die' I said rolling over onto my stomach. I felt one of the twins slap my butt and I turned my head at them, they were both smirking, pointing at the other one. I rolled my eyes but sat up, it really hurt.

'Oww, that hurt' I frowned sticking my tongue out at them, we sat in silence for a moment or two before I turned to them with a worried look on my face.

'I'm scared' I admitted in a whisper, looking down at my hands, I clenched my fists. _Why did I say that? They'll just think I'm weak_ I was just finishing that thought when I felt two pairs of arms around me, Fred and George both buried their faces in my hair and rubbed my back slowly, and It was almost making me feel better.

'We'll help you' said George.

'Yeah, after school and on weekends we can go down to the lake and practise, I'm sure Hermione has some spells hidden somewhere in that great frizzy head of hers.'

* * *

><p>The days passed quickly after that day. And every day since me, Fred and George would go over to the Black Lake and learn new spells. I was there waiting for the Twins. I smiled to myself when I saw them jogging towards me, followed shortly by Ron. It was odd seeing him, he was angry at Harry because he believed that Harry had put his name in the Goblet. Stubborn ass. When Fred and George got to me they each grabbed one of my hands each and pulled me towards the Forbidden forest, with Ron in toe.<p>

'You need to see this.'

As we got closer I heard an ear shattering roar. I stopped in my tracks. 'What was that sound?' I asked trying to keep my voice even. Fred and George just looked at me and took me deeper into the forest.

And that's when I saw them. Dragons. Five of them. Unfortunately I did then maths in my head, one for each of the champions. I then noticed that Charlie was with us, I had been staring at the Dragons for Merlin knows how long.

'Hey Jess, Congratulations on being champion,' said Charlie smiling at me reassuringly 'well here's the first task.' He said, looking at the Dragons almost adorningly. Seeing the look of shock on my face he quickly added 'don't worry you only have to get past them, and get something from them.' He said.

'We can get closer if you like' Charlie suggested, Fred and George nodded, pulling me along with them. My fingers were still entwined in theirs but they let go when we crouched down behind a bush, Charlie kept on walking to get back to his job. I looked up having not ever properly seen Dragons before, I hadn't freaked out yet because I hadn't seen them properly. The dragons reared and thrashed around. I saw one of them, the biggest, with more handlers, shoot fire 50 feet out. Fred, George and Ron were telling me which Dragon was what, they were pointing and naming, though none of them really knew what each dragon could do.

'That one's the Chinese fireball, and that one's the common Welsh Green' said Fred

'And that one's the Swedish short snout, oh yeah, and that ones the Hungarian horn tail, I don't know what the big ones called though, do you Ron?' asked George.

'Uh yeah…Hold on Charlie told me, its the worst out of them all, OH YEAH, the Scandinavian death-Hammer' he said.

'Well that sounds pleasant.' stated Fred smirking.

I started panicking. 'I'm going to die.' I exclaimed. I got up and ran for the castle, trying to put as much distance between me and the flying lizards of death. There were some first year Ravenclaws in a huddle were I ran by. They instantly scattered when they saw me tearing down the corridor, having been in the school for a while now they knew that if they stayed where they were, they would wake up in the hospital wing the next morning. Second years even sometimes had the decency of moving firsty's out of my way, I would always do something to them if I saw them walking through a corridor.

'Out of my way, I'm going to die' I panted running by them and carrying on up the many flights of stairs that lead up to the Gryffindor common room.

I saw Harry and Hermione as I madly ran towards the girl's dorm; I grab his arm and pull him and Hermione up to Harry's dorm.

'You know don't you?' I asked my voice hitching.

'What…Dragons?' he asked look slightly bemused, I nodded at him.

'Yeah Hagrid showed me last night, they're huge aren't they?' He asked I looked towards Hermione.

'You don't by any chance have any information stored in that brilliant frizzy brain of yours do you 'Mione?' I asked hopefully my hands making a praying sign. She shook her head.

'Go to the library, they should have books on them' she said. I laughed at that, why hadn't I thought of that? I ran from the dorm hearing chuckles that sounded like Harry and headed for the Library at top speed. When I got there I looked through the books, I couldn't ask Madam Pince she would get suspicious. Finally I found what I was looking for, and looked up the Dragons individually soaking up only facts that really would help me:

'Chinese Fireball: The Chinese Fireball, also known as the Liondragon, is a dragon native to China. The Fireball is scarlet and smooth scaled with a fringe of golden spikes around its face. The Fireball's snout is slightly short ending with hooked beak on the top jaw. Its name is derived from the mushroom-shaped flame that is emitted through its nostrils when angered, along with the large mushroom shaped flame it shoots from his mouth. The Chinese Fireball breed of dragons generally yield females that are larger than males. Chinese Fireballs are also mentioned to be very fast and clever, at least for a dragon. The eggs of the Chinese Fireball are crimson, speckled with gold, and the shells are prized by Chinese Wizards. Its diet consists of most mammals, usually preferring pigs and deer.'

I read out loud 'Great, a smart dragon, hopefully to get past it I don't have to do algebra, I sucked at that, oh and "most mammals", well I'm a mammal, so let's just hope it doesn't ask me maths questions and then eat me, that would be just my luck humiliated and then eaten.' I said.

'Swedish shortsnout: The Swedish Short-Snout is a dragon native to Sweden. It lives in wild, uninhabited areas, mostly the northern mountains of Sweden. Its scales are silvery blue, and their powerful flames is also a brilliant blue colour - and hot enough to reduce timber and bone to ashes in seconds. Its attractive skin is much sought after for the making of gloves and shields. Since it rarely comes into contact with humans, the Short-Snout has fewer deaths to its name than most dragons. However, the Short-Snout is nevertheless one of the most dangerous species due to its agile flying and the extremely hot fire that it produces. The Short-Snout tends to be less agile on the ground because of its lack of forward limbs.-

'Great, I'm going to be fried' I sighed moving onto the next Dragon, looking though trying to find one of the other dragons that Fred, George and Ron had mentioned.

'Common Welsh Green: It nests in the higher mountains regions where a reservation has been set up for it. This dragon is a relatively subdued breed (except for the rare exception of the Ilfracombe Incident). It prefers to prey mainly on sheep and other small mammals and to avoid human contact altogether. The Welsh Green's roar is rather distinctive and somewhat melodious and it issues its fire in narrow jets. The eggs of the Common Welsh Green are earthy brown, flecked with green.'

'Well this is the one I want, it doesn't eat people and it's not clever.' I said flipping through the book.

'Hungarian Horntail: The Hungarian Horntail is a dragon native to Hungary and is considered to be the most dangerous dragon breed. It has black scales, a spiked tail, and bronze horns protruding from its head. It has yellow eyes with vertical pupils. Its roar is a yowling, screeching scream, and its flame can reach to about fifty feet. While having a very far reaching flame the Horntails breath can reach extremely high temperatures as it made a stone turn red hot in seconds. The Horntail's foods of choice include cattle, sheep, and goat. Its eggs are cement-coloured with very hard shells.' '

'Well this one will defiantly kill me.'

'Scandinavian Death-Hammer: The Scandinavian Death-Hammer is a dragon native to Scandinavia.' I skipped over most of the text. 'It being bigger than most dragons some would say it's almost as deadly as the Hungarian horntail. It's fire range reaching up to 50 feet, it's flame a blue/purple colour that is hot enough to reduce timber and bone to ashes in seconds. Having venomous teeth and being known for killing and eating humans in the past, many stay away from their breeding grounds. Though it's biggest advantage and what it is known for is its huge club like tail weighing more than an elephant and strong enough to crush a bus.'

I stopped reading staring at the book. 'It's official I'm going to die…' I said loudly people in the Library turned around at me and stared. Madam Pince came over shushing me. I got up putting the book in my shoulder bag and slowly made my way back to Gryffindor common room. When I got here Fred, George, Lee, Hermione and Harry were all sitting around by the fire. I just looked at them and gave them the book and slowly made my way up to bed, getting into my pajamas and falling into a sleep filled with Dragons and fire.

I woke up suddenly, panting, the dream had been so real and I was just about to be eaten by a dragon. I lay back again, and closed my eyes, but after 20 minutes of not falling asleep and still feeling shaken up I stood up and looked at my alarm, it was 1am. I raised my eyebrows. It was Saturday so I didn't really need to get up early in the morning. Then I remembered the dream again. Heading for the Twins room I thought through what I would say, and the reason for waking them up. I slipped around the door and tiptoed into the room. It surprised me a bit to see they were up, taking to each other in whispers from their beds. They looked up at me in confusion when they saw me. I gave them an apologetic look.

'Nightmare' I said feeling myself blush slightly. Fred and George looked at me with pity.

'Dragons?' asked Fred. I nodded and sighed; George pulled back his covers and patted the space next to him. I just looked at him for a second; I hadn't shared a bed with the twins for a long time, minus the camping fiasco. After a couple of moments I realized that I didn't care and got in with him. He pulled the sheets around me and I snuggled up against him, facing Fred. I felt his arms twine around me and I put my hands in his arms.

'So carry on talking then' I said smirking. Though I didn't hear what they said because the next second I was fast asleep.

I woke up the next morning still in Georges arms, though it appeared that I had turned over in my sleep, I was now facing him. I lay there for a moment staring at him. He looked so sweet when he was asleep. I heard movement from the next bed over so I semi closed my eyes so they thought I was still asleep but I could see them. I saw Lee get up from his bed, and look towards the Twins bed, obviously checking if they were awake. He noticed me and rose and eye-brow, I continued breathing evenly, unfortunately that's the moment George decided to wake up. Stretching he looked over at me and smiled. Noticing Lee his face turned from amused to panicked.

'It's not what it looks like.' He tried helplessly. Lee smiled and nodded, that was one of the nice things about Lee, if you had his trust he would believe you whole heartedly. After a couple of minutes after Lee left I 'woke' up. Rolling over to face George I smiled.

'Thank you Georgie' I whispered placing my hand on my cheek.

He looked at me slightly confused 'What for?' he asked sincerely.

'For not questioning me and just helping me.' I answered just as honestly.

'Are you going to tell me about this Nightmare then, Jessy?' he said stroking my face.

I smirked 'Thinking about it, it's silly that it scared me so much, I'm just guessing it's because it **could** happen, it was about the Dragons.' I admitted. He looked at me sadly and hugged me burying his face in my shoulder.

'Oy, if you two will stop snogging and get up, we need to get on with the spells, Hermione told George and I about the water charm last night, that will help so we'll try that.' Said Fred winking at us.

After Charms one day an idea came to me, a rather ingenious idea. I told Fred and George to go on without me and made my way back up to Professor Flitwick's desk.

He looked over his desk noticing me 'Ah Miss. Whestone, what can I do for you?' he asked smiling.

'Well, I was wondering...' I started. After my talk with professor Flitwick my plan was already forming. After that I went to Dumbledore, to ask about some of the rules for the Tri-wizard tournament. I spoke to him about my idea and he told me there was an old rule that he could bring back. It was Rule #394: 'A champion is not to be helped in their task unless asked for it' Meaning that unless I said to stop they couldn't help me. I smiled after thanking him and left his office.

I went to practice but didn't mention the spell from professor Flitwick to the Twins, this plan had to be a surprise.

Finally the day of the first task arrived. I woke up –in my own bed - got up and got dressed in the robes that all the champions had to wear. I put my long hair up in a messy bun, my side fringe loose around my face. It was early and most people were still asleep. So it was a relatively peaceful walk down to the Great Hall. I sat down pulling some Cereal towards me pushing it around my bowl; though I know I'm not going to eat it. After a while Harry came shuffling into the hall sitting down next to me. I turned to him.

'You feeling okay?' I asked looking at him from the corner of my eye. He merely nodded so I squeezed his hand. Fred and George walked in just before and George looked at Harry with an odd expression. I just went back to pushing my food around my bowl.

'Potter, Whestone, the champions have to come down into the grounds now … you have to get ready for the first task.' came professor McGonagall from behind me.

'Okay,' Harry said, getting up and dropping his fork onto his plate with a large clatter. I nodded and looked over at Fred and George.

'You'll do fine, just remember the spells we practiced okay?' George reassured me. I nodded again, trying to cheer myself up I said.

'But what if I lose my wand?' I looked at them with bug eyes.

'You won't, and if you do you're screwed' laughed Fred.

Before I knew it we were in the tent waiting to be given orders.

As I always did when things were getting boring or I was worried I zoned out. Hearing short snippets of Bagman's pep talk Such as 'small model of what you will face' obviously a dragon. And 'collect the golden egg' I remembered back to what Charlie had said 'you have to get past it and something from it.' Right so…I needed to get past a bloody nesting mother, and nick her 'baby/egg' and leg it out of there, I was just hoping that it realized it wasn't her baby; right now I wanted the smart dragon. But knowing my luck I would get the Horntail or the Death-hammer.

'Ladies first' said bagman offering the bag to Fleur Delacour. She took the welsh Green; trust her to get the easy one. Next was me. I put my hand in and took out a mini model of The Scandinavian death hammer, Typical, the biggest and close second dangerous. Just my luck, it had the number '5' around its neck. So I'm also last? I didn't really want to listen, I just thought about what I would be doing. Bess him, Harry got the Horntail.

I sat down on one of the chairs and waited for my turn. I decided to name my Dragon… Jeffery! Jeffery was climbing up and down my arm. Harry had gone out 10 minutes ago. After a couple more minutes the crowd started yelling. There was a gasp when my Dragon was brought on and again when Bagman told them what it was and basically what it said in the book I read. My name was then called. I deafening shriek was heard courtesy of the Dragon. I slowly stood up and walked towards the opening. Just as I had hoped, you couldn't see me this far back in the entrance. I tapped my head with my wand twice and whispered the incantation. I felt a stretching sensation and then it stopped and next to me was a duplicate of me. Wand and all, I sighed in relief because it had worked. I sent her out into the arena. Everyone thought she was me. Mwahahaha. She ran out into the Quidditch Arena place.

The dragon had been positioned above the entrance and when she ran out jumped down and smashed its tail into her causing her to be thrown into a boulder. Her wand spun out of her hand and into the unknown. Gasps echoed around the stadium. The dragon turned to her smacking her across the stadium further away from the eggs. This was good. Unfortunately the duplicate could express pain, even though it felt none and at the moment that the tail connected with her she let out a horrible, unearthly, not human scream. I saw Fred and George leaning over the railings yelling things ineligible.

My duplicate was now cornered between two rocks; I made my getaway then, zooming out of the entrance, unseen by anyone. I had to keep it this way because the Dragon was supposedly smart. If people started screaming and pointing at me I think it would put two and two together. I hid behind a large boulder watching the Dragon and my duplicate. The dragon had just bent down and…Ah… It appears the Dragon has bitten her head off. For a couple of seconds the crowd just looked on, fortunately before the crowd could start screaming my dear, sweet duplicate had turned to dust and zoomed towards me. I was quite close to the egg now. The Dragon saw me and looked slightly confused but flew over to finish me off. 'SHIT!' I exclaimed I had planned to be back in safety before the stupid Dragon figured it out. People laughed, in both amusement and relief. I was sure I saw Fred and George clutch their hearts (not literally) I began for the egg. The duplicate had only been out for a few minutes. I got hit by the tail and fell on my back, though closer to the egg. Grabbing the Egg I ran for it, getting closer to the entrance hole I started to get a stitch but kept running at full speed. The Dragon got there first, 'Damnit! You bloody Dragon, This isn't your kid it's bloody gold!' I screamed. The Dragon lashed out its tail smacking me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me, I lay there for a moment before coming to my senses and remembering there was a man-eating Dragon coming towards me with a pissed look on its face. I jumped up and legged it towards the entrance and finished to a loud applause.

* * *

><p>Ahh the latest of Jess and her lovely adventures! This was fun to write! And you, yes you person who reviewed this. I love you :') made my day. Talking of days It's my birthday tomorrow. So yeah... Anyone want to give me birthday reviews;) well can't say I didn't try. Anywho. Tatty bye and au revoir mes petits Pallys.<p> 


	5. I have a knife in my knickers

I wandered up to the Owlery that evening, to find a school Owl to borrow so I could send a letter to my Mum, telling her that the first task had gone well and to ask how she was. While up there I ran into Harry, Ron and Hermione, who like usual were bickering over something or another.

'Hey, guys.' I said 'Talking about the tournament?' I asked walking towards them.

Hermione turned to me nodding before carrying on with what she was saying. 'Harry and Jess have a long way to go before they finish this tournament' she said seriously 'if that was the first task; I hate to think what's coming next.' That's the spirit Hermione, Worry me and Harry some more, dare I say I hadn't thought about that until now, so not the revelation is making me think up some wonderfully terrifying scenarios, like you know, CANNIBALS!

'Right little ray of sunshine, aren't you?' said Ron making me laugh, at least someone was on the same wave length as me.

'You and Professor Trelawney should get together sometime.' I added smirking, can you imagine that? I can they're both nut cases, and they both think they know everything, they'd be perfect for each other.

I finished tieing my letter to the school Owl and watched Pigwidgeon struggle with Harry bulky letter while flying off into the darkness.

'We, we'd better get down stairs for your party you two-Fred and George should have nicked enough food from the kitchens by now.' Ron stated casually.

* * *

><p>Sure enough when we entered the common room it exploded with cheers and yells. I made my way over to Fred and George who were over by the snack table.<p>

'Blimey, this is heavy,' said Lee picking up the golden egg, which Harry had left on the table and weighing it in his hands. 'Open it Harry, go on! Let's just see what's inside it!'

'They're supposed to work it out on their own,' Hermione said swiftly. 'It's in the tournaments rule's…'

'I was supposed to work out how to get past the Dragon on my own, too,' Harry muttered so only me and Hermione could hear him, Hermione grinned rather guiltily.

Lee passed Harry the egg, and Harry dug his finger nails into the grooves that ran all the way around it, and prised it open. It was hollow and completely empty – but the moment Harry opened it, the most horrible noise, a loud and screechy wailing, filled the room.

'Bloody hell' I yelled covering my ears with my hands.

'Shut it' Fred bellowed his hands too over his ears.

'What was that?' Said Seamus Finnigan, staring at the egg as Harry slammed it shut again. 'Sounded like a banshee… maybe you've got to get past one of those next, Harry!'

'It was someone being tortured!' said Neville who had gone very white, and spilled sausage rolls all over the floor. 'You're going to have to fight the Cruciatus Curse!' Wonderful, this days just getting better and better, if it's not cannibals its cannibals with wands.

'Don't be a prat, Neville, that's illegal,' said George. 'They wouldn't use the Cruciatus Curse on the Champions. I thought it sounded a bit like Percy singing…' said George smirking.

'Maybe we've got to attack him while he's in the shower, Harry, you can have the knife and I'll take the blunt hatchet, possibly a mace.' I said my face lighting up sadistically, I tried to drag him to the dormitories where I promised him I kept an emergency supply of weapons under my bed. courtesy of the suit-of-Armour's around the school, he thought I was joking, but I wasn't.

Fred and George quickly turned away pretending that they hadn't heard. 'Want a jam tart, Hermione' asked Fred trying not to laugh.

Hermione looked doubtfully at the plate he was offering her. Fred grinned. I looked out the window once again like I always do, zoning out. I came too again when Neville had feathers, so Fred or George had somehow tricked him into taking a Canary Cream? I shook my head and helped myself to a Jam tart.

* * *

><p>The start of December brought the wind and sleet to Hogwarts, but no snow… typical Britain. I turned to George shivering 'Its times like this that I wish I could hibernate.' I said, as a particularly painful shiver rattled through me. Professor McGonagall was at the front of the class seemly unaffected by the bitter cold that hung like a ghost in her class room. She carried on her lesson ignoring the chattering of teeth that could be heard every other moment.<p>

'You're crazy if you want to sleep through Christmas.' Fred exclaimed loudly causing most of the class to turn around in their seats and Professor McGonagall to stop teaching.

'Mr. Weasley! Would you Please stop your constant interruptions and pay attention.' said Professor McGonagall getting slightly stressy. The rest of the lesson went by in a blur, until Fred and George started having a fake wand duel. That's when Professor McGonagall really lost her rag.

With a quick wave of her own wand she confiscated the fake wands.

'Now that the Weasleys have been kind enough to act their age I have something to tell you.' She said standing straight, I didn't listen probably though. All I caught was, 'blah, blah, blah, a traditional… blah, blah, dress robes, blah, blah, blah, Christmas day, blah, blah, great hall, blah, blah, blah, let your hair down,' I looked up at this '…embarrass the school in anyway.' Poo, poo and blah Anyway the short and short of it is there's going to be a ball and we have to take Dance lessons. MURDER ME NOW. The bell rang, and there was the usual scuffle as everyone packed their bags.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Professor McGonagall's lesson, and all the Gryffindor's, years 4 to 7 were being summoned to the Great Hall, where we were told to sit girls one side boys the other. I sat near the back on my own, away from all the giggling girls, I don't trust myself around them, you never know when you can lose control, I could be sitting here one minute minding my own business, and the next I could find my fingers around the blonds throat, slowly cutting off her air supply. Then I'd be arrested and miss the ball. I started thinking about anything that came into my head to distract me from what was bound to be boring, and I really didn't feel like falling asleep on McGonagall, last time that happened…Well I don't really want to talk about it.<p>

'On Christmas day night, we and our guests will meet in the Great Hall for a night of well mannered fun.' I started staring off into space not really thinking of anything but a way to get out of here. I looked at all the escape roots in the Hall. There was the main door of course and the door leading to the trophy room, but she would see me running in there too. I could just kind of shuffle along the bench and then slip through one of the gaps and disappear...

'The Ball is first and foremost…A Dance.' There was a happy gasp from the girl's side of the room and grumbles and moans from the other. Some of the boys looked like they were honestly going to cry, but Neville looked thoughtful and somewhat pleased. I was thinking about the fact that he might be able to Dance and he was looking forward to the chance to show it off. I hoped he was because he wasn't good at a lot of things and being best and something would probably boost his confidence a lot, I mean? Is it just me, or can you not imagine Neville busting some serious moves? All popping and locking, and if I really try, I can see Dumbles dancing near him, but for some reason the image is always coupled with Dumbledore dressed as a Rastafarian.

She carried on 'Inside each girl a secret Swan slumbers' Do I spy Sibilance? 'Longing to burst forth and take flight-' What a lovely metaphor for my current situation, I would enjoy nothing more than to take flight, not in the sense she means, but to just leave this room and her dancing and never come back st least not somber, I may be able to get through this if I was throughly pissed, sorry I mean drunk. Really, Jess, watch your mouth, even if you are having an inner monologue with yourself.

Ron turned to Dean and Seamus saying something causing most of the Male population on that side of the hall to start sniggering and spluttering. McGonagall carried on looking at Ron in a disapproving manner. 'Inside ever boy a lordly Lion prepared to prance.' She finished turning to Ron a look of mischief that I never thought I would see in her eyes.

'Mr Weasley?' She said getting his attention.

'Yes' He answered looking unsure of whether he was going to be yelled at in front of most the Gryffindor's in the school.

'Would you join me, please?' She said turning around, Ron got up uncertainly and walked into the middle of the hall behind McGonagall.

When they got there Professor McGonagall stood in front of Ron. 'Take my waist Mr. Weasley'

Ron's eyes grew almost comically large, 'W-where?' He stuttered.

'My waist Mr. Weasley' she said starting to get impatient. The moment Ron's hand touched her waist Fred and George wolf whistled and grinned at me. Ron attempted to flip them off but soon had to start dancing the waltz. Okay, I take it back, there are some perks to being in this lousy class.

'Everyone come together' Called Professor McGonagall, letting go of Ron and standing to the side. All the girls instantly got up and stood in the middle waiting for the boys who were still sitting looking very upset with the situation they were being put in. Neville -not to my surprise due to how he looked earlier- Got up first to dance with someone. That's when I noticed I was still sitting down. Looking like a loner, I jumped off, brushing my skirt to get rid of any crinkles that may have formed while sitting and stood watching. I felt a tap on my shoulder and to my surprise when I turned around it was Dean Thomas a boy in Harry's year standing there smiling politely. I took his outstretched hand and he led me to the Dance floor bit thing. I saw Fred and George, dancing with Alicia Spinnet and Angie. I gave the Twins a wink and mouthed 'I've pulled' causing them to laugh and the girls to give them weird looks.

Luckily for us, neither of us were practically bad dancers. We chatted a lot while dancing and neither of us stood on the others toes so that's a plus.

Professor McGonagall told us we had five minutes left and I sighed in relief.

'Hey, Jess?' Dean asked

'Yeah?' I answered concentrating on where I was putting my feet; I was getting better at this dancing business.

'Are you like, Crazy?' He asked, smirking slightly but looking completely serious. Of course there was talk around school that I was Mad, Off my rocker, heard voices in my head, secretly communicated with the Devil and sent him Puppies to snack on once a fortnight. But I wasn't insane. Well not in that sense. I don't think. And the only voice I heard in my head was my own and that's normal, and if it's not then…Bum, I am crazy.

'Probably' I replied quickly, too quickly. I hadn't taken time to think though what I had just said, and I honestly don't know how to take it back. So I tried to pretend it was joking. I don't think he brought it. I let go of him and walked over to Fred and George quickly trying to forget it. When we got out I skipped down the hall 'I'M FREEE' I yelled.

After that I was unusually quiet, mainly because I was seriously considering the fact that I, Jessica Whestone was a nutcase. It was scary but at the same time extremely funny which is why I started laughing into my pumpkin juice at dinner, really loudly. Most the the room around me turned around looking at me, some with worried looks. But mostly, 'she's crazy', and I didn't really blame them. My laughing stopped abruptly causing even myself to be slightly shocked, I jumped up from the table and hurriedly walked out of the Hall heading for the common room, I was stopped, by Seamus, another boy in Harry's year, but thanks to my small gene, even though he was like 3 years younger than me. I was still shorter, Thank you Mum for making me shorter than first years. Well not that short but close enough.

'Hey, Jess, wait up a second.' I stopped walking and turned around hoping to Merlin that he wasn't going to question my sanity.

'Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Yule ball with me?' It took me off guard; I hadn't thought that was what he was going to ask me.

'Uhhh…' I said sounding super intelligent, he just kept looking at me, his eyebrows raised as if saying 'Say no and I'll stab you 27 times, hang you outside by your thumbs for you to drain, and then I'll donate your body to leprechaun's for spare parts.'

'No thanks Seamus, it's nice of you to ask and all, but no.' I said smiling kindly, and then I remembered something Hermione had told me.

'Ask Lavender, she really wants to go with you.' He nodded looking disappointed. I scurried away, managing to get up another flight of stairs before I heard my name being yelled again. I was seriously thinking about running when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around and saw it was Cedric.

'Hey, I wondered if you wanted to go to the Ball with me?' I decided in that moment that I needed an excuse to not go with anyone who asked. In another moment of sheer stupidity and borkerosity I said the first thing that came to my head. And being me that's always a bad idea.

'I can't, I'm' I stuttered trying to think something up in two seconds. 'I'm, I'm a…Lesbian!' I finished…Wait…SHIT! Of course after saying things like that, you can't really say 'woops no I'm not, how silly.' In truth I'm not a Lesbian. I find nothing wrong with them myself, but I'm straight and I just told someone I wasn't and now… Again shit. I stood there feeling stupid for a second, and like a mouse scurried away up the stairs to my dormitory.

I decided I would have to live here now, there's no way I'm going out there. I would have to live in my dorm for the rest of my life, as mousey Woman. I would probably grow foot long armpit hair. But at least I would have something to keep me warm in the winter. I should probably get food, you know store it here under my bed, because I'm pretty sure that forever is a bit long to wait to have something to eat. And I'd only eaten toast this morning.

Hiding out in your dorm is boring business, but it's what you have to do when you're in a dire situation. Like me.

I woke up when people came in the dorm and hissed before hiding under my bed and laying there for a moment, Angelina was brave and put her head under there with me.

'Hey, what's up and what happened at dinner?' She asked. I liked Angelina. She was nice, but I was still in hiding, so I started to bang the floor. Once, twice-quick and a long bang (that's where I banged my feet really fast) she looked at me sceptically.

'Are you trying to use Morse code?' I nodded, but found not talking, too hard. It was only Angelina with me now.

'Come under and I'll tell you everything' I said. Once she was comfy under my bed with me, I told her my story, even the Lesbian thing.

'Wow' she said, raising her eyebrows she was a good listener. Not like some people who stop you every other second, so I was able to tell her these things. 'Wow' she repeated. 'You're…' She cursed 'Have you told Fred and George?' I looked at her and snorted. Had I told them? Well no I hadn't… Not the point though.

'You're not really helping here Angie, your supposed to be like my shrink, and make me feel better.' I said frowning and pouting. She then decided to go on about how I should think before talking next time, and went to bed. Unbloody believable. The cheek, Women…

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning after finally getting to sleep, in my bed mind you, not under it. It was Saturday, and I had told Hermione and Ginny that I would go to Hogsmeade with them and we could all get our Dresses. I was quite looking forward to it, I got dressed grabbed my money and went into the common room. I looked around people didn't seem to be looking at me any more than normal. Then out of the blue I was tackled by something really heavy. It turned out to be two heavy things that go by the name of Fred and George.<p>

'You coming Hogsmeade with us today?' they asked. I started at them waiting for them to remember. They didn't.

'Dresses' I said talking to them like they were seven, which at times they were. They both went 'oh' when they remembered and walked off over to Lee. He started talking and looked over at me while talking, I shuffled off seeing Hermione and Ginny sitting down talking, when they saw me they got up and we left.

On the way they asked what happened yesterday, I told them everything that's even including Mousey Woman and hissing, the lot. They didn't seem surprised.

'Why did you say that though?' asked Ginny

'I didn't want to hurt their feelings' I cried 'I'm a fool.'

Hermione reassured me slightly by telling me Cedric wasn't the kind of person to spread that around, and even if he was, he wouldn't because most of the people in Hogwarts where scared of me. Apparently I have the crazed psychopathic look when I'm thinking too hard. Wonderful, just bloody wonderful. How much more am I going to learn about myself?

We finally got to the dress shop and spent a couple of minutes looking at the dresses. I wasn't a big dress wearer. I preferred jeans and a top, but wearing them didn't bother me too much. After a while Hermione picked a dress it was long and frilly and periwinkle-blue. And Ginny's was green and pink, after looking and looking with Mione and Ginny I finally found the one I would wear. HUZZAH. It was Emerald Green strap-less and long, it clinged to my...upper torso, until my waist and then fell elegantly from there in almost a waterfall effect. We went to play and left, walking down the street to the three broomsticks.

'Hey, we're really inter-connected, Hermione's Muggle born, I'm Half-Blood...sort of, Am I? Lets just say I am for what I'm sayings sake, and Ginny you're a pureblood, it's like we're setting standards.' I said smiling slightly. They looked at me like I was crazy, then I heard my favourite voice in the world.

'Whestone you're hardly Half-blood you're mother was a Mudblood, just like Granger there. Your both filthy Mudbloods' I rolled my eyes. Ginny's face lit up with anger. 'Let it go' I mouthed she nodded and we carried on walking, but Silly Draco carried it on, and made it personal. So who blames me for lashing out?

'OY, Whestone, is that why you're friends with Weasley? Your mother is a filthy Mudblood, and to add to it, she's not even good looking. Ugly like you, isn't she? You're like a little loser family. You're mum's a right whore isn't she? According to father she had slept with half the guys in her year by the time she was in forth year.' That's where I flipped, silly I know, but she was NOT a whore and well its soppy I know but I love her to bits she's one of my best friends and well he went too far.

I turned around sharply and ran towards him, I could see quite a few people had gathered now, Lee, the twins Harry and Ron, Even Angelina and Katie, they seem to be mixed between helping me and telling me to leave it. I ran right over to him and grabbed him by the collar pushing him up against a wall.

'Wanna say that again Malfoy? I wouldn't if I were you. You know why? No? Oh don't worry I'll tell you.' I said I was more than angry now. I don't normally get violent but…well if I start I don't stop. 'You say one more thing about my Mum, My Dad or my Friends and I'll come to your house in the middle of the night and I'll tie you to a chair. And then I'll Murder your parents in front of you. Then I'll start on you, I'll start by pulling your finger nails off one by one. Then I'll beat you to a pulp, I'll cut your fingers and toes off and beat you some more. Then if you're still alive I'll cut your stomach open and make you eat your innards. You got me Malfoy?' I said, he sneered at me so I punched him in the face. I mean he needs something for now, right, I can't just let him get away scot-free? I could hardly just leave it as a promise of my threat, I doubt he thought I meant it, and I bloody-well did. He looked like he was about to say something but stopped and walked off grumbling under his breath.

* * *

><p>That night my talk with Malfoy has spread around school. People were coming up to me in corridors and congratulating me. A couple of first years in a group asked for my autograph, though after locking them in a broom cupboard I found no one else asked me for one. I was in the common room talking to a couple of people, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione. It had started to snow outside much to my joy, snowball fight tomorrow! WOO. Anywho somehow we had gotten onto the subject of hit lists and from that Volypants's hit list.<p>

'Well obviously Harry's on it.' Hermione said 'And Dumbledore.'

That's when I remembered something. 'And the Twins' I said, everyone looked at me funny.

'And why would the Twins be on You-Know-Who's hit list?' Asked Ron.

'Well, remember in your first year, you weren't here yet Ginny. It was our third year, and the Twins had bewitched those snowballs to bounce off the back of Quirrill's Turban? Well they were unknowingly hitting Voldy in the face repeatedly, and to be honest, that would piss anyone off.'

'Oh yeah' said George, they twins started laughing and soon we all did.

'Hey Ron, have you asked anyone to the Ball yet?' asked Fred.

'No why-' Ron started but Fred cut him off.

'You better get a move on mate or all the good ones will be gone.' Said Fred looking smug.

'Who are you going with then?' Asked Ron getting angry.

'Angelina' he said matter-of-factly.

'No you're not' I said rolling my eyes. It was just like Fred to tell Ron he had a date when he knew how hard Ron was finding it to get one himself.

'Yet' Said Fred winking, George smirked as Fred yelled over to Angelina who turned around.

'Do you' he said pointing to her 'Want to go to the ball' he said putting his hands in a dancing position 'With me' he finished pointing to himself. He of course got a yes. And turned around so see Ron's impressed face.

'Hey Hermione, you're a girl.' He stated.

'Oh well spotted.' She replied sarcasm lacing her tongue, causing Harry to snort.

They then started talking about the fact that she had a date, Ron didn't believe her. But she had told me who it was and I had to say I was impressed. We then got onto the subject of how many people has asked us to the Ball each. Harry had Five. Ron seemed impressed by this.

'Well what about you?' He directed at me. In truth eight people has asked me. Seamus, Cedric, Dean has asked me when I got back from Hogsmeade today and the rest were Durmstrang boys who I didn't know.

I was quiet and have just decided to say four when Ginny piped up 'She's been asked by eight boys' she said, I sent a glare in her way, but decided to let her tell them who they were.

'Why did you say no to them?' asked Harry.

'Well because they were either to young, or I didn't know them well enough' I answered honestly.

'So…' started Fred. 'If you knew them and they were your age you would probably go with them?' he asked really loudly as if wanting someone to hear.

'Uhh… Yeah…I suppose.' I murmured blinking at him like he'd just grown another head. Fred grabbed my hand and pulled me up into his dormitory along with George, I waved to the others before disappearing in the darkness.

Well all sat on George's Bed in a three person triangle with the nets pulled around us and a silencing charm put up while I told them about my last few days and why I had acted like I had. It turned out they thought 'Mousey Woman' was hilarious and what I had said to Draco was so descriptive they may have to be put into therapy in later life. They had taken the time to prank him because of what he said. They were very angry about it. They had put dungbombs in his robes so he smelt horrible while walking around and it slowly got worse and worse. When they told me this they each got a hug and a pat on the head. Fred declared then that he needed to go to the Loo, when he left George and I carried on talking when out of the blue.

'DOYOUWANTTOGOTOTHEBALLWITHME ?' he yelled at me. I thought I had gone deaf. But had understood what he said, so in reply I said.

'SUREOKAYWHYAREWEYELLING?' To which he replied.

'Dunno.' I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile. I looked at the time and told him I had to go to bed, said good night and left from the dorm. When I got there Angie was the only one in there, she was sitting on her bed reading a book.

'Angieeeee. George asked me to the Ball.' I yelled, making her jump but she smiled at me.

'Now me and Fred and you and George can all go together.' I smiled at that and went to bed.

* * *

><p>I woke up on Christmas day early in the morning and headed to Harry's dorm with my prezzy's, everyone was already there, so I sat down and opened my presents. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given me a knitted green jumper with a 'J' on it, Fred and George had given me chocolate, lots and lots of chocolate. Hermione had given me a book. And Harry and Ron had given me a joint present of a do it yourself broomstick repair kit. It made me kind of sad, I missed Quidditch, but hopefully next year we'll be able to do it again. After I had given all my presents out to everyone Me, Hermione and Ginny headed into my Dorm were we proceeded on getting ready. It took a long time, but after countless spells, hair straighter's and a LOT of patience I had finally rendered Hermione's hair presentable. I curled the bottom and put it half up before moving onto my own hair, which was proving to be a challenge. I couldn't figure out how to put it. Ginny, Hermione and Angelina who came in to see how I was doing all got to work and did my hair together. It was amazing! It was half up half down. The bottom was curled falling down my back and the top was clipped down with odd bits falling out around may face and curled too. I did my make-up myself, just mascara and eyeliner and left it at that. Slipping into my dress I felt the silky fabric hug my curves. Yes I was pleased with how it turned out. Angelina and I walked down the stairs into the common room slowly, where Fed and George were waiting for us. Both of the Twins had mirroring faces their mouths in little 'o's' and eyes bulging. I smiled at Angelina and mouthed. 'I have a knife in my knickers.' and walked towards George. I was about to take his arm when I heard laughing coming from behind me. Both George and I turned to see Fred and Angelina laughing.<p>

'Your knickers comfortable Jess?' asked Fred. Smirking and trying to hold back another laugh. George gave him an odd look, but I just nodded and we carried on down to the Great Hall.

When we got down there Hermione made her little entrance. And people started whispering when it was Victor Krum who took her hand and lead her away.

'Ah, Whestone, can you wait out here so you can go in and do your dance?' She asked. I already knew about this. So did George so we nodded and waited. Harry however it turns out didn't and tried to get out of it. I stood there with George arms linked as we were getting ready to walk in together and do the first dance. He led me in and we started the same Dance that I had done with Dean back in McGonagall's lesson. I counted in my head. One, two, three, one, two, three, and soon everyone was dancing. George led me over by Fred and Angelina and we all talked while dancing. I saw Ron and Harry sitting down looking miserable I followed Ron's gaze and saw Hermione having a blast with Krum. I decided to go over and talk to them. George went to dance with Katie Bell and girl on the Quidditch team with me.

'Hey guys, why the long faces?' I asked looking at them with an eyebrow raised Harry Just looked at Ron as if to say 'ask him' so I looked at him until he got uncomfortable and told me.

'She's fraternizing with the enemy' He said shooting a glare at Hermione.

'Well… Ron… Remember this okay?' he looked at me waiting for some good advise probably.

'A wink is as good as a nod to a blind badger.' I said. 'Oh and I have a knife in my knickers if you need one' with that I left him to think about what I had said.

'What's wrong with Ronniekins?' asked George. I just sighed.

'He's jealous; apparently Hermione's 'fraternizing with the enemy.'' He chuckled and we continued to Dance. As it got later I decided to go to bed as did many people, and I found myself walking with Fred and Angelina who were hand in hand and George.

As me and Angie got into bed I looked forward to seeing my family tomorrow, and the ride home with the Weasleys.

* * *

><p>I really am sorry it took so long to do this. But I had a serious case of writers block, this is really long! 8 A4 pages. Anyway I've decided I would put some of my personality into it. That's why there's a lot of dark humour and such. I hope you like it, thank you to everyone who has put this story on alert and favourited it. It means a lot.<p>

Review please. The next ones going to be a little darker and should be out in the next few days. Love you all.


	6. And then there was one

I got off the train with Fred, George and Ginny; I looked around the station until I spotted Molly standing with Mr. Weasley. I was going home with them because Mum and Dad had asked them to drop me off at the top of my road when they last saw them. I ran over to them hugging them quickly before they started asking Ginny how the Ball was. It was only us there because Ron and Harry were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. There were a couple of ministry cars waiting for us, Me, Fred and George got into the back of one while Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley got into the other.

* * *

><p>When we finally arrived at the top of the Muggle road I lived on I said goodbye to the Twins informing them I would be around sometime tomorrow. I slung my small travel bag that I used for holidays over my shoulder. Being quite a long road it would take me at least five minutes at a brisk walk, to get to my house. The Weasleys lived on the other side of my house, about another five minutes, but because they had to be hidden from Muggle view they took another road, one that didn't go through my Muggle Street. I started the walk towards my house after I had waved grinning like a mad person to the Weasleys cars until they were out of view. You couldn't see my house from here because it was hidden by trees. And even from my house you couldn't see The Burrow even though our house's very close to each other. As I got closer to my house I started humming to myself walking along absent-mindedly.<p>

* * *

><p>I got to the gate of my house about five minutes later but there was something odd about it. It was broken. Now in some people's cases this may not have seemed odd, but living with my Dad well my Dad would have fixed it the moment he saw it broken. He has a thing for D.I.Y sometimes I think he used to break my bike when I was younger on purpose just so he could fix it again. Same with doors cupboards and other things like that. As I walked through the garden to the front door I was a bit edgy, my heart began to quicken. Even thought it was night and getting dark out there was no lights on in the house. I ran up the steps to my front door and quickly found that the latch had been broken so that the door couldn't be closed properly. I pushed the door easily hearing the eerie creaking that I normally took no notice of. I stepped in the house, it was cold. Ice cold. Normally this time of year the fire and central heating was always on.<p>

I shivered and pulled my coat closer around myself, while taking my wand out of my jeans and called out. 'Mum? Dad? I'm home, are you here?'… No reply, my heart still beating heavily as I walked into the kitchen. There are things everywhere. Obvious signs of a struggle. I closed my eyes breathing in deeply to try and stop the tears that had welled up in my eyes from overflowing.

I quickly retraced my steps back to the hall and focused my eyes in the directing of the living room. The first thing I saw was a week old Muggle newspaper. I cautiously walked around the corner and stood on something, I looked down seeing Mums wand lying on the floor far away from any signs of her. That's when I saw them… Or well their bodies, laying on the floor their limbs contorted, placed at odd angles, defenceless against their attackers. Their faces where twisted in ways that showed obvious pain and screaming before their untimely death. Though scarily enough apart from the facial expressions they could almost be asleep.

I ran forwards tears now freely falling from my face; I collapsed next to my Dads body and started sobbing into his chest. He had always had a smile on his face. There was never a dull moment around him. The look on his face looked so out of place, he could have been a different person.

After a while I crawled over to my mother, I started stroking her hair and pleading for her to come back. To not leave me. Thunder rolled outside as the raindrops hit the window creating a steady rhythm. I looked up at the clock it was 7pm. I wanted to leave, to get away from my dead parents, to tell someone – but I couldn't bring myself to leave them like this, all alone, in the dark house. I began to panic at the thought of being left alone myself. Then it hit me, I was going to be alone, for some reason it hadn't snuck in. They were gone. Never coming back. I'd never be able to hear my dad laugh or tell one of his awful jokes. I'd never be able to receive one of his bear hugs, or go to the park and have a picnic like we used to when I was younger.

And my Mum, oh my Mum. I'd never be able to make cakes in the kitchen with her again, and laugh about silly things. And stay up late in the night eating chocolate and watching movies. I'd never receive one of her Motherly hugs that made me know everything was okay. And when I was sad she would never come and sit on the side of my bed with hot chocolate and ask me what's wrong. And when I'm sick she will never again come into my room and read my favourite books to me while I fall asleep.

The realisation hit me like a ton of bricks. I was going to be left alone.

'Dad! DAD? DADDY WAKE UP!' I screamed shaking my Dad by his shoulders while sobbing loudly.

I got up quickly and ran from the house. Turning back for one stupid last glance I saw the dark mark hovering over the roof. How had I not seen that before?

* * *

><p>I was running. I'd only been in the rain for 30 seconds but I was already socked through. I began the 5 minute walk towards the Weasleys in a sprint. The rain lashed around me. Hitting my face and blending in with the tears. Thunder continued to boom around me. I soon got onto the soft, muddy grass of the field almost halfway to The Burrow. My foot found a slippery patch and I fell into the mud. I began to grip the grass around me as sobs raked through my body, I let out a piercing scream that was lost in the thunder, and carried on crying. I'd been kneeling there for a few minutes when I realized it did no good to sit on the ground screaming. I got up and began running towards the Weasleys house again. I caught a look at myself in a large puddle and almost didn't recognise myself. My normally smiling face was distorted in a cry of misery and the want for revenge. Mascara had run down my face. And my eyes, my eyes darker almost black and haunted looking. My hair was knotted and all over my face, joining the Mud and Blood that had been smeared all over my face. Apparently I had bitten my lip open at some point. The blood rushed down my chin and onto my shirt. I was shaking terribly and cold, my fingers turning a pleasant shade of blue, but still I kept running. Finally I made it within seeing distance of the house. I heard a shriek and looked up to see Ginny pointing out the window towards me. I knew wave of sobs took over my body and I shivered so hard that I thought my teeth would fall out.<p>

opened the door ran the few steps towards me and pulled me into the house. My numbness stopped me from realizing that I was digging my nails into my arms until I felt blood run down my elbow. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny lead me over to the sofa and sat me down and rapped a blanket around me, I felt hands gripping mine and pulling then away from my arms. Looking up and saw Fred and George now holding my hands, I leaned forward and placed my head on George's shoulder feeling uncontrollable sobs rack through my body once again. I tried to form words but couldn't. Mrs. Weasley continued to rub my back in soothing circler motions and 'shh-ing' me.

'Jess, Jess? What's wrong? Please tell us' came George voice in my ear. Tears still falling from my eyes I gently lifted my head from his shoulder my eyes now so dead that I made Fred flinch away.

'T-t-there B-body's… A-a-and the-the dark m-mark above the house, I-I tried to wake them up B-but they wouldn't wake up.' I cried, my voice braking near the end. I was getting hysterical now as I saw Mrs. Weasley shoot Mr. Weasley a look. He got up and left the house grabbing his coat on the way out. I tried to find something else to preoccupy myself with and felt Fred and George rubbing the back of my hands in circular motions with their thumbs I tried to focus on that as much as I could. I gripped their hands tightly, still whimpering and sobbing. George sat next to me and wiped some of the tears from my face while pulling me into a hug and stroking my hair.

Mr. Weasley came in then. Mrs. Weasley turned looking at him expectantly he gave her a tiny nod and looked at me with pity in her eyes before leaving the room quickly.

She came back in a few moments later.

'Everyone to bed now, Fred, George, and Jess is sleeping in your room tonight. I'll make your beds into one nice big one, bring her upstairs' she said smiling slightly towards me then turning around and marching up the stairs. George leaned down and wrapped his arms around me in a bridal style carry and proceeded up the stairs looking blankly ahead as we went up.

'Fred, George get her something to wear, she's soaking.' Mrs. Weasley ordered as I was sat on the bed. Suddenly she got her wand out and tapped me on the head. My hair was suddenly dryer. Fred threw her a Chudley cannon T-shirt while George chucked her a pair of shorts.

'Shoo, out I'm getting her changed' Mrs. Weasley snapped at the Twins. And I was quickly put into some dry clothes. Fred and George came in immediately after she had finished and called them. Fred lifted me up while George pulled back the covers and I was put into the bed. Fred climbed in one side while George the other.

I gripped their hands; I could feel my hands shaking with both cold but now also the pain of my parents being gone. I buried my face into one of their chests, and closed my eyes and much as I could trying to block out anything thing including the nasty thoughts of guilt, the fact that I could have saved them If I hadn't been so selfish and stayed at the Ball or made sure they were okay. I just wish that the last time I spoke to my mother I had keep her talking longer instead of insisting I had to get on to the train, when I still had 5 minutes before I had to be on it, and the picture of my parents lying still on the floor, no heart beat and my father's almost permanent grin removed from his face forever, out of my head. My eyes were so swollen and watery I couldn't make out which twin was which. They gently shushed and rocked me although I didn't want to sleep I was so tired but I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>I woke up sometime in the night, feeling two pairs of arms wrapped tightly and protectively around my torso. For a moment I forgot where I was. But then it all came back to me. It was like being punched in the face by a large boy who did Quidditch or something that made him really strong and then he reminded you of something that really upset you, but unlike some people that you can hit back or yell at, you can't do that to your thoughts. Not really. I sat up in bed, covering my face in my hands, being careful not to wake the sleeping twins on either side of me, remembering yesterday tears gathered in my eyes, starting to roll down my face and slowly drip off the end of my chin, falling into my lap and onto the arms that were still wrapped around my waist. They shortly woke up after the tears came quicker and heavier, and attempted to sooth me, both by wrapping me tightly in both of their embraces and wiping the tears from my face.<p>

'I think I'm going to have a shower,' I muttered. 'Do you have any clothes I can borrow please?' I said looking down at the crumpled and tear stained top that I was wearing. They both got up and handed me a fresh T-shirt and an old pair of pyjama bottoms which would definitely drown me, I smiled at them and headed downstairs towards the bathroom and took a long shower, It was early in the morning, so no one else was up yet, after finishing my shower and putting on the clothes I began walking back up to the twins room. I had attempted to roll up the trousers as much as I could but as I walked they fell down more and more until they came past my feet and trailed along behind me. I walked into the twin's room not bothering to pull the legs of my trousers up, earning myself two pairs of raised eyebrows. I tried my best to put on my old smile as I walked in, but tears started spilling over my eyes. I looked down at the floor in an attempt to hide my face from them. I gripped my upper arms tightly and dug my nails into my flesh to take my mind off of the thoughts that once again took over my brain and before I knew it, I was kneeling on the floor sobbing silently. My hands were on the floor in front of me and my nails began to dig into the floor boards as sobs racked through my body. I felt a pair of arms encasing me and pulling me on to a lap. I wound my hands round the twins neck and looked up noticing it was George while entwining my fingers in his hair as Fred was behind me rubbing my back.

We stayed like this for a while just sitting, while the images of horrible things swirled in and out of my head teasing me and almost feeding off my pain as if my mind was a Dementor, it's quite alien to me, depression. Sure I've been sad before, I've felt lonely and that life was unfair, but only to a certain extent, never this much. It felt like I was being crushed under all of these emotions and I couldn't get out. As if I was a hostage to my own reality, locked inside my head, with horrible pictures and no matter how much I try to get away from them, they following me from a distance, whispering in the back of my mind. Other times screaming in my ear. And every now and then, as I drifted in and out of sleep it disappeared altogether, only to jump out at me again and terrify me like a scary movie. Making me jump, waking me up with a huge jolt and leaving me panting and gasping desperately trying to clutch a happy memory.

We sat there not talking until Bill came in with Toast and Tea for us. I didn't look up but I recognised his voice, hesitant about what to say. Fred got up to talk to him in a hushed voice, peering at me from the corner of his eye like he was talking about me.

'Jessy, you need to eat.' came George's voice in my ear making me leap up in the air and clutch my heart. I looked at him for a moment wracking my head for words, as I had momentarily lost them. After a second I settled for shaking my head as I looked down at the large wet patch on his shirt from my tears. I got up quickly heading back for the bed and pulling the covers up over my head. I didn't like being pitied. And that's the only emotion that has been directed towards me since I got here. I needed to talk to someone, so I could try and get some of these things out of my head because seriously I think I might go insane if I don't, not that I'm not already crazy considering that's what half the school think. My stupid heart physically hurt, like it had been split in half then stomped on by someone big like Crabbe or Goyle, it burned. I curled into a ball, hugging my knees close to my chest and trying to blink as quickly as possible, because every time I closed my eyes I saw their bodies on the floor. I felt the bed drop on one side and the covers over me being removed. Georges face was centimetres from mine.

'Would you like a little company?' He asked trying to wipe the tears off my face, but only succeed in wiping them all over my face. I nodded grabbing his arm and pulling it around myself, facing the other way so I was cocooned in his arms.

* * *

><p>I woke up as I felt arms wrap around me once again, I turned over still half asleep.<p>

'Sorry' came the voice, it was Fred; they must have swapped while I was asleep. I smiled slightly but it didn't go to my eyes.

'Wanna go down stairs now?' He asked, looking concerned and slightly hopeful, I guessed he didn't like seeing me like this. Either that or he was hungry, typical Weasley boys.

I nodded and got up holding his hand and made my way downstairs, a tight knot formed in my stomach, Fred seem to understand somehow, squeezing my hand. I caught a look at myself in the bathroom mirror as we passed it. I look sick, my skin a pasty pale colour. My eyes still held that haunted look that I had yesterday, thought the dark circles under my eyes seem to intensify that.

* * *

><p>As we got closer I could hear an odd word of conversation with my name thrown in. When we got to the front room of the Burrow, most of the family was already there. When we did walk in all the Weasleys looked at me with the same pity in their eyes as I saw yesterday. My eyes started to sting but I blinked away any tears that were there before they could form. I sat down on the sofa between Ron and Percy. Ron pulled me into a hug, and Percy patted me on the shoulder. I guess that's as good as you get with Percy though.<p>

Mrs. Weasley looked at me for a brief moment; she looked as if she had been crying, though it's not odd considering her best friend since the age of 11 recently died, her expression though _was_ odd, as if she recognised someone she hadn't seen for a while and was trying to figure out how to approach them worried that they didn't remember who she was.

'Jess…' She started pausing trying to figure out what to say, she started looking at her hands, twisting them in a knot and undoing them again. She sighed before carrying on. '… Sweety, as you know me and Arthur are your Godparents. So if you want to, you can live with us.' I felt a sudden affection for the woman sat in front of me, the kind woman who even though she had seven children to feed and she could barely get by with that, she still asked if I wanted to live under her roof. She was the kind of selfless woman that put everyone else before herself, much like my mother, that's one of the reasons Molly Prewett was my mother's friend, she felt a pull towards her and just happened to sit in the same compartment as each other, and just happened to be in the same house and just happened to be in the same dorm. It's odd how fate works like that. How someone can have such a wonderful life, and have so many friends but one day, they're not there anymore, because the world doesn't need them. Haven't you ever noticed how the world doesn't need anyone? People die every day, and yet most of the world's population doesn't even know this. There are Millions of people out in the world that doesn't know that two Lovely, carefree, amazing, Caring, Loved, and selfless people have been taken away from me and so many others. They're not coming back and most of the people don't even care, if their family's safe and happy then the world keeps spinning, the fact that Hundreds even thousands of people, daily have to suffer the grief of a lost friend, parent or sibling, it kind of only hits you when you're in the same position as them. Looking into the face of Molly Weasley, whom my Mother has told me has changed very little over the years that they knew each other, a spark ignited and I saw exactly what Mum saw in her that day all those years ago that started all this. And I was glad that she saw it, and I was glad that I saw it too.

* * *

><p>Well like I said it's a bit, eh, a lot more dark. It get's lighter and funnier though. So I actually started writing this chapter before I started chapter 4 so I've been working on it for a long time, basically I wanted to make it perfect. I was originally going to make this longer, I actually hadn't finished this chapter there's more dialog after the ending but 1) I was taking too long and 2) I liked that for an ending. So I'm going to continue it in the next chapter. The next task should be in the next one too. I wasn't sure if you people liked long chapters or short ones, so you should probably tell me. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and favourited and put my story on alert, it really does mean a lot to me.<p>

Anywho, Review please and what-not, Love you all. ^3^


	7. No, I can't name the lizard, concentrate

I sat there, like a stunned fish looking at her, just looking. I don't know how many times I thanked her or how many times I said yes. I carried on nodding as if she was going to take it back if I didn't, which probably made me look like a mad nodding dog, which unfortunately is something I look like quite often.

Realising I looked like a silly person; I stopped shaking my head and sat there listening to the families banter about general things, unimportant things. I got up after a while to use the bathroom. After coming out and going up to the Twins room, I suddenly felt lonely again. I remembered things again. Which surprise, surprise I didn't want to remember. I sat down on the end of the bed and placed my head in my heads almost willing the Images to leave and after a while, they did.

After a while of sitting on my own, the twins joined me again. They smiled at me as they came in and sat down on their beds, which had now been returned to their previous states. I had been moved in with Ginny, that is until Bills old room is cleared out and as Molly put it 'Personalised for me', meaning putting the few things that survived the raid from my house into this new bedroom and bring my bed here.

* * *

><p>When night fell, Ginny and I headed up to her room. After getting into my new makeshift bed I lay there, thinking about things, nice things. Like all the pranks I've played on the Slytherin's with the Twins, and the fact that I'm in first place in the tournament, that was good. I thought about all the people in my life, and how nice and understanding they were, I lay there making little mental videos in my head of perfect situations, and after a while I thought of some more memories. Playing Quidditch, Picnics with Angie and Alicia down by the lake, meeting Harry and Hermione, getting sorted. They were all memories that I had good memories. Picking on Percy when I was younger, before he went to Hogwarts, I remembered baking a cake with Mum and Molly for Ron's birthday. He liked that cake, I did too. I smiled to myself starting too dose off, I like smiling.<p>

I woke up half way through the night, forgetting where I was for a moment, but after seeing Ginny's sleeping form in the bed next to me I remembered. Then out of nowhere my stomach churned horribly. I made my way hastily to the bathroom, where I proceeded to chuck my guts up. I felt horrible and my throat burned, I didn't feel like going back to bed and I honestly didn't think I would be able to make it. My legs felt weak and heavy like lead. So I stayed there, on the floor, in a bathroom. Cupping my forehead and trying to breathe normally.

* * *

><p>I woke with a start when I felt a hand on my forehead, after what felt like ten seconds and it probably was. Charlie was kneeling over me checking to see if I was alive probably. I'm so morbid when I'm grumpy. Then for the second time in what felt like a very small space of time I proceeded to puke my brains out. I bet that gave you a really nice visual image. Charlie bless him, was holding my hair back as I leaned over the toilet.<p>

'Not feeling too well then Jess?' He asked almost casually, I rolled my eyes at him.

'No, I just thought I'd sit here and improve my back muscles while puking to pass the time.' I snapped.

After a while I sighed.

'Are you going to go back to bed? Or staying here, I can keep you company if you want' Said Charlie smiling slightly. I shook my head, retuning the smile without effort, woo we're getting somewhere!

'Nah, you should go to bed, thank you though, I'll stay here for a moment, see if I need to empty my stomach in a lady like fashion again.' I babbled, he smiled and got up leaving me in the bathroom. I sat there for a moment before brining by knees up to my chest and rapping my arms around my legs, while resting my head on top of my knees. I sighed and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>Once again I was woken up by Charlie leaning over me, though this time it appeared he had brought guests to my humble abode. I rubbed my eyes trying to get rid of the blurriness; Ginny, Ron and Mrs. Weasley were standing behind Charlie, looking concerned. It wasn't like I was using the only bathroom so I knew they didn't want to pee.<p>

'Jess, its morning have you been here all night?' Charlie asked, I nodded, and smiling as well as I could I got up walking back down the stairs towards Ginny's room on the second floor. When I got there my bed wasn't there. I turned around looking for it, and even went as far as to look under her bed. I heard laughing from behind me and turned to see Ginny standing in the doorway.

'Mum and Dad finished Bills room for you, all you have to do is get your things.' She said smiling at me, I smiled back.

'That's a shame, your snores lulled me to sleep last night, and it'll be weird not sleeping in the same room as a foghorn.' She laughed at me, it was an ongoing joke between us, Ginny didn't snore and neither did I, but most of her brothers did. I made my way to my new bedroom walking up the stairs and looked in. There was a dresser in one corner but that was it for the room. Mr. Weasley sat in there looking at a torch he had obviously found somewhere, he was taking it apart and sniffing the wires. I stood there for a moment inwardly laughing as he 'inspected' the torch; he looked up and jumped slightly upon seeing me. Then a slight smile spread across his face, a forced one.

'Well, we need to fill this new room of yours don't we?' He said in fake happiness, I smiled and nodded not sure where he was going with this but guessing I didn't really want to know.

* * *

><p>And that's how I ended up back in front of my house. Mr. Weasley wanted me to go with him to get the few things that survived the raid. The deatheaters took a lot of valuable things as well as a lot of things that meant a lot to me; they used the bin outside and put it in the back garden and put photos and things inside the bin before setting it alight. So there wasn't much left, which was kind of sucky.<p>

I turned to Mr. Weasley who looked kind of uneasy; he put his arm out in a gesture that made me feel like he wanted me to go in first. I walked towards the front door as I had every day, but for some reason the door seemed so much further away from me today, I walked into the hall and fully took in the damage that has been inflicted to the house. I hadn't noticed it before mainly because I was in such a panic. I walked up the stairs first, not wanting to go into the living room, I knew that they weren't in there but I couldn't do that yet. When I got to the landing I turned left into my parent's bedroom to see if I could salvage anything from the raid in here. My parents weren't silly and didn't keep money and things that were important in plain sight but they also went as far as to hide things in the walls and under the floor boards. I went to the one of the few they had in their room, pulling the bed out and crawling on the floor until I found the slight grove that indicated it was there. I removed it and found a variety of things, none of them really catching my eye apart from a small silver object, I picked it up recognising it as the locket my Dad had given Mum for their anniversary two years ago, with a picture of the three of us inside it and a place for another photo, I sit there for a moment smiling at the find I have. I remembered the day the picture was taken we all had wet hear because we went to a Muggle adventure park for the day and has just come off the waterslide, I really enjoyed that day, Mum had pushed Dad into the big water fountain that was near the front gates of the park. The people in the picture were smiling and laughing while waving at the camera, I started laughing slightly while remembering the day, not as hard as I used to but a laugh all the same. I quickly fasten it around my neck and rummage through the stuff, finding nothing of real significance to me. I get up and move off to the next hole in the wall. I kept looking in other rooms for things though none of the other rooms had little holes like my parents room had. I managed to find Mr. Weasley who soon shrunk my bed. I couldn't use Bills because they thought it was unstable, his room was quite often where the Twins would do experiments and the bed legs where so worn and chipped that they could have collapsed on me any second.

I walked outside into my garden. Apart from the giant burned patch in the middle of the grass it didn't look any different to when I was five until quite resonantly. Mum was a big gardener, she could never have any Magical plants in the garden because of the Muggle neighbours but she still prided herself with a variation of flowers. I remembered back when I didn't go to Hogwarts. I must have been about six or seven and It was a hot Summers day, My Mum and I had just finished planting the last of the flowers in the garden and Dad was trying to figure out how to blow up the paddling pool he had brought back on his way home from work, while we all had ice-creams.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>'Richard, do you want me to do that?' called Alaina from her seat next to her daughter, Jessica. She wore a look or sheer amusement as her Husband tried blowing up a large blue paddling pool up with only a small pump. Alaina was a middle height woman with dark brown hair and an almost constant smile; she was dressed in beige shorts and a floral loose blouse.<p>

'No, I think I'm quite capable of doing this without your help, this is a man's job.' Richard called back, smiling at his young daughter who was looking on at him with a look of idolism. Richard was tall man, with a slight beer belly, he had deep laugh lines indicating that he was constantly smiling and laughing, which he was, and he was one of the kindest people you could find. His sense of humour apparent through the way he spoke to others. He had black hair and green eyes, a trait that his younger daughter had gotten, and him from his mother. He nodded and continued what he started, he didn't need any magic to do this, he felt the gift would mean more if he had done it all. His daughter was sitting on a blanket with her mother, happily licking an ice-cream while her mother kept putting her hat on that she kept taking off. Next to her was a small doll she had, had for a long time, so long in fact that she had christened it Dolly. It sat down next to her with her own plastic ice-cream. Jessica was dressed in her swimming costume already as she had been ready to get into her new pool before her Dad had even unpacked it. After a moment Alaina subtly waved her wand helping her Husband with the pool, she placed her finger over her lips and made a 'shhing' sound as the pool started inflating faster and faster. Jessica giggled and nodded.

'There see, told you nothing a little persistence and determination couldn't do.' He called smiling widely at his now bouncing daughter. He straightened up breathing deeply from all the 'manpower' he put into it, flexing his nonexistent muscles and took a lick of Jessica's ice-cream.

* * *

><p>The memory came and went in seconds and I smiled noticing the swing that my Dad had also insisted on putting up non-magically. He'd always been good at D.I.Y things but when it came to putting together toys he just couldn't. I always found this funny, but he never liked my Mum doing it for him magically he felt that it took away from the present and that it seemed he didn't care enough to do it himself, this of course lead him to make and fix everything himself insisting Mum didn't need to use her Magic for such things. I remembered I never saw him complaining about her making Diner with magic but he wouldn't, he would have married food if he could.<p>

* * *

><p>After Mr. Weasley shrank down my bed and a few other things and I got the few clothes that I kept over my house while at school we headed back to the Burrow.<p>

After not crying at all while at my house I felt the aftermath of it all come onto me at once. I wasn't ever going to go back and it hit me like a ton of bricks.

* * *

><p>That evening while sitting in the living room Mrs. Weasley comes in wearing her apron and with floury hands.<p>

'Will someone go and get some eggs for me from the coop?' she asked I stood up and nodded at the same time George did. He looked at me and smiled.

'We'll get it Mum' He said walking towards the door, I quickly followed after him. We talked animatedly for a while about odd things, about Harry and the next task in the tournament. He asked if I had figured it out yet, I was about to answer when I stopped. Not purposely, I hadn't wanted to stop. But I physically couldn't move, well I couldn't move my legs. George was next to me in the same situation. He cursed under his breath.

'Err, what have you done? And can you get me out?' I asked getting slightly annoyed. He looked at me sceptically and pointed upwards. I looked up and there was some mistletoe attached to the doorway of the barn that held the chicken coops.

'Please tell me that's not magical mistletoe.' I asked, though it was hopeless because I was stuck so it obviously was. Magical Mistletoe, I'd heard about it once but didn't really know how it worked, all I knew was that you couldn't get away unless you kiss the person you're stuck under it with.

'Well, you know what we have to do.' said George frowning slightly. But I didn't, at my house we only ever had normal mistletoe, and that was only at parties, the only time I had heard about it was when I heard some girls scheming about putting it above places and getting boys they liked trapped.

'Err, no I don't' I said quite loudly. 'What-what kind of kiss?' I asked stuttering over my words.

'Oh you don't know?' he asked, I shook my head. 'These things don't take it lightly; it has to be a proper kiss…'

'What do you mean by a proper kiss?' I asked interrupting him.

'I mean, it has to be on the lips and not just a peck, it has to be a proper kiss, and the mistletoe won't let us go until it thinks we've kissed well enough.' He finished. I just nodded as he leaned in.

I leaned up stretching the rest of the way to meet him, and then suddenly our lips crashed together, I rapped my arms around his neck as his hands settled in my waist, It wasn't like they say in the movies, it wasn't fireworks, it was 20 times no, 50 times better than that. It was like hundreds and hundreds of things were going through my head and I was swimming almost melting into him. It was an odd concept, kissing my best friend, but I found that I liked it. A lot. I felt his tongue come out of his mouth and brush against my bottom lip causing me to gasp slightly giving him the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth, darting in and out like a little lizard. I had a hard time not naming this imaginary lizard as I was letting my brain ramble on to me. A second later I felt the restrains that had held us disappear, he ever so slowly let go of me. He brought his hand us and brushed the hair out of my face, smiling slightly though almost sadly and then walked over to the coops to get the eggs. I followed after and picked up two also as we headed back to the house.

* * *

><p>We walked in silence, awkward silence; I had to stop myself numerous times from spewing some random fact or question, but just managed. When we got in I handed the eggs to Molly and went and sat down next to Ginny, George headed straight to Fred and whispered something in his ear before Fred got up and walked out of the room quickly heading up stairs. Ginny looked at me and indicated for me to follow her. We walked up to her room when she turned to me.<p>

'Spill it, I've never seen George look so smug, what happened.' She said eyes gleaming.

After I told her quickly what happened she ran up stairs telling me she was going to listen to the Twins conversation. I just sighed to myself and went to bed. I would be going back to Hogwarts tomorrow and I needed my rest.


	8. Ayana Teal, Alien? Or Cyborg?

Chapter 8

The trip back to Hogwarts was different than normal. This was mainly because we were joined in our compartment with another girl. One I didn't recognise, obviously new. There was a light tapping on the door before it slid open and there stood a pretty girl with long blond hair sweeping across her face, which was white, as pale as marble and dotted with honey coloured freckles. Her eyes were wide with long eyelashes that brushed her cheeks when she blinked, her eyes were blue, a simple blue but pretty none the less. She smiled when she came in and swept the hair from over her face before opening her mouth to talk in a soft but slightly nervous voice.

'Sorry' she said, 'is it alright if I sit in here? I'm new you see.' She smiled apologetically. Fred nodded moving over and giving her space to sit next to him.

'Yeah, sure. You're a bit late to be starting though aren't you? People normally start at the beginning of the year.' George stated. The pale girl blushed, a pink tint formed across her freckled cheeks and the tip of her nose. She nodded before talking again.

'Yeah, Professor. Dumbledore let me start now, due to...err, special circumstances.' She said looking down at her hands. Almost as if she was feeling guilty. My eyebrows furrowed together as I was letting her answer weave around my brain.

'My name's Ayana, Ayana Teal by the way. It's nice to meet you.' She said looking around the compartment smiling slightly.

'I'm Ginny Weasley-' I jumped out of my skin; I'd forgotten Ginny was here with us. She looked at me oddly, but carried on talking '-nice to meet you too, so what year are you going to be in?'

'Sixth year' she said smiling slightly. Fred and George grinned at this.

'Us too, and Jess.' Said Fred pointing to me, I looked up with a scowl on my face, there was something going on with this girl. Didn't anyone else think it was weird that she just started halfway through the year? And special circumstances? I doubt it. I watched her, but then noticing that I was still scowling at her, I straightened my face out and put on a smile. The girl looked oblivious to my accidental rudeness meanwhile Ginny was giving me the look.

'…anyway, have you been sorted yet? What house do you want to be in?' Asked Fred, looking interested, George nodded edging further away from me and leaning in to talk with her. Great so now I'm in the corner of the bloody compartment and all my friends have gathered around some blond chick. I bet she's a Hufflepuff. I hope she's a Hufflepuff too, I thought scowling out the window. I don't know why I was acting like this but I had a sudden disliking for this girl. I'll just have to keep an eye on her. As we got closer to Hogwarts I found out that she didn't know what house she would be in and that Dumbledore was going to get her sorted in his office before the Christmas feast. Halfway through a pointless conversation about animals I got up and left the compartment to change into my ropes.

When I got back I stopped before walking in because I heard my name being said.

'…Nah, I'm sure Jess likes you, she's just been through a tough Christmas and she's not coping with it very well, s'all.' said George. I scoffed, not coping? I was fine, I've been coping fine. I remembered the funeral. I only cried a little and that was when they were being buried. Apart from that, around them anyway I've been quite the cheerful person. It was only when I was alone and not having my mind taken off of it that I broke down. And they didn't know about that.

'Oh, what happened?' She asked, sounding upset, why was she upset? Fred started telling her when I burst into the compartment with a bit more force than I intended. How dare he tell some stranger about my personal business! I looked at him, a look that made him flinch. And sat down in the corner, when I was sure he wasn't going to say anything I blinked again. I have a knack of not actually having to blink that often, it really creeps people out.

* * *

><p>When we finally got back to Hogwarts I was jumped on by someone, I looked up and saw that the person squeezing me to death was in fact a girl, a girl called Ally Halls, a Ravenclaw friend of mine, and coming to think of it I hadn't seen much of her recently. We're very good friends, we met on the train to Hogwarts she had nowhere to sit and so sat with me, the Twins and Lee Jordan, but she was sorted into Ravenclaw. She is pretty with short dark brown hair and a fringe, for a Ravenclaw she was very laid back, that is when it's not exam period, last year during our O.W.L's she was anything but laid back. She's the type of person who is nearly always happy, and bubbly. Though she says that's what I'm like. Bless.<p>

'Hey Al, haven't seen you in a while.' I said smiling while she linked arms with me.

'I heard about your family, I'm sorry.' She said quietly making sure no one else could hear. I smiled and continued walking into the Great Hall with her. When I went to sit down I saw that my normal space was taken by none other than the new girl, what's her name? Oh yeah, Ayana. I pretended to ignore it and sat down next to Harry. Harry looked at the Twins and then at Ayana before mouthing 'you guys fall out or something?' I shook my head and started waiting for the food to appear on the plates.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry nudge Ron and motioned with his head towards them and then me, then Ron did the same to Hermione. They whispered among themselves for a short moment, I sighed and helped myself to the food on the table.

All the way through Dinner I could hear the Twins and Ayana talking and laughing and joking. I was feeling extremely bitter, and that's not a good thing. I looked over to Ally and saw she was looking over here with her eyebrows furrowed; I just shrugged my shoulders and carried on putting food in my mouth and looking like a wet weekend. I hoped that they were just being nice to her because it was her first day. Professor Dumbledore did a short speech in which he introduced her, welcoming her to the school.

And it only got worse. I shared a dorm with her.

* * *

><p>As the next day zoomed by I realised that the twin's friendliness with Ayana wasn't going anywhere. They sat next to her in Defence against the dark arts. Once again taking up my space and forcing me to sit at the back on my own. I wouldn't have minded that much if she had asked to sit in my seat or if she wasn't so dang nice. I'm pretty sure she's Evil, or an Alien I mean who else would steal someone's best friends then try to talk to them and smile like they were best friends, not humans that's for sure, and it's not like she was like that to everyone else, she was really shy and reserved.<p>

Thanks to all this time alone I had a little episode in Transfiguration and had to leave the room. Don't ask how all I know was one minute I was daydreaming about dropping a boulder on Ayana, and then the next I was seeing my parents dead on the classroom floor. Of course I had to start bawling my eyes out then and there. So I stood up and walked out hiding in the toilets.

* * *

><p>That night at dinner I got there early and saw that Ayana wasn't there, but Fred and George were. I seized the opportunity and sat in my normal place. Smiling to myself I greeted them. And things went pretty normally from then on, we planned a few pranks…and then, Ayana came in and sat down next to Fred whom quickly took up a conversation with her causing me to get quieter as I carried on talking so I didn't look stupid. George got up and sat on her other side to join in the conversation with them. I must have looked heartbroken because quite a few people were looking at me sympathetically. I rolled my eyes and smiled at a couple of people who just smiled back. After a moment I got up and walked back to the common room. I heard shouting from behind me I turned thinking it might be the Twins or Ally but saw Hermione, huffing and puffing while running up the stairs to catch up to me.<p>

'I'll walk up to the common room with you, and you can tell me what's going on with you and the Twins, yeah?' She asked I smiled at this and started from the beginning also telling her about my parents, she looked shocked, Ron hadn't told her then yet? Or maybe they were still angry at each other? I don't know. When I went to bed that night Angie, Katie and Alicia all came in and got into bed. As it got later and later I wondered where Ayana was, as she still hadn't come back. After a while I gave up waiting to see if she would make it back here, I rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning I went to have a shower and put on some light makeup. I went back into the Dorm and saw that Ayana was in her bed, looking slightly worn out but asleep none the less, quite peacefully I might add. I realized that if I didn't wake her up now, she would miss breakfast and might even sleep through our first lesson. It was double potions with the Ravenclaws. Snape's not the most forgiving to person. I should probably wake her up, but then again. I would have the twins to myself…<p>

I shook her slightly. 'Wake up; you'll miss breakfast if you don't hurry up' I said still shaking the blondes' shoulders.

'Nuuugahh' She said sitting up suddenly and looking at me like I was about to kill her, which in all fairness wasn't far from the truth. She then understood what I had said and nodded getting up. I nodded to myself. See? I can be nice.

I headed down the staircases before I got into the Great Hall. I didn't even bother sitting next to the twins this time. I sat Angelina and Katie who smiled at me, in my head while looking over at the twins I kept repeating 'I'm not going to fight her for your friendship because if I'm your best friend I shouldn't have to.' It was helping…a bit.

When I got to potions I wasn't surprised to see the twins sharing a table with Lee and Ayana, I sighed, and once again I was being turfed out of my seat by the new girl. For some reason I knew that if it had been anyone else I would have forcefully removed them from my seat if I had to, I just couldn't do this with her. But this time I decided to do something about it, in a nice fashion. I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around smiling shyly.

'Excuse me, but that's my seat.' I said indicating towards the space she was in. Realization spread across her face and she blushed slightly.

'Oh, sorry I didn't know, I'll move if you'd like?' She said moving to get her things. And I have no idea why, but for some reason I shook my head.

'No its okay, I'll find somewhere else to sit.' And walked off, well that went well. I sat myself next to Ally, whom had saved me a seat guessing what was going to happen.

'Why did you let her sit there?' she whispered raising her eyebrows as Professor Snape put the instructions up on the board. I shrugged while chopping up the ingredients that we needed.

After class that day I found I didn't know where to go. Normally on a Wednesday at Lunch I would go up into the common room or if that was overcrowded got to the twin's dormitory and work on new pranks and more recently the skiving snack boxes. But I felt that wouldn't work, it was almost like I was being pushed out of my friendship group. I noticed in potions even Lee was talking to her like he had known her for years rather than a couple of days, though she wasn't quite so talkative back with him, I'll have to keep an eye on that. I also realized that I was still no closer to figuring out this egg but I'll get to that when some other time.

I had to admit it had only been 2 ½ to 3 days that this has been happening. It's not like its being going on for weeks. I decided I would figure out what was wrong with Ayana, why she just randomly started school in the middle of the year, and why she's attached herself to the Twins but won't talk more than a few words to the rest of the school and why she's so reserved about her life. Apparently according to Lee whom I've had the chance to talk to, she's wouldn't answer any questions about her life before Hogwarts, he and the Twins don't know anything about her family, where she lives what school she used to go to, anything, it's very odd. The only thing I can do is hang around them more, try and fit back in. It shouldn't be too hard. I have after all known the Twins for 16 years longer than her. That has to count for something right? Yes of course it does. So this is it I have to start scheming soon.

That evening when Ayana came into the common room I greeted her good naturedly. I was pretty sure she was safe, I had checked under her bed for any explosives and as I didn't really want to invade her privacy I used Accio. 'ACCIO BOMBS!' I had yelled. When nothing came flying towards me I marked the area as safe and sat down to read until she entered the room. I had asked her the obvious questions.

'Where did you used to live?' In which her answer had been America, so we were getting somewhere. After asking a few more questions I found that I actually liked the girl, she was really nice. And we had a lot in common, it turns out she doesn't live with her parents. But I was still suspicious. There was defiantly something odd about her and I was going to find out what, even if it was because she was my friend and I wanted to make sure she was okay.

The next few days passed without any mishaps. Instead of having to sit on my own I sat with Ayana in a few lessons but most of the time I went back to my old seat, as she wasn't in all the lessons with us.

* * *

><p>As the weeks dragged by the 24th of February loomed nearer. I had also became closer and closer to Ayana, then one evening over Dinner she came up to me saying she had to go and see her Aunt whom she lived with, apparently she was sick and Ayana was the only person who could look after her.<p>

'I hope she gets better soon. When do you leave?'

'Err, in about 10 minutes actually', she replied jumping up and heading out of the Great Hall. I shook my head and headed up stairs to the common room.

The tournament was getting closer and I still hadn't figured out the stupid egg.

* * *

><p>Huzzah, Finally I think its good enough...sort of. I've redone this chapter at least 5 times. I'm not really counting. I hope you like it. I actually have a plot now! WOO! Anyway, It's going to start getting better now. Ayana is a fun Character! Brownie points to anyone can guess what's up with her. ;)<p>

Reviews would be marvellous, I love you all. And the feedback I have been getting had been wonderful! I was thinking I know I didn't go into much detail... well any with the Funeral, but if you guys want one I could do a one-shot for that. Also, I'm thinking to having a girl in Jess's year, Slytherin, she won't be very nice. If anyone want to give me suggestions for looks, style or a name then feel free. :) Thank you for reading this huge endy bit, if you have.

Keep pottering my loves. And again REVIEW!


	9. Go away, I'm trying not to kill myself

I was walking down a practically deserted corridor on my way to transfiguration, when a glint caught my eye. I stopped walking and backtracked to where I had seen it. Standing there was a suit of armour holding a particularly shiny sword. I leaned back placing my hands on my hips to examine it. Looking both ways down the corridor I saw no one was about, I quickly got out my wand and reduced the size of the sword and placed it in my bag, later I would put it under my bed with the rest of my collection of weapons. I turned on my heels to carry on with my now short journey to Transfiguration; I was turning when I nearly walked straight into Snape, whom was standing behind me trying to figure out a way to put me into detention when he hadn't seen me do anything wrong. You see, Snape and I kind of got off on the wrong foot when we first met; basically we were making our first potion when mine went… a bit wrong. Apparently setting fire to your teacher isn't a good way to introduce yourself. Sometimes I feel he treats me worse than Harry.

'Ah. Miss…Whestone… And what would a person such as yourself be doing lingering around some old suit of armour? Not, doing anything…suspicious now, are you?' He said in his drawling tone.

'Did you know Hermit crabs have sex upside down?' I asked, grinning madly. At this he turned on his heels and headed off in the opposite direction of that he had originally been walking in.

* * *

><p>The past week has been quite eventful for me. From bewitching a suit of armour to follow Snape around the castle for a whole day, singing Barbie Girl whenever he took points off of Gryffindor; to Placing a rubber arm on the corner of a corridor in red paint with a knife next to it so it looked like someone had been murdered, a few Firsties cried, it was wonderful.<p>

Not to mention the fact that I have been trying to figure out the egg again. I think I might actually just blow it up. With a bomb; I have connections.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the common room with the egg on my lap I pondered why I couldn't understand it. Maybe it was Morse code, Nah. Morse code was boops and beeps.<p>

'Stupid egg, what do you want from me?' I said, and then licked it. Yes, licked it. I didn't think about what I was doing and it happened. People of course are looking at me, probably thinking I'm slightly mad, and like I've said before, I probably am. I pushed the first year off the sofa that I was sitting on and laid down placing the egg on my chest.

'Do you want blood, Shall I murder someone with you? Will you make sense then?' I looked up, people where trying to be discreet as they slowly moved away from me. I sat up and suddenly launched my egg across the room. I watched as it hit the wall opposite me narrowly missing a group of fifth years, causing them to look up with alarm and a few curse words to escape their mouths. It bounced off with a clang rolling in a circle before coming to a stop.

I sighed as I got up heading to my dorm, I notice out of the corner of my eye that the people left in the common room let out a visible sigh of relief.

I got into bed, closing my curtains around me, hoping that the fact that I never closed them didn't make anyone suspect anything and come to see if I was alright. I lay my head down on my pillow, feeling tears fall down my cheeks and on to my pillow. Normally when I had a problem I would owl my Mum and Dad to ask them. Of course they wouldn't be able to help me with this, but my Dad might have given me a hint if I bribed him with chocolate. I missed them, terribly. There wasn't a moment that went by when I didn't miss them. It had been a long while since they had died, almost a month. And I was coping much better than I had been. I wasn't really a big crier, so in whole the continuous crying I had been doing over their deaths had passed relatively quickly.

* * *

><p>The next day I found myself in my dormitory laying on my bed pondering things, Ayana's random disappearances every now and then. It's been at least two times now; her Aunt didn't seem to be getting any better over the months that I had known her. I noticed how she would look really rough near the time of her disappearances then get better. Like an ongoing loop.<p>

I sighed as I got up, out of habit picking up my egg and heading to the bathroom to have a shower. I got into the shower holding the egg, maybe it had to be hot or something, I hadn't thought of that.

I turned on the water, slowly sliding my hands around the egg searching for any groves to open it. I sighed as I stood under the pounding water opening the egg, who knows; maybe the egg likes bathrooms or something. As I opened the egg, I noticed it wasn't screeching-well not continually it was on and off. I moved the egg out from under the water. It continued to screech. It was then, that a tiny light went on in my head. I washed my hair quickly getting out of the shower. I started looking around my dorm for something big enough to hold my egg and enough water to cover it. I continued rummaging around, when I stopped and started laughing. Am I a witch or not? I continued to laugh until I grabbed Angie's hair brush and transfigured it into a big metal bath like thing. I then cast "Aguamenti" and waited for it to fill up.

Once it was full I put the egg under the water and opened it. At first I thought nothing was happening and that I was wrong, but as I leaned my head closer to the surface of the water I heard a soft murmuring. I took a deep breath and stuck my head under the water; a song began to play;

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
><em>We cannot sing above the ground,<em>  
><em>And while you're searching ponder this;<em>  
><em>We've taken what you'll sorely miss,<em>  
><em>An hour long you'll have to look,<em>  
><em>And to recover what we took,<em>  
><em>But past an hour, the prospect's black,<em>  
><em>Too late it's gone, it won't come back.<em>

'Well that was creepy.' I said out loud. I wrote it down after walking back to the dorm, having to listen to it again and again to remember it right. I looked up at the clock on the wall, it was getting late. I re-read through the riddle again.

"Above the ground" suggesting…Underground? No that's still above a layer of ground, wait, the egg couldn't sing above the ground. But it could sing under water! So this task will be underwater… For an hour? Ah… Is this a good time to say I can't swim?

I made my way back down stairs my head and shoulders still dripping with water, as I headed towards the library. When I got down the first flight of stairs I spotted Harry, he looked like he had just had a bath fully clothed. I looked at him, and he looked at me.

'Egg?' We both asked at the same time, we smirked.

'Yeah.' Said Harry ruffling his wet hair, I merely nodded.

'Got any idea what it means?' I asked, he shook his head. 'Going to see Hermione?' He grinned nodding. I grinned back, 'me too.'

'She's in the library come on' and so we set off towards the Library getting odd looks from people who obviously hadn't seen two people who were soaking wet making their way towards the Library. Half way there I saw Fred, George and Lee all huddled in a corner talking in hushed voices. They stopped abruptly when Harry and I came around the corner.

'Oh, it's okay. It's just Jess and Harry.' said Lee. Fred let out a puff of breath, looking pleased that no one had overheard their next prank.

I got three raised eyebrows as I approached them; I told Harry I would meet him and Hermione in the Library after I had told the three musketeers about the egg song. I read it to them and told them about my not so small swimming problem which of course they knew of anyway.

'Well, that's easy. We were working on something so you could breathe underwater a year or so back. Didn't you call it something weird like "water-Guppy Gum"' Fred said thinking back. I nodded remembering.

'Do we still have the recipe?' I asked quietly, while a group of 7th years walked past. Fred and George nodded vigorously.

'It's not going to help with swimming, you know that right?' George said stooping down and looking into my eyes. I nodded.

'It won't matter; if I don't need to breathe then I can't drown.' I stated hesitantly, I paused for a moment before nodding.

It took a while but we eventually found the test products.

'These work right?' I asked looking over to Fred who was searching for the draft paper on it. Containing all the stages we went through including the side effects. His eyes scanned down the paper.

'Looks like the only side effect is heaviness in the water, that's only as it wears off though, you should be out of the water before then.' I nodded before taking the tiny sweets in my hand.

We headed back out of the common room when we saw Professor McGonagall, she hurried over to us.

'Do any of you know where Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger are?' See looked slightly disgruntled as if she had lost something important and had been searching for it for a while, slowly getting more panicky the longer it took.

'They're in the Library last time I saw them.' said Fred, McGonagall look relived.

'Can you go and fetch them, And Mr. Weasley' she looked at George 'Can you come down with them.' At that she strode off fixing her hair as best she could. Fred and I looked to George whom merely shrugged in a "who knows" manner. It was very rare, extremely in fact, for Fred and George not to both be given detention at the same time as they were always together and so if a teacher found one they would naturally assume that the other was in on it also, giving both detentions.

When we got to the Library we saw Harry, Ron and Hermione all at a table huddled around stacks and stacks of books.

'Who on earth wants to make their nose hair grow into ringlets?' Hermione said, snapping shut the book she was reading with a huff.

'I wouldn't mind,' said Fred from beside me. 'Be a talking point wouldn't it.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked up.

'What are you three doing here?' Ron asked.

'Looking for you,' Said George, 'McGonagall wants you and me Ron, and you too Hermione.'

'Why?' said Hermione looking surprised.

'Dunno, she looked a bit grim, though,' said Fred.

'We're supposed to walk down to her office,' George said.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione like they were being taken away from him forever. Hermione bid him farewell and took off after Ron and George.

'Good luck in the task tomorrow Harry.' I said smiling at him slightly.

'You too.' He said. Fred and I turned away waving over our shoulders as we left the Library.

* * *

><p>Fred and I were walking back to the common room, betting on what George got detention for.<p>

'Do you recon it was for the dungbombs last night? I'm sure Filch saw us.' Fred said.

'Nah, if it were we would all have been given detention.' I answered.

'What about,' he started, 'Nah.'

We were walking down a fairly busy corridor when out of nowhere a firstie bumped right into me, making my bag tip sideways, causing a rather large serrated knife to fall to the floor with a loud clatter. I bent down grabbing the knife to hastily stash it back in my bag causing a few other objects to fall out too. Including; A half shrunken mace about the size of my hand, a gun, two hatchets, a peashooter and a fake moustache fall on the floor, most rather loudly. I quickly stood up and began rubbing the back of my neck.

'Geeze, I wonder how those got here.' I said, then getting slightly louder. 'Someone should really be more careful about where they keep their dangerous and deadly weapons. No Fred, you're right, I wonder who these belong to. I will just have to keep hold of them for… Dumbledore! Yes Fred, I agree. Let's go back to the common room.' I finished, I hastily re-packing my weapons while grabbing a confused Fred's arm. Fred was trying not to laugh as it was quite apparent that he hadn't said a word.

As we neared the end of the corridor a solid object stood in front of me, blocking my way.

'Uhh, excuse me.' I said rudely, I looked up to see Snape leering down at me. Apparently some little shitter had told him about my various weapons. He took my pea shooter.

As he was walking away I said in a loud tone so he would defiantly hear me 'Good job he didn't see the pointy sharp weapons eh, Freddie?' Snape paused for a brief moment and I half expected him to turn back and yell at me, preceded by emptying my bag. But to my surprise he shook his head and continued walking down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Fred and I were sitting in the boy's dorm waiting for George to come back from McGonagall's, while going over the plans for tomorrow. We didn't know what I was supposed to be finding, or if the Gum lasted for an hour. Or what I'm going to do if it does run out and I'm not capable of swimming to the surface in time. But of course, I didn't really want to talk about that, so I didn't really have a backup plan if anything like that did go wrong. It was getting later and later, Fred would occasionally go down to the common room to ask if Hermione, Ron or George had come back, each time getting a no. It was the last time he went down while I waited for him that I felt my eyes get heavy, closing without my permission.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up early the next morning. Still curled up in Fred's bed.<p>

'Eww,' I said out loud, I sat up. 'When was the last time you changed these sheets?' I asked. I saw movement from George's bed.

'Dunno, a month. Don't really keep track.' came Fred's voice, still extremely groggy from sleep.

'George isn't back yet then?' I asked, that was concerning, I really didn't want to think what George was doing in McGonagall's office all night. My mind wanders to gross and dirty places sometimes without my say so. I voiced this to Fred who just 'eww-ed' at me and turned over.

It's the day of the task I kept repeating to myself in my head when I was back in my own dorm. I was even more worried this time than I was the first time. Probably because I didn't have a plan in which I didn't have to do anything. I've been told not to use that trick I used in the Dragons nest again. Something about unfairness, who cares? I cheated to get in, I should be allowed to do it. Well that's what I said to Dumbledore, he merely patted my head and said 'Nice try.' That was in the same conversation that he told me not to call the minister of magic a 'Bald Old Coot' to his face. Actually, coming to think of it, he told me not to do quite a few things in that conversation. Including, Bothering Snape, Creeping up behind Draco and whispering 'I know your secret' winking and walking away and anything to do with the Womping Willow, including throwing things at it, running up spanking it and running away, and telling first years there's buried treasure under the tree, while watching the hilariously that will be sure to commence from a safe distance.

* * *

><p>I got down to the lake a little late due to the fact that I had taken a while to decide whether or not I was going to run away into the forest and live like Tarzan and be raised by thestrals.<p>

I have a plan, a glorious plan. That will in fact just like last time, make it so I only have to do half the job. Huzzah for laziness. I looked around, the stands were full of people waiting to watch what they were sure was going to be another exciting task. I of course was wishing more than ever that I had never put my name in that ridiculous fancy cup. Yes I may have a plan, a wonderful fool proof plan. But like Ayana had said to me when I had told her of my plan this morning, I am indeed a fool. I looked around at the other champions; we were spread out in such a way that made me guess that whatever they had "stolen" was in the middle of the lake, excellent. Fleur DePhlegm was the furthest away in the smallest of swimming suits I have ever seen in my many years of living and seeing. Next was Cedric, wearing what looked like a man thong? Who knows, he was shivering, rubbing his bare arms while jumping from foot to foot. Krum was somewhere to my other side wearing shorts and a sleeveless top thing. Harry who had just arrived was in his school ropes looking quite tired and put out, bless him he looked like he had just ran a marathon, I waved like crazy to him, giving him a thumbs up and then pretending to drown when he finally saw me. I was next to him wearing a red and gold swim suit with a skirt over the top you know like one of those attached ones. Pretty cute if you ask me, and you should because I'm a cool kid, and now, here I am rambling to myself about how cool I am. I really am going insane but you know, that sounds like more fun than this stupid bloody task.

I could hear Bagman mumbling on about what we had to do, and suddenly everyone was jumping into the water, Harry was next to me looking like he was going to throw up as he stuffed some green stuff into his mouth, he was then pushed into the lake by none other than Mad-eye moody. I held the Gum in my hand as I sat down and started murmuring the incantation to my feet. I could hear bagman over the noise of the crowd.

'And there's Jessica from Hogwarts, looking a little confused if you ask me, you're supposed to go into the water, love.' He said sarcastically followed by a swarm of laughter made by the crowd.

I felt like flipping him off.

I should flip him off.

I'm seriously considering flipping him off.

I just flipped him off.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I got up and started walking towards the water still hearing Bagman's annoying voice magnified by magic. Merlin's saggy parts if I get the chance I will let him meet Mr. Mace. When I got out a fair way, people started noticing I wasn't going under the water, faze one of my plan complete. I could feel the cold water beneath my feet, and hear the sound of the splashing the water caused, I was half tempted to just jump up and down like a little kid, I withheld myself nicely though and carried on. I looked down as I walked waiting for it to get dark enough to know I was over the deepest part of the lake, marking it as the middle. I ignored the crowd who were watching me like Seeing Eye hawks as I was the only champion that they could see and continued my search for the middle.<p>

After about five awkward minutes I finally found what I guessed was the middle. I popped the Gum into my mouth, being careful not to chew it; I don't really want to suffocate now do I? No is the answer you're looking for.

I took a deep breath looking down into the deep black water. That looks…deeper than the shallow end in a pool. I closed my eyes before yelling the counter curse sending me plunging into the water. The moment I felt the water close around my head I started chewing, instantly able to breathe again. That's good, I'm not dying. I put my hands by my sides, like a pencil and slowly drifted down to the bottom of the lake.

I attempted to swim in the direction that I guessed would be the middle, but instead just accomplished swimming around and around in circles for a while. I had to be careful not to open my mouth because well, the gum wouldn't work if it came out of my mouth or lost contact with my mouth. But that's a minor technicality, nothing to worry about, unless, you know, I'm at the bottom of the lake, and drown. That would suck, a lot.

* * *

><p>Well this is fun…SHIT WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? I turned around… kind of; it was more of an underwater roll, searching for that almost foreboding dark blur that had passed me. This is just like in those Muggle movies where they see a dark blur and then they die. Great, I'm going to die. But still I kept swimming, "onwards" as many people have indeed said. Oh god, I'm being stalked by a water demon, I heard a noise from behind me, again I did my graceful underwater roll, but I couldn't see a much through the murkiness of the lake. I felt something on my leg, clinging like a limpet, I looked down, tugging my leg only to find that it was only a weed, I tugged again and I was free. I looked up, more cautious now surveying the water, searching for anything indicating the direction I was meant to be travelling in. And suddenly everything went dark, Grindylows were everywhere coming in from every direction, I started to panic, not being able to talk meant I had to do silent spells, this wasn't very helpful as I wasn't very good at them, I cast stupefy, hoping it would catch them and to my surprise it hit one and sent the others scattering, unfortunately it also sent lots of sharp fin like things in my direction, hitting my face and arms covering me in cuts. The small but deep gashes burned, I felt one very painful one on my cheek, the water around me started turning a pinky colour before I turned away and continued my search for…something. As I continued my search I stumbled…swam? Upon brick like structures, it reminded me somewhat of "The Little Mermaid", just you know…minus the singing fish. I was getting a grip on this whole swimming thing, I take that back, I thought as I started swimming backwards when I clearly was telling myself to go forwards. I stopped short when I saw…people? Hanging by rope, hundreds of sonorous ran through my head, did whatever live here eat people? Were those the other champions, should I save them…? They look dead… It would be the right thing to do, but then I noticed that most of them were girls. That's what they stole, people? Who did they steal from me? I approached slowly flinching at the slightest noise, ah, oh it's okay, it's just a merperson, phew, thought that was a shark then, no idea why, a shark wouldn't even be able to get into the lake. Actually I've not seen The Giant Squid around at all, oh, did I mention? I named her back in second year, Lorna. Yes I said her, and if it's a boy, well I can't change the name, that would just be confusing, though I suppose a male Squid called Lorna would be quite gender confusing. Why the hell am I discussing this with you, leave me be, I'm trying not to kill myself here… Merlin. When I finally got there I saw Harry he saw me and pointed to a rock he had just thrown to the ground while making sawing motions and pointing at the people on ropes. I looked up now to see who was there, Ron was with Harry, Hermione was there, and Cho Chang… a little blond girl, and at the end, his flaming red hair floating around his face was George. I swam down to the bottom of his rope and picked up the rock. I turned around and saw a shark coming toward me, HOLY MUSICAL BATMAN! I was right, it came right towards me and then as it swam I saw it's back end, the same back end I saw half the female population staring at before the task, bloody Krum and his stupid head.<p>

He shot a spell and Hermione came free, he swam to the top before I had even finished sawing George's rope, I was considering starting on his legs, they seemed softer, but I doubt he would appreciate that. I inwardly sighed and carried on, Harry just floated nearby, looking at the little blond girl, creeper. Finally George came free and I pushed him so he floated ahead of me, he reached the top with a small splash, he stuck his head under the water when he noticed I wasn't there. I put up my index finger signalling a moment, then signalled for him to get back to Fred, who by now was probably on the verge of passing out. He swam off, and I went over to Harry, slowly but going none the less. He looked like he was trying not to laugh at my poor swimming skills.

'Help me get Fleur's sister?' he asked me in a raspy voice.

I looked at him for a moment before realizing he wasn't joking. I inwardly sighed again, but nodded handing him the rock as he went to saw her rope. Why did Harry have to be into saving people all the time? It was very inconvenient. When he finally got her he sent Ron and her above the water like I had, I began to swim upwards when I noticed, well I couldn't, I was heavy, like REALLY heavy, and I was sinking fast. I looked to Harry to signal help, but then I started to inflate. YES! I knew these inflatable tights would be useful. Yes, they may give my thighs the completion of an elephant, but well, it's that or an early and very watery grave. As I neared the surface I took out my gum, not wanting to not be able to breathe above the water, I hit the surface and took in a deep breath. But just my luck the moment I did this a Grindylow slashed at my now large tights and I started to sink again, I struggled to say above the water but I was very heavy by this point. I tried to swim upwards up, it seemed stupid. I felt my lungs beginning to burn as I waited for my life to flash before my eyes, but it didn't come. Harry had just shot out of the water as I continued to sink. Okay, I think I'm aloud to panic now, I am after all dying. My lungs are burning horribly now and I'm feeling extremely dizzy. Everything started going dark as I took in a deep breath only to be rewarded with a lung full of water, coughing and spluttering I inhaled more liquid. Suddenly everything went dark and I was weightless with not a care in the world.

* * *

><p>I think I may have just successfully done a cliff-hanger, Excellent. Anyhoe, hope you enjoy this.<p>

Please review, I love hearing from you, anyone have any guesses about Ayana yet? :3

Love you all!


	10. I won't kill him, I hate manual labor

It's had been two days since the second task, and I had only just gotten out of the hospital wing this morning, I swear Madam Pomfrey has separation issues, either that or she's just very lonely. That woman wouldn't let me leave, I had to sneak out, that's just not right, normally I'm trying to get in there so I can miss Potions or something. Anyway, I'm off to Divination, I'm actually looking forward to it, that's how little contact I've had with people, though apparently that's because I was out cold for most of the last two days. I can tell you for sure though, I'm never going swimming again, I had to be rescued. At least it was George, and Fred and Ron…And Harry. I'm a babe magnet, what can I say? Wait, that doesn't make sense. Well actually, looking at their hair it's not far from the truth… Anyway, from what I've been told in the brief moments I was awake is that when Harry got out of the water he was jumped on by Fred and George demanding to know where I was, when Harry finally answer saying he thought I had gotten out before him George was diving in to save the day, shortly followed by Fred, Ron having no idea what was happening also jumped in. All three Weasleys dragged (if that's even possible in water) my…Body? Dead carcass? Dunno, anyway to the side to be helped out by Harry. I mean seriously, how embarrassing, I almost died, and couldn't even hold my breath and not pass out for a couple more moments. Honestly sometimes I hate being Human. Anyway, I came 3rd, after Krum, Harry and Cedric, as Harry Came tied first with Cedric. Wonderfun!

* * *

><p>'<em>Divination; pure bollocks mixed in with a bit of guess-work<em>.' I said out loud while writing, '_The ancient art of divination.' _I felt a few people look over my shoulder, probably thinking I actually wrote that. I wish I had, but anymore "funny business" As McGonagall had put it and I would be given two weeks' worth of detention with Snape, and to be quite honest I would rather snog Lorna the Giant Squid than be in his presence for any longer than completely necessary.

I looked up at the time, hoping that class was over, I saw the time and I smashed my face to the table, it had only been two minutes since the last time I looked, meaning I still had almost an hour left, surely we've been in here for longer than 10 minutes?

'Kill me now' I begged, I looked to Trelawney, who was currently discussing how superstitious she was, with a group of girls. And a lovely plan came into mind, one that may even in fact; make the rest of the lesson pass with ease and laughs, I put my hand up.

'Professor? Professor Trelawney?' I called, she looked at me, and nodded for me to continue, I put on my best worried face and carried on, 'I see the Grim-Reaper, professor.' She looked at me sympathetically, the loon.

'Where is it my dear? Do you know how long you have left?' She looked close to tears, but I knew it was all a put on, and it serves her right for telling me I have no imagination, more than once, and that I don't "posses the inner eye". I shook my head and continued to talk.

It's standing right behind you professor, holding a giant hour-glass while tapping it impatiently, It's looking right at you, I don't think It's MY time, but yours.' I finished, with this she turned in the direction I was pointing in and shrieked as if she too had seen it, and fled from the room screaming at the top of her lungs.

'Is it just me or do you recon class is over?' I asked as I left her room, making my way down the small step-ladder.

* * *

><p>It was later that day that I received my detention, lucky McGonagall seemed to have found Trelawney's terror slightly amusing, so I only had the one detention, and it was with her, writing lines.<p>

I got into her office at 7 later that day and sat down while she wrote out, on the board, what it was I had to write out.

"_I am not allowed to say I see the Grim reaper standing behind anyone, looking impatient, while tapping an hour-glass_."

I looked at it and felt like crying, that was long.

WOO, Minnie said, because it was long, I only had to write it out 10 times then I could leave, I knew she was an old softy. I'm not going to express this to her though, I don't really want twenty.

* * *

><p>As the weeks flew past and February turned into March people started noticing my birthday was around the corner, it also meant that people were nagging me for what I wanted. How should I know? It's been getting worse and worse with each passing day. And let me tell you, a week onwards I was being ganged up on by Lee, the twins, Ayana and even Harry's little gang, Molly and Arthur were no better. I just replied with, 'surprise me.' Or 'I don't know.'<p>

It was the morning that marked four days until my birthday, I was sitting at Gryffindor table enjoying my breakfast, Harry had just come down, sitting near me, dragging Ron behind him, from what I could tell from the mumbled cursing Ron had apparently been dragged half asleep down to the Great Hall. He slumped down on the bench next to me, his face landing in my pancakes as he continued to snore away; I looked at him with my worst look.

'This is war Weasley; no one sleeps in my breakfast and gets away with it.' I whispered as I put my hand inside my pocket in search of my black sharpie. I found it and grabbed his arm while proceeding to draw the dark mark, I wasn't too familiar with it, but I did what I could, when finished I placed a sticking charm on his arm, hopefully he wouldn't be able to take it off for a good week, then he'll think next time before falling asleep on my pancakes, I wondered if drawing a penis on this face could just be taken as a mate messing around, no revenge involved? I looked up realizing that I had attracted an audience, I couldn't do that then, too many witnesses.

When the audience had dwindled down to just my friends I felt sleeping beauty awaking. He opened his eyes and gave a large yawn, as one of my pancakes slowly peeled off his face and landed with a dull thud on the table, he raised his arms above his head with the yawn, as he brought them down he noticed something not quite right. I smiled inwardly as he recognised it and gave a loud yelp while frantically trying to rub it off. But of course, that wasn't working. He looked around, then straight at the twins whom were both trying to hide their smirks with a mouthful of toast.

'YOU! You two did this to me, make it come off right now or… or else.' He threatened. The twin's just shook their heads while actual tears rolled down Fred's face, he swallowed his mouthful.

'We didn't do it, we swear.' He said before doubling over in fits of laugher at poor Ron's face.

'I swear' Ron said his voice loud, 'whoever did this to me is going to get a punch in the face.' He said shaking with anger, his whole face red and he tried to keep his breathing down.

'Well, Ronald,' I said, my head resting on my hand as I smiled sweetly at him, 'you are welcome to punch me in the face, but I advise you against it unless you don't mind losing a limb or two.' Realisation spread across his face.

'Oh…Well, No its okay, just a bit of harmless fun right.' He smiled slightly, thought fear evident in his eyes and continued eating breakfast. My breakfast mind you, I rolled my eyes and got up.

* * *

><p>'Saturdays, I love Saturdays; they involve a whole lot of nothing.' I said to myself from my place in a tree. I looked over and saw Fred, George and Lee, all making their way towards me and my tree. When they finally got to the tree, they effortlessly climbed up like monkeys, where as I had looked more like a fish trying to climb a tree. Nice image, huh?<p>

We all sat in the tree for a while, the boys talking about girls they know with nice legs, seriously, is that all boys talk about? Girls and their body parts? I'm guessing it is, moving on to butts now, but I'm not going anywhere as this is my tree, not theirs.

'And that one Ravenclaw, I mean, WOAH, she's just like a walking... HOT thing.' Said Lee, he looked up to the sky, sighing, poor boy, he doesn't have a chance. Not to worry, hopefully they won't remember I'm friends with her and ask me to set them up, that would just be awkward. I sighed as they got on to 'titties' seriously, boys have no respect for girls.

'What, you jealous Jess? We just didn't mention you out of respect, you know, being a friend and all, you have a good rack, what are you must be a D, bit on the short side though' Lee said, I just looked at him, mouth open, I leaned back in a huff, and well, I was on a tree, you can't lean back in a tree.

I felt the wind rushing through my hair and hitting my face, then I realized, SHIT I fell out of the tree, I hit the ground with a thud, landing on my wrist.

* * *

><p>I find myself in here quite a bit, I thought as I arrived in the hospital wing, Fred and George had insisted on taking me up, though I told them I didn't want them too, Lee on the other hand had just left after asking if I was all right, bloody... I can't think of a bad word at the moment, but I'll think one up later. Anyway, Madam Pomfrey was tutting away, both to the fact that I had left this morning without asking and the fact that I had to be brought back a few hours later with another injury.<p>

'You know, if you had stayed here, like I said, you wouldn't be hurt.' She said while pouring some skele-gro, I frowned at her, causing her to tut again.

She sent the Twins away before telling me to sit there for 10 minutes while it works. I had asked why she couldn't use a spell. I'm sure there is one, but again she tutted at me, the mad woman. It seems in this world I'm the only sane one about, which to be honest is quite scary.

After a while of waiting and feeling a horrible throbbing feeling in my wrist I decided to lie down on the bed that I had been sitting on. As I lay down I heard someone come in, quietly crossing the wing and knocking softly on Madam Pomfrey's door. After a moment I heard Poppy walk out of her office and talk in a hushed voice to whomever had come in.

'Sorry to disturb you, but has Professor Snape got my potion finished for tonight.' I lay frozen as a statue, that voice was very familiar, I listened waiting for them to talk again.

'It's just that, I need it in a few hours and if you haven't got it I need to see Professor Snape to get it from him.' There was a moment's silence and then suddenly I knew who the voice belonged to, Ayana? But why would she need a potion from Snape. Why would she need a potion at all? She's not sick, unless, she wanted to make someone sick. Who better to go to for something like that than Snape, everyone knows he's the devils Spawn, Emperor of evil. Well everyone would know that if they believed me when told them. I may be considered crazy, but normally it's the crazy ones that know what's going on because they aren't really crazy, people just think they are because they didn't believe them. So it is true, Ayana is an Alien. She's using her potion to impersonate what she looks like, Polyjuice potion, Harry used that once, I remember, I must have been in my 4th year, maybe 3rd. And she's trying to get something, she must have it, I have to save the world... But wait... That's Harry's job... Oh well.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the common room, looking around, Ayana was still in our dorm and I was waiting for her to come down so I could follow her and, effectively save the world. I hadn't told anyone of what I had found out mainly because I didn't have the time. After about five minutes more of waiting Ayana came down the stairs looking tired and worried, I almost felt sympathetic for her, but told myself that if I sympathised with an alien then I would be next on her hit list, I stopped her anyway. Just so it didn't seem odd for me to be watching her.<p>

'Where you going Anna?' I asked, even giving her a cute nickname, damn I'm good. I leaned back in my chair waiting for her to tell me that she was going to have a wander around the castle or left something somewhere, some ploy so I could realize that she was lying.

'To dinner, you coming?' she asked smiling that very kind Ayana smile that could melt a boys heart in a second. I must have looked very confused because she frowned scrunching up her nose while eyeing me suspiciously. I nodded and followed her to the hall, noticing that she was keeping a very close watch on me now.

* * *

><p>After no longer than half an hour she got up, having eaten A LOT and told me she was going the library. I smiled and told her I would see her tomorrow. I saw her smirk, as if she was thinking, "no you won't the earth will have been destroyed by then". I waited for her to leave the hall and got up myself. I peered around the corner seeing a flash of blond hair whip around the other end of the corridor; she was defiantly not going in the direction the library. I followed quietly, ducking behind statues and suits of armour a couple of times, super spy style. I have to keep focused on her and not be dist- OH SHINEY!<p>

NO JESS, STAY WITH IT. I yelled in my head, I ran down the next corridor and looked around, there was two possible routes she could have taken, but I didn't see which one she had went down, it was times like this that I wished me and the twins still had the Marauders map. I just made a random guess.

'O-U-T spells Out; I said pointing to the corridors In-between each word. The rhyme had picked the one in the direction of the grounds so I went that way, after a bit of jogging I caught sight of Ayana walking out of the huge oak doors of the castle and entering the chilly night. I followed tip-toeing, catching the door before it closed and slipped between the crack letting it close on its own. When I got onto the grounds I followed her around the castle before she stopped, I most unfortunately hadn't expected her to stop and fell over, startling her, and she turned around in surprise. Her eyes grew big as she looked into the sky for her mother ship. I knew I had to confront her.

'I know what you are!' I yelled, 'And I know what you want, well...actually I have theories.' She looked shocked, standing there looking at me like I was insulting her family.

'Jess, nows not the time, it's dangerous, you have to leave, any moment now, I'll... Just please, I don't want you getting hurt, you have to leave now.'

'I know that you're an alien, and that you are here to lure people back to your mother ship to probe them, and I just wanted to say, take your pick of the Slytherin's, but leave the rest alone, they're not bad, and well, leave the few nice Slytherins, and yeah, that's it.'

Ayana stood there looking quite surprised; she looked to the sky again.

'I have a little time...' she murmured, 'Look I'll tell you, but... Just don't think badly of me, okay, I'm sorry, but, well, 'she laughed slightly, her eyes tearing up. 'I don't know why it's so hard to tell you, but what I'm trying to say is, that in a few minutes there will be a hideous monster in front of you, and...' she trailed off, her voice shaking as tears rolled down her face and hit the front of her school shirt. Ayana looked down at the floor almost as if she were embarrassed, 'Look what I'm trying to tell you is that I'm a- I'm –I'm a werewolf, and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before, but I didn't want you to hate me, or think me disgusting, and I don't blame you if you want nothing more to do with me, I just-' but she was cut off when she looked to the sky, her eyes bulged to almost comical size, it was ironic because nothing about this was funny.

I ran over to her and hugged her; I gave her biggest hug that I may have given anyone. She pushed me away after a moment though and looked to the sky again, this time I realized she was looking at the moon.

'You have to get out of here NOW,' she yelled, I stood there, wanting to help her. 'NOW' she screamed as she turned on her heels and ran, I didn't see what direction she had ran in, as I too had turned and ran as fast as I could towards the castle.

* * *

><p>When I finally back to Gryffindor common room, having jogged most of the way there I sunk into the sofa by the fire, where I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione all huddled around it, I got up and walked over to the fire.<p>

'Oh, hey Sirius, looking hot.' I said while laughing at my own joke, he smiled too, before talking to Harry and the others again. Well I should probably tell you how I know Sirius, Easy really, I happened to end up at the wrong place at the wrong time, and for some reason followed Harry and Hermione into the womping willow where I met him. Of course I had tried to stab him, but to be honest I did think I was defending Harry, Ron and Hermione against a psychopathic killer. I did get him a little as well, only a small 3 inch gash in his shoulder, but yeah, he liked my malicious humour and the fact that I wasn't scared to stand up to someone who I thought was a killer. Which was nice, of course then Remus came in, and we were like YAY, and then we thought he was bad too, so, everyone was like BOO. I suggested if they were so close I could let them share the rope I was going to hang them on and they could even hold hands while their life slowly slipped away. Yeah, that's the first time Sirius laughed in a while, or so I was told. Good times, after listening to Sirius's story I believed him, straight away. Ron had said though to Sirius,

'I wouldn't count her, she's bonkers anyway.' That had offended me a tad bit.

Well Remus transformed into his furry little problem and yeah, that's the end really, to be honest I should really have seen that Ayana was a werewolf considering I knew one. Last year for summer I had even stayed at grimmauld place with Sirius, Remus and the Weasleys for a while before they went back to the burrow and got Harry for the world cup.

And I had also received a few letters from him and Remus occasionally, which was nice. Coming to think of it, I could get Sirius and Harry's gang to go away and talk to Remus about Ayana, not naming any names of course, I don't want her getting expelled because I was careless. Wait I can't, he's a werewolf too, meaning he's one now. Damn.

* * *

><p>Well, that was an interesting conversation, I guess saying 'I need your advise on a furry problem' wasn't the smartest way to begin the conversation, for some barmy reason Sirius thought I'd been bitten and was a werewolf myself, he totally freaked, anywho, I'm told to go see him and Remus for a chat about her, he had also told me that him, Harry's Dad, James and shitface Wormtail had all turned into Animagus, that was an idea I'd like to take up, I hadn't said that though, or he'd tell Mr. Worrywart and I wouldn't be able to.<p>

* * *

><p>For the next few days I noticed that nothing between me and Ayana had really changed. The only thing you could really pick up on would be the knowing looks we give each other whenever aliens or werewolves were brought up.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling happy and oddly mature and wait… Do I have a French accent? HA. No, that was just a burp, all better now.<p>

I sat up stretching my arms above my head as I yawned, why do I have a weird bubbly feeling in my belly? Wait. I froze mid yawn, my arms still hanging midair.

'IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!' I yelled looking around the dorm for someone to celebrate briefly with, I noticed it was empty as I jumped out of bed and got ready as quickly as possible. I was done in record time as I raced over to the great hall. I walked in seeing the twins, Ayana and Harry's little gang all sitting in a group talking. As I made my way across the hall, practically bouncing mind you, thanking people for wishing me happy birthday I met eyes with Ayana whom laughed at my excitableness. Is that even a word? No, no it's not.

I sat down quite heavily causing me to bounce up a little bit again. I heard a chorus of "happy birthdays" before Harry was pushing a large-ish parcel my way.

'It's from all of us,' he said pointing at Hermione and Ron. I nodded and began to open it. Inside was the most amazing disguise kit, full of wigs, fake moustaches, glasses, fake beards, moles and birthmarks, noses, yes noses. I thanked them all, putting the present in my bag before leaning over the table to hug them each in turn.

I leaned forward and took a few waffles and placed them on my plate, I was just about to bite into one when four Gray Owls swooped in the hall and landed in front of me each holding out a leg waiting for me to untie them. Once I had done this I took a large parcel wrapped in brown paper with a letter on top. I opened the letter and began reading it.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_In this here box is something you've wanted for a while now. Use it well and don't kill anyone important._

_Love, Uncle Guss._

I was pleasantly surprised when I read who it was from as I hadn't heard from Uncle Guss for a few years; I just naturally assumed he was in jail. Obviously he wasn't my real Uncle as both of my parents were only children. He was my Dads good friend from when they were both young, Mum didn't really approve of him after he got arrested for the 7th time though. He currently lives in Mexico where he owns a black market of sorts, shipping stolen goods across the world. He knows all about the wizarding world through my Dad, though he is a Muggle himself.

I eagerly opened the parcel being careful not to let anyone see what was inside. I peeked though the gap that I had made gasping quietly feeling a grin spread across my face. I hastily shrunk it down before unwrapping it and taking it out of the box, I made it bigger again as I turned towards the Slytherin table revving up a VERY working chainsaw while cackling madly. This is the best birthday ever.

* * *

><p>I pouted slightly as I watched McGonagall walking away with my Chainsaw while the Slytherin's who were no longer shaken up over the whole ordeal were sneering at me. I made a mental note to put them on my hit list, right under Draco Malfoy whom was leering particularly annoyingly.<p>

'That Draco Malfoy, why is he alive? Why have I not killed him yet?' I said to myself huffing and crossing my arms as I glared at the table.

Ron stupidly chose to speak up at this point. 'Well, you did say once, what was it? Oh yeah, and I quote, "The only reason Draco Malfoy is alive, and hasn't died a horrible slow death is because of my dislike for manual labour."' He said before muttering under his breath. 'Right nut case, that one is.'

I rolled my eyes at him before leaning towards George and stage whispering, 'I wonder if he realises I can hear him, and that we are currently at the table surrounded by sharp eating utensils.' That should shut him up. It did.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day seemed to almost crawl by at the most agonizingly slow pace; by the time last period was over I was literally jumping in my seat. You see all the Weasleys presents; meaning, the gifts from the Weasleys to me, are currently being held captive by Fred and George who have refused to give them to me so I have "something to look forward to for later." Mean boys.<p>

* * *

><p>It was later that evening, while waiting for the Twins to get back from Hogsmeade with the fire whiskey and butterbeer that Ayana approached me carrying a dome like shape under her arms covered with a cloth.<p>

She rushed over and held out the object while looking at me expectantly, I took it out of her hands and lifted the cloth, when I peeked inside I was met with the fluffiest Black Owl I had ever seen, his eyes were Green and scarily familiar.

'I picked him because his eyes reminded me of you; they are almost the exact same colour.' She said smiling while looking into my eyes, then to the owls, as if to confirm it to herself.

'What are you going to name him then?' she asked, bending down cooing and scratching him under his chin/beak area.

'Brain.' I replied. 'Like the organ, because he's smart, I can tell.' I stood up and hugged her, Geez I'm hugging all the time. 'You smell like Raspberries.' I said inhaling deeply.

'Uhh thanks.' She said shuffling away, putting her hands out as if to keep me back.

* * *

><p>After about 10 minutes the Twins came down to tell me I could open my presents, I grabbed Ayana and Hermione knowing Ron and Harry would follow. I wanted my friends there, it would be nice, and Molly would have sent a cake, so we could all share it. YAAYYY CAKEE.<p>

We all sat around in a circle waiting for the Twins to get my presents that they had hidden so I wouldn't come in here and open them half way through the day.

I grabbed the present from Percy first, it was obvious it was from him due to the neat wrapping, I opened it up wondering what rubbish he had gotten me this year. As I unwrapped it the present I realized it was a book.

'Human rights.' I read aloud as I tried to hold back a scoff, failing miserably I joined in with everyone else and laughed aloud before passing it to Hermione who opened it and started reading it straight away.

'He obviously wants me to treat him better,' I said as I took a rather large looking present, after glancing at the side note a noticed it was from Molly and Arthur, inside was another box and next to that another wrapped present with a letter, I opened the present which held a small black box, inside this black box was a lovely bracelet, silver in an almost Celtic-band design. I opened the letter up.

_Jess,_

_Happy Birthday dear, I hope you have a lovely birthday, inside your box (if you haven't seen, open it before carrying on) is the traditional bracelet that girls get on their 17__th__ birthday. This particular one was mine, I remember when you were about 9, and you saw this once and really liked it, well it's yours now._

_Have a lovely day, _

_Love Molly and Arthur._

I smiled as I put the bracelet on, getting Hermione to do it up for m. I held out my arm observing the bracelet, before something was pushed towards me by Ron, who was looking slightly impatient. I stuck my tongue out at him but began to open the next parcel, which was very large and covered in a horrible hot pink wrapping paper, it had to be from Bill; he always picked the worst wrapping paper he could find in the Muggle shop in the town we all lived by. Last year it was one covered in pictures of hammers; it was a tradition for him.

I unwrapped it straight away as there wasn't any letters only a written "to jess, from Bill" on the top. I unwrapped it quickly throwing the wrapping paper over my shoulder, I screamed when I saw what it was.

Bill got me…Wait for it, A PAINTBALL GUN! Draco Malfoy, meet my new friend, PAIN! AHAHA

Fred and George picked it up looking confused, as did Ron; as they were Pureblood they had never seen a paintball gun before. Hermione and Harry though looked worried; I was half worried Hermione would take it from me. Whereas Ayana was Sitting there looking like she was quite enjoying Hermione's worries.

'It's called a paintball gun,' I explained 'I don't really know how it works, but what happens is you shoot people with it, hitting then with paint, it err… Hermione, use your frizzy brain and tell them please.'

She sighed, 'Paintball is a variation of tag where players "tag" or "mark" each other by shooting paint-filled gelatin capsules at each other with paintball guns. The sport has countless variations and is played throughout the world, but the common trend is that the game depends on the paintball gun to be played…' I cut her off.

'See, it's fun, I'm going to teach Peeves how to use it.' I grinned clapping my hands together, I could imagine it now, Peeves chasing little firsty's around shooting them with it, sure he would probably get me, but it would be worth it.

* * *

><p>After a while everyone was talking and eating the cake that was inside the other box inside what Molly sent me. Everyone's heads turned to the window where a quiet tapping could heard, Harry got up and opened the window to let in a large brown owl carrying a parcel, which was wrapped sloppily in brown paper. Attached to the parcel was a letter, on the letter I recognized Charlie's normal chicken scratch.<p>

_To jess, _

_Happy Birthday! _

_I found Jeffery! Thought you might like him._

_Love Charlie._

'Jeffery?' I said aloud handing the note to George who read through it with everyone else reading over his shoulder.

'Why do I have the horrible feeling that he's sent me something dirty?'I asked myself. Don't some men call their…Trouser snakes a "Jeffrey"? It wouldn't the first time he's sent me something inappropriate. I opened the box slowly and peeked in, the moment I saw it reorganization spread through me.

'JEFFERY!' I yelled before taking out the miniature dragon and letting him walk around in circles. 'He looks drunk' I observed.

'It's the Dragon from the first task right? When everyone thought you had been eaten.' I chucked nodding at Harry's Question.

'You didn't name yours did you Harry?'

Harry shook his head, I knew he hadn't though it wasn't the kind of thing Harry would do.

* * *

><p>It was later that evening, when Harry, Ron and Hermione had left to go off on their own when Fred and George gave me my last present, the present from them.<p>

They handed me a horribly wrapped (though I would never tell them) package in a silver colour. I heard it clink when I picked it up; I opened it carefully feeling their eyes on me like burning…eyes. I hate words.

Inside were three mirrors, each the size of my palm.

'They're a way of communicating, Sirius showed us his that he had, him and Harry's Dad used them to talk to each other from different detentions, so we made our own, only there are three instead of two.' said Fred taking two of them and giving one to George.

'There's one for each of us,' said George taking the mirror from Fred.

'How do they work?' I turned it over inspecting it before looking up and waiting for them to show me.

'Easy' said George, 'You just say the name of the person you want to talk to and their face will show up if they answer it. A bit like those Muggle pellytones.' He paused for a moment before looking into his mirror and saying clearly, 'Jessica Whestone.' When he said that I felt the mirror get slightly warm and looked down to see Georges face in it. 'See?' he said, both in the mirror and from next to me.

I nodded mesmerized by the mirror, 'How do I answer though?' I asked after seeing I couldn't see my face in George's mirror.

Fred answered me this time, 'Just say, "Reveal" and it answers.' I nodded and said Reveal to my mirror, sure enough the next second my face was looking back at George instead of his own.

'This is so cool, Thank you, thank you, thank you! And people say you guys don't spend time on anything but causing chaos. This proves them wrong, not that I'm showing anyone.' I said smiling; I started bouncing, 'OHHH, I'm so happy I could just sing! I'll spare you though, my Dad always tells me I sound like a cat; being drowned when I sing-' I trailed off.

Seriously I'm so stupid, I try really hard all day not to think about them, it being my first birthday without them and all, and then I go and say that, filling me with that horrible empty feeling I get whenever I think about them, or the fact I'll never see them again.

You know, you think you get over this kind of thing after a while, but you don't, it's just like this horrible nagging feeling, almost like someone is poking you constantly with the sadness, and then you get that chilly feeling and feel like doing nothing but lay in bed and be sad. But I can't do that kind of thing, I may get sad, but I'm strong, and I shouldn't cry, it's silly, crying won't get me anywhere, it wouldn't bring them back, it just makes me go all puffy and horrible looking, rendering me unable to go downstairs and try to take my mind off of it. And that's exactly why I'm not going to cry now, Mum would be really angry if I cried on my birthday of all days, so it's not going to happen, I'm stronger than that, and if I'm not then what's the point in me being here and not them?

* * *

><p>That night as I lay in bed, absent mindedly stroking Jeffery as he curled up on my pillow beside me I thought of all the horrible things I could do to people I dislike.<p>

Dressing Draco up as a playboy bunny would be wonderful on the hilarioisty front, but the fact that to do it I would have to see him is what proves difficult, as I would be scared for life.

I could see what the twins are planning on doing prank wise and help out with that, or better yet, combine one of my ideas with theirs.

I'll have to devise a grand plan! Possibly have some kind of Muggle sweet involved to keep Dumble's preoccupied.

Oh, that's something I remember, I was looking through some old books for something to help me with my Divination homework thingy. Apparently Dumbledore means "Bumblebee" in Latin or something, I find this extremely fitting considering he walks around the castle humming to himself, like a little bee.

Oh dear, I think I may have just died, I was laughing for almost 10 minutes, I mean, just imagine Dumbledore as a Rastafarian, with the whole dreadlocks and everything.

He would walk around saying 'Yah Mon' It's comedy I tell you!

* * *

><p>Hello lovelies, I'm so sorry about not uploading sooner, but I have a good reason, a very annoying, stupid reason, but one none the less, you see dear readers, my computer decided to delete this chapter when I was almost finished with it, without giving me a way to get it back, I mean I tried EVERYTHING. So alas I had to redo it, very annoying if you ask me, so this is it, I'll try to get the next one up sooner.<p>

Love you all, Ps. Please Review it, I love your reviews, they're lovely.


	11. Wasn't your rat a fat guy?

Oh, what a lovely day, the sun is shining, food has been set out in front of me, and those two flies are reproducing. How lovely, dinner and a show.

It's nearly the Hogsmeade weekend, how nice, I'll go down with the Twins and enjoy the day, it shall be grand!

Ginny, who was seated opposite me suddenly, squealed.

'Jess, Jess' she said until I looked up.

'Yes?' I asked with a mouth full of toast, she ignored this fact and instead continued to squeal.

'That Hufflepuff in your year that you were mooning over a while back is looking over here, he was just talking to his friends they were all looking at you. Oh Merlin, quick swallow your toast he's coming over here.'

I turned my head slightly and sure enough, Cain Murray was walking towards me. I made a little squeak before chewing my toast like a mad woman. Yes, you may be thinking that he might not even be coming over here to talk to me, but, as I always say, well I never have before but I am now, It's better to be safe than sorry. I continued chewing as fast as I could.

'Hurry, Jess!' Ginny squealed quietly. I swallowed quickly causing the toast to get lodged in my throat making me choke, I grabbed my drink quickly and chugged it down. I swept my hair over one shoulder and lent my hand on my face, before I leaned towards Ginny and whispered quietly.

'Laugh at something funny I've said, pretend I've made a funny statement or something'

Ginny suddenly burst into hysterics, saying things like 'Oh, Jess, You're so funny' or, 'Oh, Jess, that was the funniest thing I've ever heard.' And other things that made me want to shove her off the bench she was sitting on before banging my own head on the table in embarrassment.

Just as I was preparing to launch myself across the table and push Ginny over I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to be met with Cain, he smiled.

'Mind if I sit down here a minute?' He asked, in that charming Irish way Irish people talk when they open their mouths and speak.

I shook my head, suddenly unable to talk much. AH! He slipped into the seat next to me and I couldn't help but stare at him.

He had lovely blond curly hair that fell into his bloody amazing gray eyes. And all that was sitting next to me on the bench, not looking slightly scared or wanting to run away from me screaming at the top of his lungs. Fabaroony!

I bet his hairs soft, I want to touch it…must…resist…

'Hey, erm… I'm Cain, from your Divination class; don't know if you know me.' He looked suddenly embarrassed as he looked down at the table chuckling slightly. Oh yes Mr. Mc'Nom, I know you alright. Realising he was now looking at me for confirmation and the fact that most Humans reply to a direct question I quickly nodded my head.

'Weren't we partners in Potions a couple of years back?' I asked laughing slightly, he was who I partnered with when I set fire to Snape in first year, probably wasn't a good idea to bring that up, oh well, I doubt if he remembers that.

He began to laugh, 'And you set fire to Snape, you just said to him while he tried to put himself out, "calm down sir, it's not like I just stabbed in the jugular or anything."'

I half heartedly laughed; this was not the ideal conversation I wanted, talking about my odd past.

'Anyway' he said, 'that's not why I'm here, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? Like…a date?' he sat there having finished his sentence while I just stared at him, nodding like a nodding dog on nodding tablets. Oh My! Oh My! I need C.P.R I'm dead, its official, I managed to survive a Dragon attack, swimming in a creature infested lake and all the other things I've gone through, but I've finally been killed by a guy asking me out.

'Err, Yeah! I'd love to, thanks.' I replied with a bit too much enthusiasm.

'I'll meet you in the entrance hall at 10am on Saturday then?' he said smiling, and with that he got up and walked back to the Hufflepuff table.

I turned back to Ginny whom looked more excited than I did.

'I'm trying so hard not to break out into a victory dance right now.' I said trying to suppress the grin that I could feel slowly making its way onto my face.

Ginny looked at me disapprovingly before she too broke into a grin, she turned to Ayana and started doing a play by play of what had just happened, much to my dismay, Ayana laughed and joined in, both putting on a horrible Irish accent and pretending to be Cain. The Twins however were frowning towards the Hufflepuff table. I swear; if they get all parental and protective over me I'll stab them.

* * *

><p>It was later that day, while at lunch, eating with Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins and Ayana that I turned to Ron to ask him a question that I had meant to ask him for a while.<p>

'So Ron, your rat was actually a fat guy right?' I asked casually, he looked up and nodded frowning slightly probably wondering where this conversation was going, and believe me, he didn't want to know.

'Well' I said, 'It's just, I've been thinking lately, you slept in the same bed with that man for nearly 4 years right? Give or take I suppose.'

Again he nodded, though his face twisted into a look of disgust.

'Where are you going with this exactly?' Asked Harry who had been listening into the conversation along with everyone else.

'Well, I was just wondering, if you recon he ever did anything to you while you were sleeping, I mean, he was quite a vile man, and he must have gotten lonely having only the company of a boy who treated him like a rat, him being one and all.'

Ron's face turned green, 'ALLCK, I don't even want to think about that, just NO, what, why?' Ron stumbled screwing up his face, looking quite ill.

'Well, it was only a question, no need to get all shitty about it.' I replied to him, before turning to the twins, 'anyway, what I want to know, if I'm correct and I think I am, is how we never noticed that Ron was sleeping with a man called Peter every night, I mean I think we should have noticed that your brother was sleeping with a strange man every night.'

Fred thought about it for a moment, 'well, you know, we didn't use the Map to watch our little brother sleep did we? We were using to sneak to the kitchens at night while avoiding Filch.'

I nodded my head, agreeing with him, 'I suppose so, but it's still quite odd.' After that the conversation dropped shortly followed by Ron getting up and saying he needed to use the bathroom. He didn't come back after that.

* * *

><p>I was going to be late, wonderful, now if only Ginny and Ayana would get off me I could leave now, but no, fussing about my hair and all sorts. I had opted not to go all out as well, I wanted to feel comfortable you know, jeans and a simple top, converses were fine for me, I wouldn't have felt comfortable in a dress, even though everyone was telling me to wear one, anyway, it's March, therefore still considerably chilly outside.<p>

When I finally got down to the entrance hall, I saw to my relief that Cain was also wearing casual clothes, he smiled at me before holding out his arm in a mock gentlemanly fashion, out of the corner of my eye I saw someone standing in the shadows of a suit of armour, watching us. I smiled before taking his arm and walking out of the castle towards Hogsmeade.

Once in Hogsmeade we made our way over to Zonko's joke shop. While in there we picked up dungbombs and other such essentials for pranking fun.

We made our way through the street, as we were walking I noticed something odd, I sighed inwardly as Cain carried on talking about Ireland. Do they really think I won't notice them? The twins I mean, for crying out loud they're wearing detective hats, brown cloaks and sunglasses all while ducking behind a shop. What kind of friends follows their friends on a date? Not even I would go that far, well…never mind. Well, I'm going to pretend I don't notice them; I'm not going to let them ruin my day.

As we were walking I felt Cain's hand take hold of mine. Oh, that's nice – Oh, Oh No…

I felt something slip in the sleeve of my coat, I looked down and to my absolute horror a pea shooter that I use to blow sticky darts at people was falling down my sleeve, I could see it poking out next to my wrist right next to his hand! I can't let him see it, he'll never talk to me again, I'll die of embarrassment, I'll have to return to being mousey woman and live in my room. NO! That is not going to happen. I know! I'll just try and jiggle it back up my sleeve, it's the perfect plan.

'Why are you shaking your arm around?' he asked raising his eyebrow in the cutest way EVAR! Ah… I hadn't thought of the fact that I was also shaking his arm around too. Well, this is okay, I'll just err…What should I say? Oh Merlin, say something smart Jess, for once, please don't make a fool of yourself.

'It's a new dance move all the kids are doing; it's called "Jiggle Yo' Flesh."' I replied. Oh god, that was NOT smart, kill me now.

Throwing his head back he laughed until he finally regained some sort of control. Cain bent his head down and noticed my pea shooter; he shook his head while smiling warmly at me.

'You have one up your sleeve too?' he asked. Wait…I frowned, did he say "too"? But before I could process this any further he put his hand up his own sleeve and withdrew a pea shooter just like mine. Oh god, he's perfect.

'Snap' he said clinking his against mine, again he smiled warmly,

'It's nice to know I'm not the only person who keeps these up their sleeves.'

I nodded 'And the fact that people our age can't go into a Muggle shop and buy a pack of knifes without a proof of identification, it's ludicrous!' I said throwing my arms in the air trying to explain how silly it is.

'I agree with you, why just the other day I walked in to a Muggle shop, and I said "Hello good sir, I wish to buy these sharp pointy things." And you know what he said?'

I shook my head feeling a smile on my face, 'well then Jess, I'll tell you, he said; "No you bloody well can't, get out of here you stupid kid."' Cain said sounding extremely surprised that a man would call him stupid. I laughed maybe a bit more than I needed to but hey, that's what you do on a date right?

* * *

><p>When I finally got back to the common room it was to my utter annoyance that the twins weren't there, and why weren't they there you ask? Simple, they were still following me and so have yet to follow me back here. I honestly don't even know whether to confront them about it or let it go.<p>

Okay, so well, I didn't really _decide _to talk to them about it, I just grabbed them and practically yanked them up the stairs the moment they got through the portrait hole.

When we finally got in I shut the door and put a charm on it so if I did per chance yell at them, or they yelled at me no one would hear, people can be so nosey. They looked slightly worried as I closed the door, and they bloody well should be.

'So, ha, Jess, how'd the date go with Gitface-I mean Cain?' asked George rubbing the back of his neck and trying to give a, what I imagine he thinks is a guilt free look.

'Oh, it's was lovely, but what did you two do all day?' I asked, I folded my arms and waited for their response, surprisingly it was Fred who answered me.

'Well, you know, a bit of shopping.' he said a bit too quickly; he gave a short laugh and looked away. I raised my eyebrows, did they really think I was stupid enough not to realise they weren't lying?

'Look' I sighed crossing my arms, 'I know you two were following me today. I mean, it would take an idiot not to notice, so stop acting so obviously guilty, you really need to work on that.' I raised my eyebrows my arms still crossed trying _really_ hard not to crack up, damn twins and their funny nature, I'm trying to tell them off, and there they are making fart noises.

'Well, just to make it clear,' said Fred, hands up in the air in an almost surrendering motion, 'It wasn't my idea, to be honest, the only reason I followed was because Mr. Jealousy over there dragged me, granted I was a bit curious.' He flopped down onto this bed like a starfish looking all pleased with himself.

I turned to George, 'so it was your idea to go all stalker on me?' George looked baffled for a moment obviously realising that he was indeed acting stalkerish, in a sense anyway, following me and stuff.

'I wasn't stalking you, I was just… watching from a distance, we were just making sure he didn't take advantage of you, because I swear, if he lays so much as a hand on you I'll hunt him down and hex him into next month.'

Okay… Well, I think George has some anger issues to deal with, so you know, just going to leave now.

'Are you done yelling at us then Jess?' I heard Fred yell with a smirk in him voice.

I sighed loud enough for him to hear me, 'Well, no, but George seems to have some anger issues to deal with, so I'll just leave. Au Revoir'

As I left I faintly heard Fred mutter something along the lines of 'Jealousy issues more like', but who knows, he may have been talking about Jam.

* * *

><p>A day just isn't a day unless you've threatened to disembowel someone, or for that matter, attempted to. Oh, hold on a moment, I looked around my nose scrunched up as I squinted.<p>

'Where am I?' I said aloud.

Nooo… I couldn't have gotten lost, I've been at Hogwarts for 6 years, this is silly, I'll just keep walking and I'll recognise something I'm sure of it.

Okay, so it's been way more 10 minutes and I haven't figured out where I am, and now it's starting to get dark, oh sweet Merlin, it's going to get dark and I won't be able to find the common room, I'll be found here in a few weeks time when they finally find my body, either that or wild dogs (that obviously live in the castle) are going to attack me, then there won't be anything left of me to find.

I admit defeat! I'll die here, it's a fact. Hold on, I hear footsteps. Oh poo! I was talking aloud the whole time, now whoever comes and rescues me will think I'm crazy, not that it would be far from the truth. Okay, Jess, seriously, shut up now.

'Why are you lying on the floor?' asked a male voice.

'Because…' I replied before looking up at my rescuer.

'Oh, it's just you.' I said smiling at George, 'how'd you find me?'

He held up the Marauders map, 'Harry said he saw you wandering around the corridors for the last hour, he began to think you'd gotten lost.' I heard a smirk in his voice, mocking ass.

'I didn't get lost; do I look like somebody who's lost to you?' I said motioning to him from my place on the floor.

'Do you want me to answer that question honestly?' he asked quietly as he kneeled down next to me.

'Well' I said, 'depends what your honest answer is.'

'Well, let's just skip that question then, the biggest issue right now is that I can see your knickers...' I pulled my skirt down so I was a little more presentable. He smirked at me before shaking his head.

'Let's go then.' He said before chucking me over his shoulder and walking off down the hall.

'Put me down, I can walk on my own!' I hissed thumping him on the back with every word, being the git he is he just laughed and held me tighter making it impossible for me to wriggle free like I had been trying prior this.

After a while I just gave up, hoping if I went limp like a rag doll my dead weight would prove too much and therefore be released. This did not however have the desired effect.

'Shit.' George exclaimed, putting me down quickly.

'Woah there, I'm not that heavy, actually I'm not heavy at all!' I said. He quickly put his hand over my mouth.

'Shh.' He said before motioning down the hall, Filch was just a few feet away illuminated by the window casting the moons glow upon him, he turned, his face lighting up with glee.

'Ahh' he cackled, 'what have we here? Some trouble makers out of bed?' he approached us quietly, obviously unable to see us in the dark part of the corridor.

Suddenly I was nearly swept off my feet when George grabbed my hand and pulled me down the corridor, he pulled a wall hanging aside, behind which was an old broom cupboard, clearly long forgotten, he opened the door and pushed me inside following behind me shortly after.

'Well, this is just wonderful.' I said pouting slightly.

The broom cupboard was small, smaller than any other broom cupboard I had ever come across, so small in fact that with both George and I in it, there was no room to move; my back was up against a wall while my front was squished up against George who was also pressed up against the other wall opposite me.

'Shh.' George whispered in my ear, causing me to jump out of my skin.

'Don't scare me like that.' I whispered as quietly as I could, my heart still racing.

From outside we could hear filch walking around grunting and huffing, 'You can't hide forever.' He leered.

'Hold on a moment.' George muttered as he leaned forwards, is that even possible? He moved his arm behind him searching for something, my legs were pressed up against the cold wall as he tried to get something from his pocket. He brought his arm back around grasping his wand (Oo-er) before muttering a spell.

'There,' He said normally once again, I raised my eyebrows; did he want us to get caught and then hung by our thumbs in the dungeons? 'He can't hear us now.' He said, answering my unasked question. My mouth formed a little "o" shape as I nodded showing I understood.

'Watch where you put your hand.' I said through gritted teeth, he moved his hand, trying to put it somewhere better.

'Where the hell am I supposed to put my hand then? There's not exactly any room that's not touching you, I wish you were a bit smaller, this would be a whole lot more comfortable.' He muttered glancing at my chest. I opened my mouth in astonishment.

'Well, I'm sorry I'm a girl and therefore have girly bits!' I said loudly. I would have crossed my arms but I couldn't move them so just went with a scowl.

'Oh, well, you're a bit bigger in that department than a lot of the girls in our year, so you don't really have an excuse; seriously, skinny girls like you aren't normally… you know, as well equipped.' I'm gob smacked, I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it again, this happened a few times before I gave up.

'Hmff.'

There was silence for a short while, 'do you think Filch is gone?' he asked putting his head to the door and listening. I shrugged, then realised that was a bad idea, given what he'd just told me. He gave a quick short intake of breath holding it for a while before letting it out in a long huff.

'Don't do that again, if you don't mind.' He said weakly, bloody hell, this boy is weird… and out of breath…Weirdo. I nodded and stood still.

'I think he's gone, can you let me out now?'

'Let's just wait a few more minutes, just encase.' George replied.

'How did this even happen, you had the map, surly you should have seen him coming.'

'I didn't have it out, I put it away, didn't think we would walk straight into filch did I?' Again he put his head to the door, 'I think its safe now.'

When he finally dislodged ourselves from the broom cupboard we headed off towards the common room, when we were half way there he heard a shout.

'Back again are you?' leered filch walking towards us.

'Oh, for Merlin's sake, him again!' I cried, 'I am NOT going back in that broom cupboard.' I saw Mrs. Norris and did the only thing I could think of, picking her up, I lobbed her towards a yelling Filch who dived to catch her, and ran past him, towards the common room, grabbing George's wrist on the way as we ran off laughing madly.

* * *

><p>When we finally made it back to the empty common room we were gasping in between laughs and holding our stitches.<p>

'You - threw a cat - at him - dear god - that was funny' George said bent double taking in deep breaths in between his sentence.

'Well - what else was I supposed - to do?' I asked grasping my side.

'Bloody hell- You're amazing.' He said, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back for as while, this is nice.

'Well.' I said, 'Better go to bed, thanks for finding me.' I moved to step away, but he placed his hands on either side of my face and leaned in, giving me a small peck on the lips.

'Night then.' And with that he turned away and walked up the steps towards the boy's dorm.

I just stood there, like a mad person, frozen. The hell was that? Did he just kiss me? AGAIN? And this time he didn't even have to, what the hell? He's never done that before, maybe I smell good and he was picturing eating a strawberry or something, yeah that's it, he had bloody nice lips though, cracking snogger from what I can remember, wait, what am I saying? He's my best friend, friends don't think about snogging their friends. Ohhh, I'm so confused, I'm going to bed!

* * *

><p>Does this please you? xD I like this Chapter, made me laugh a lot.<p>

Anywhore, what I want to say quickly is Jess, my Jess, was featured in a Fanfic from "LornaTheLoop" the fanfiction is called "Finding Moony" She's in the 4th chapter, It's Jess in the prisoner of Azkaban, it made me laugh, so you should totally look that up. ^-^

Once again, if you could review that would be amazing. I love reviews I get so excited when I see a new one. Love you all!


	12. I feel like being creepy

Bloody hell, what's that sound? It sounds like a thousand Orphans crying out to the Heavens.

I yawned as I sat up; rubbing my eyes groggily.

'Angie, you cannot be serious, it's like what? 10am? That's practically the brake of dawn; I don't even think this time of the morning exists on the weekends.' I whined as I slipped out of my bed and practically dragged myself over to her bed. Once I reached her bedside table I picked up her Alarm clock that was blaring like a fat man blowing a trumpet.

I headed over to the window and pushed it open before throwing the clock out of it, it got quieter and quieter before it stopped making a noise completely after hitting the ground.

'that's better.' I sighed content as I got back into my snugly bed of warmth.

'Umm, did you just throw my clock out the window?' Asked Angelina sitting up in her bed and looking at me with a stern look on her face and arms crossed over her chest.

'Err,' I said, 'No, no I didn't, I slipped while I was... observing its fine paint work... Duh.'

'What, AGAIN, that's the 5th time this month that you've done that. Seriously, my parents aren't going to buy the "it just fell out of the window" excuse when I ask for a new one again.'

'Well, come up with a better excuse next time then, like your dog ate it or something.'

She looked at me like I was insane and continued to mutter to herself as she got up and dressed.

* * *

><p>Angies gone and I'm still here, awake.<p>

Great, now I can't get back to sleep and it's as I said before practically the crack of dawn, I sometimes repeat things twice for emphasis, EMPHASIS!

Great, now the only people who are up are the Ravenclaw's, but that's only because they're all nutty, Oh and Angelina's up, but was there ever any doubt in her nuttiness anyway? No was the answer you're looking for. You're welcome.

Oh, Ayana's still asleep, I could wake her up, she's too lazy anyway. Actually, no, she can sleep a little longer, as long as she likes in fact, she's a little stressy in the morning and I'd rather keep the skin on my face intact if you don't mind.

Well, I suppose I'll just lie here, ya know, thinking about things, like... Oh, it's all come back to me, George and his weird attendances. I mean seriously, who just randomly kisses their best friend goodnight?

And what kind of a friend am I? I mean, I didn't exactly pull back did I? No, the horrible thing about this is I just smelt like strawberries and he was just thinking about eating said strawberries. He didn't enjoy our little kiss; he enjoyed eating his imaginary strawberry. BUT... I...may have enjoyed it, ONLY A LITTLE THOUGH. And I wasn't thinking of eating anything while I kissed him, even peaches and I really like peaches.

Damn, I more than liked it, I'd go as far as to say I wouldn't mind round two, or...technically three. Ohhh... Now I feel weird thinking about my best friend in a snoggy way, and before you ask, yes, snoggy is a real word... In Jesslish. I'll let you decipher that on your own.

Wait a moment, do I like him MORE than a friend? No, he's my best friend...And... Just No, Merlin Jess, you must be hungry, onwards to breakfast!

* * *

><p>You know, I've always wondered why my parents taught me to talk. I mean as soon as I could they started telling me I talk too much and to stop and be quiet, and we all know that's impossible for me, why even right now I'm humming to myself, what fun I have.<p>

Thank god the Twins aren't here yet, I don't think I can face George yet. Oh dear, what am I to do? I'll just sit at the end if the table away from anyone else, that way I won't draw attention to myself. Wonderful plan Jess! Why thank you me, Merlin's saggy parts I'm going insane.

Okay, so I'm under the table, the twins walked in and well... I err, made a noise close to that of a parrot mixed with a curse word preceded my sliding under the table as fast as humanly possible.

Just sitting down here, clutching my knees to my chest hoping they won't see me, not that they would, it's the perfect hiding place!

Dearie me, here come some firsties, Oh, look, they're sitting by me, on the bench of course though, ones knees are particularly close to my face. I feel like being creepy...

'Herro' I purred.

'AARRGGG' yelled the boy jumping up from the bench before falling on his butt after seeing my face peeking out from under the table and placed on his lap.

'Loveeee meeee.' I said while reaching out to grab him. He sat up rather quickly after seeing there was a person under the table that had just put him through all this embarrassment. Though after seeing _which_ person he had declared war on he backed down considerably fast. Mumbled apologies where all I caught before him and his tiny friends found themselves another seat.

* * *

><p>I really need to find out when the next task is it's just one of those things I should know all about, but much like homework it's just one of those things I never get round to finding out about.<p>

I need to be prepared, Urgg, I can't wait until this whole, "tri-wizard tournament" is over. I mean seriously, it's enough to wear a girl out. Poor Fleur, She hasn't actually passed anything yet, and if she has, don't spoil my fun, let me live in my happy little world of other people's failures. Actually you know what would be the most amazing final task thingy? Hand to hand combat! I'd have a defendant advantage over Fleur DePhlegm, Harry and Cedric.

What am I even doing? Sitting under a table, I'm hungry, I need food, and I need nourishment! Are the twins still here?

I'll have a look.

Wonderful!

I peeked out from my amazing hiding place only to be spotted. Now a small crowd has gathered under the table with me, including the twins. Why is my life so annoying?

Things like this always happen to me.

* * *

><p>Ah, transfiguration, I do love you. You're not hard and complicated like potions and defence. And unlike Divination you make perfect sense, Oh Merlin! I have divination homework due in today! I haven't done any Divination homework in days, this is bad, bad, bad, bad, I'm going to be slain by Trelawney!<p>

'Err, Jess, are you okay?' I turned to Fred whom had asked me the question.

'I suppose, I mean, the ceiling isn't caving in on my head, so I suppose I should be grateful. Why do you ask?' I replied with my head on my hand.

'Oh, it's just well, people don't normally yell out, "buggeration I'm going to be maimed by a crazy person" in the middle of class. I was worried you'd stabbed yourself or something.'

'I said that out loud?' Woops, well there goes the few people in this room who still thought I had a bit of sanity left.

Ahh! I have le grandio du plan-io. (Note to self, never take up French or whatever the hell that was.)

I'll do my homework now, sneaky, sneaky style at the back of class. Minnie is too preoccupied talking about turning sheep into kettles or something to notice.

* * *

><p>I've been caught!<p>

And you know what the sad thing is? I didn't even do the right lot of homework, this is what happens when I keep all my homework in the same bag, and I was pretty much done, it was last week's homework, but I was nearly done with it, and it's the thought that counts right? I wonder if I could say that to the nutty Professor herself?

* * *

><p>The weeks seemed to whizz by and soon it was a week until the last and final task. And to be quite frank and excuse the language, but I'm shitting it, I mean, I'm so scared I could poop a dog and wouldn't even feel it, not that it would be possible, or would it? I'm off to find some firsties that are looking for a few stickles.<p>

Well, that failed, I can't even get in a 6 foot radius of a small child without all chaos braking lose, children running, my arms flailing around madly trying to grab one, teachers yelling at me to loosen my grip, stretchers being brought in to carry of unconscious people who apparently I "held to tight." Now I'm bored.

* * *

><p>I've found myself in the library; do I need to walk quietly? I don't know. I'll just stomp around then I'll either be left alone, or told to walk quietly, that will determine whether or not I have to walk quietly. Wonderfun. Right well, on to the topic of matter, I have to find a book.<p>

I walked down the rows of selves running a finger along the spines of the books, looking for the right one, I remembered being here with before the first task, I'd come across it and now I just had to remember which book.

My eyes flicked through the titles before stopping on the right one. AH-HA! This is the one, an old brownie-red book that's so old and worn the title has even vanished from plain sight, what fun! Okay so I need to look up Animagus'. You see, I need to become one; well I want to, Sirius said about him and Harry's Dad doing it to help Remus at his time of the month. I'm such a good friend. Wait, it takes years? But… Pshhh, never mind then I'm too lazy and it'll take effort… I mean, if there was an award for laziness I would probably get someone to get it for me.

* * *

><p>I'm in love with my bed. We're perfect for each other, but Angelina's alarm clock doesn't want us together. That jealous shitter.<p>

As I walked down to breakfast I had nagging feeling. I feel like something important is happening. I can feel it in my feet. I haven't forgotten someone's birthday have I? No, I'm sure I haven't. Oh! I started laughing out loud as I walked into the new hall and saw Molly and Arthur sitting by Harry, last task is today, wait LAST TASK IS TODAY!

'AHHRRRR, I'm NOT PREPARED' I yelled as I ran out of the hall and back up the stairs to my dorm.

Scattering first years were the only thing I noticed at I ran up to my dorm, mainly because I stopped to trip one briefly.

Right, I need weapons like, JAVILIN! And err, mace that would be good, a few daggers, axe or hatchet? On one hand the axe is bigger and once over my shoulder doesn't involve much effort to slice someone in half, BUT, a hatchet it smaller and more precise, and I'm sure if I hit someone once with it they wouldn't move much making it easy for me to finish them… I'll take both and a gun! But a nice one, CHAINSAW! YESSS. Paintball gun? NAHH, not enough damage AND annoying to load and such. Okay I think I'm ready, I'll just sling the chainsaw over my shoulder and strap the daggers and knifes on various point on my body, hatchet can be nice and snug in my pocket and the mace and axe can be shrunk until further notice.

Right let's just skip what happened in the new hall, short of it was, poo. That's it, right now I'm standing in front of the maze all geared up.

Oh that's right I didn't tell you, we were told about the maze in advance, I mean it's a bit obvious having a giant maze in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, I can tell you if Oliver still went to Hogwarts he'd be in tears. Bless him.

There's Harry!

'Hissssssssssss' I well…hissed, he turned to me a look of bewilderment on his face. I did it again, Krum whom was stood in between Harry and myself looked terrified, I suppose I should talk to Harry and not hiss, but it's so much more fun this way.

Oh look, Dumbles is going to talk! I'm sure it's important so I'll listen because if I don't I might miss something important Oh, flowers!

Hold on, he's finished has he?

Harry was hissing something at me I turned to him.

'Sorry I was distracted from all the flowers.

'Miss Whestone, could you please rid yourself of all dangerous things you are carrying about your body please.' Dumbledore said I sighed as I took the chainsaw from around my neck and the hatchet from my pocket. I placed them on the ground a few paces from where I was stood before and turned to walk back. That is until I heard his voice again.

'_Everything, _please.' He said I could hear the smile in his voice even though I couldn't see him. Realising he would just continue this on I walked over and removed everything, after I had finished there was a medium sized pile of various things I returned to my space as Harry and Cedric entered the maze together. You see, in case it hasn't been clear, I won first task, them second and well yes, they're first and I'm in after them.

I watched as the maze closed around them and stood waiting for my turn, I knew for a face this time that people could see IN the maze, I know it seems obvious but like in the lake people just sat around playing cards, well that's what Lee and Fred did, that is until Fred started getting worried about George.

Anyway on with the matter at hand, I'm going to die in there.

After the time had gone the maze opened again this time in a space between the spaces where Harry and Cedric's holes has been. (oo-er)

I walked forward into the maze hesitantly the last thing I need is to be attacked my some random thing. As soon as I crossed the invisible line into the maze it was almost like I had entered another place all together, suddenly everything was colder, darker, quieter, and as I watched the maze grow back on its self, watching the crowd slimming through the crack in the entrance I sighed.

* * *

><p>Well HI! Okay don't maim me, I have a pretty good excuse for not uploading for so long, I've started college and its harrrddddd. So yeah, that's it. HA.<p>

Like always Review, I mean seriously do it, I love them, they are my happy juice if that even makes sense, keep on laughing and I'll see you next chapter, Eh? ;) Love you all you nut cases!


	13. Revenge of the blonde french women

Why is it, when ever I'm in a situation that requires careful thinking and planning does my brain just drop out? It just goes 'Oh I think I've done enough work for today Jess, OH look! Pretty flowers that's much more interesting!' Or worse it goes on a tangent of remembering every song I've ever known, like right now it's trying to make me remember Mildred Bultruckle's builders bum from last Tuesday. I'm pretty sure there's something living in there.

OH GOD, THE IMAGES! SCREW YOU OVER ACTIVE IMAGINATION! THERE ARE NO GARDEN GNOMES LIVING IN MILDRED'S CRACK!

I just have to keep walking. You know, some images just never leave you, I may start to drink heavily because of this. I have an awful feeling that I just yelled that all out loud... Good. I hope everyone else is going to need years of therapy too. You know, I could start that as a profession.

I could mentally scar children then disguise myself as a therapist and rake in the money from "helping them" I.e put on "black beauty" and have a nice nap. Well, that's my life plan layed out for me, thank yo-

'AAH, HUGE SCORPION!' I yelled, my eyes widening as I took in the sight of the massive beast crouched a few feet away from me. It was easily bigger than a car and built like one to, it's jet black body glittered even though there was no source of light for it to be reflected from. It heard me yell out and wheeled around quickly and stealthily it's giant legs made the ground beneath my feet rumble as it scuttled towards me, I didn't think about what I did next. I just let my body guide me.

* * *

><p>Well, if you ask me I feel that went very well. What was my first instinct upon seeing this beast I hear you ask? Well to ride it of course! I feel like a Queen!<p>

'Simple peasants! Bring your Queen children and cheesy snacks to snack upon!' I commanded the hedge. I wonder if anyone is paying attention to me, a random girl perched on top of a giant scorpion. I hope I pass someone, then they'll know I mean business.

It's all fun and games until your giant pet scorpion bucks you off and then try's to eat your face. Well this certainty isn't how I pictured my first romantic situation, being straddled by a bug. He could have at least eaten a breath mint before hand.

I looked to the side and saw my wand on the floor just out of reach, typical. As I tried to reach for it the scorpion brung down its stinger creating a small hole a few centimeters from my head, I took the opportunity as it tried to dislodge its self from the ground to wiggle myself free and grab my wand, I turned around meaning to stun the bug but had to doge to the side quickly as its stinger came down in a sharp slash.

'Reducto' I said lazily pointing my wand at Antonio (the scorpion, he was my pet once, remember?) It hit him with much more force than I intended, considering I didn't really try to make it powerful. It hurdled him down a passage way before the skidded on his back stopping a paces away, his legs twitched once before he became still.

'Well next time I think I'll get a pet a bit safer, like oh I don't know, A MURDERER! Or a cat.' I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p>After a while of walking I noticed that the ground changed from leaves to muddy damp soil along with the minor changes to the rest of the maze, one of those being the maze walls got darker and thicker. As I walked on surveying my body for any lasting injuries I walked full pelt onto something. I stumbled backwards just managing to retain my balance, looked up to have a look at what it was that I had walked into and found myself face to face with the most hideous thing imaginable.<p>

'Riddikulus.' I screamed wand pointed at the boggart. What I heard next made me do a double take.

'I eez not a boggart, Ieetz me, Fleur!' and she wasn't wrong it was her.

'Thank Merlin' I breathed, ' I thought my fear of blonde french women had come back with a vengeance.' I said a little louder, as I clutched my heart. (Well not actually my heart, that would be creepy, but the boob above my heart.)

'Shall we work togezzer? We are booth at a disadvantage being girlz and all.' She smiled at me in a way that made me think she thought she was being nice, were as I found it down right offensive. She carried on smiling at me kindly and all I wanted to do what cut her pretty little throat.

'Flour'

'Fleur' She corrected me.

I started again, 'Sorry, Flour, I am not a delicate little girl, if I were a boy, my penis would be of substantial size, and my balls, they would be made of bronze. So could you and your little fragile legs please move out of my way before I accidentally snap them, thanks.'

I walked past her and carried on my way, after a while a heard a very feminine scream coming from behind me, not long after red sparks were shot into the sky.

* * *

><p>The next thing I know I'm face down on the floor, I tripped over something, I bet people are just weeing themselves over this. I lifted my self up, wiping mud off my face, making to stand up, but realized one of my legs wouldn't move. 'Am I paralyzed?' was the first thing to go though my head.<p>

I looked down to see one of my legs was encased by the maze, the other one was being rapped around as I sat there watching. I panicked and tried to pull them off with my bare hands before realizing that, that would get me nowhere.

'Reduco, reducto!' I yelled, hoping to blow them up off my legs but nothing happened, I kept repeating it in pure fright as I was slowly being dragged towards the maze wall. After the 5th time the vines made by the maze retracted squealing slightly, then it went up in flames.

'Bloody hell! I set fire to the maze!' I screamed while running like a crazy person away from the flames, while running I ran past a very tired and beaten looking Cedric.

'I set fire to the maze!' I yelled over my shoulder, he saw the billowing smoke and then too started to run. We were running side by side when I decided to lose him, I took a sharp turn to the left while he carried on running straight ahead.

In the distance I could see the smoke billowing up into the air, a plume of smoke now mingled with the fog, but it seemed to be carried the other way, away from me.

It's times like this that you wish ideas could always work. You see, the Twins and I had a plan, once again to cheat the task, albeit the cheats don't work very well anyway, but this one wouldn't work at all.

We had this plan to have some kind of communication thing going on, so the twins could guide safely through the maze as they would have an almost birds eye view of the maze from the stands. But unfortunately nothing we thought of would work at the long distances or in Hogwarts grounds, making the plan, impossible.

So now, here I am, running around like a mad person in a maze, trying to find a shiny cup. What am I doing with my life?

* * *

><p>I trudged on, my legs feeling heavier than they had that morning when I heard someone yelling for help. I picked up speed running towards the voice, when I finally got to it I was met with a very odd scene before me.<p>

In front of me was a long passage way, far longer than any I had come across thus far, at the very end of this passage way was most obviously the cup. Closest to it was Harry, whom was positioned half way down the maze, his body was facing the cup, like he was going to run for it, but his face was directed at a struggling form on the floor.

Catching on pretty quickly I started to walk forward causally to help Cedric, there was no point in going for the cup now, Harry was closer he would reach it way before me.

Suddenly, as though I wasn't there to lend my help, Harry ran towards Cedric his wand directed at him and cast the spell.

'REDUCTO!' he man-screamed.

'Why the hell did that work for you? When I tried that I just set fire to everything and nearly got eaten by the maze!' I yelled over to him.

They both ignored me talking about who should grab the cup.

Cedric was all like ' Oh, Noooooo, Harry, I _insist._ You take it. You would have won if it hadn't been for little ole me.'

To save myself from intruding on this bromance anymore I walked past them and right up to the cup.

'How about I make this easy and just take the cup myself? I am after all, already here.' I called over to them.

They whirled around very suddenly and symmetrically yelling 'NOO'

Cedric approached me, bent over like a beggar his hands extended to me 'How... How about we all grab it? Together?' Harry followed behind slightly, looking unsure but agreed, and hey? who am I to turn down that proposition? Win, win, and I get a large sum of money out of it.

I nodded, we all gathered around it and counted down from three while I resisted the urge just to grab it and then laugh at them all while pointing. We all grabbed hold, the second I touched the cup I felt a sharp tug in my stomach, and I was off flying.

* * *

><p>And here's the next chapter for you all my loves! I know it took a while but I re-writ it so many times, and this was by far my favorite!<p>

Anyway like always PLEASE review, it actually makes my day seeing new reviews, I get all exited when I see a new one, AND new reviews make me write more. Just sayin'. ;)

Until next time!


	14. Marvolo,whats that- a washing detergent?

I fell flat on my face on a patch of damp browning grass, my nose scwished into the ground, oh Merlin's balls, I hope my nose hasn't retracted into my skull, the last thing I need is for people to think I'm Voldemort or something... wait, this could work to my advantage. If I come face to face with old snake face I could merely pretend to be a reflection. In midair, mind you, but he wouldn't see anything wrong with that because he only did 6 years of muggle school, how would he have learned about Physics?

It was extremely quiet, I looked up at my surroundings thinking I had gone deaf, but still expecting to see stands of cheering people, instead I found myself in a graveyard, a smelly, boring, old graveyard.

To either side of me Harry and Cedric had already begun to pick themselves up off the floor. I quickly followed suit, grasping my wand in my right hand tightly while cautiously looking around.

'Where are we?' Asked Cedric, who, bless him, looked extremely confused.

'A graveyard by the looks of it.' replied Harry ruffling his hair.

'Thank you for that amazing piece of information Harry, observation of the century, if I don't die tonight I'll defiantly make you a trophy.' like always the pair ignored me, and begun to act all sensible and stuffs.

'Wands out at the ready, though I recon.' said Cedric. I actually wanted to face-plant a gravestone in exasperation. I tried to be nice through gritted teeth though.

'Cedric dear, we already have our wands out.' Cedric looked down at his hand and saw his own wand, he looked so surprised, like a child who is seeing bubbles for the first time.

Harry ignored me though and tugged on Cedric's sleeve and the both started to look around.

I decided it would be a good idea to survey the rest of the graveyard which was concield from view by a large angle statue. What I saw behind the statue I admit, made me feel a bit edgy. For no apparent reason, a very large cauldron stood at the base of a statue of a man, I turned to inform Harry and Cedric about this and suggest leaving immediately, but when I turn around I saw them staring silently at a short, chubby, filthy looking, but somewhat familiar man who appeared to be holding a baby wrapped in a blanket.

Something in the back on my mind told me not to step out from behind the statue.

'Kill the spare.' Said a raspy voice, that came out of no where. The short man pointed his wand at Cedric and before I could even comprehend what was happening he shrieked,

'Avada Kedavra' The spell traveled through the air before connecting with Cedric's chest, he spun through the air like a rag doll before making contact with the ground with a sickening thud.

My eyes widened as I started at the side of his head, into the one glazed, lifeless eye that I could see, just like my parents eyes had looked, and I knew for a fact that Cedric Diggory was dead, and I had just seen it happen.

* * *

><p>Time seemed to pass quickly from then on, or maybe it had just been the shock.<p>

I stayed crouching behind the angel statue as I watched who I now identified as Wormtail the traitor who had given Harry's parents in to Voldemort, of course I knew all about that from my time in a certain shack with a certain bunch of people. (Wow, I'll never be wording it that way again.)

I searched myself for any weapons you know, like a mace, or a knife. Unfortunately I couldn't find anything because Dumbles had stolen them all at the beginning of the task. While I was doing this I witnessed some weird things happening and I still am.

Wormtail used a spell on Harry causing his to be encased by the statue of the man, he then put the blankets and what ever was in them into the cauldron.

At one point he had cut Harry's hand with a knife of some sort, and I found it very hard to keep myself from running at him. I could see Harry mouthing at me to stay where I was as he could see me. And I intend to stay here until I see what I'm up against and come up with a plan to help Harry and myself escape without getting the both of us killed, and that's easier said than done.

Saving Harry's sorry butt its not going to be easy, so I carried on checking anywhere I could think of for anything sharp and dangerous.

Ohhh shhiittt, Voldypants is back!

AND NAKED!

* * *

><p>As I crouched behind the angle statue I realized that we were in way more poo-poo than I had first thought. I should have just attacked when it was just fatty.<p>

Voldy summoned his minions, and death eaters started to apparate into the graveyard left, right and center. I stayed down low so none of the deatheaters could see me, trying desperately to think of a way to save Harry without him being murdered in the progress.

I watched as voldy addressed his Deatheaters, crucio-ing one who tried to plead for forgiveness Then he rounded on Harry, I jumped out from my hiding place, mind made up on the plan, though it wasn't a very good one.

'HERE'S JESSY!' I yelled, 'and look! It's 'The-Man-Who-Let-the-Boy-Live' you look particularly menacing today'

Voldemort and his Deatheaters turned around quite surprised at my sudden appearance. Voldy sneered.

'It's just a little girl, leave her to me.'

At this he shot a spell at me, I screamed 'protecto' and and it bounced off.

'Don't you think this whole evil-maniac-out-for-power-and-revenge thing isn't getting a bit old? Because I know this therapist in London-' I asked, but was cut off but his screaming a spell.

'AVADA KADAVRA!' Obviously that's a touchy subject...

This time I ducked and retaliated with my own spell. A spell that I had never heard before, that I didn't even no exited because I just rambled a load of sounds, the next thing I know a squirrel is mauling voldys face. As well as that something close to him exploded, I have no idea what though, I'm just hoping I didn't blow up someones dead Gran.

'Lucius did it!' I said pointing at Malfoy's Father.

From behind him Harry was trying desperately to dislodge himself, fortunately the deatheaters were to busy watching snakeface and my exchange to notice him.

'Imperio' again I ducked but caught myself off balance, a second later another spell hit me, this one silent, I didn't feel anything at first and the only reason I knew I had been hit by one was because I could see it coming towards me and hit me.

I was on the floor about to get up when I felt like a was burning everywhere, I looked to my side to see Harry had broken free, Voldemort turned to him, seemly sure that I would no longer be a problem.

My world had changed drastically I was very cold, but at the same time I was burning, my vision blurred then became crystal clear. I looked down at my shirt to see it looking strangely damp and off colour. I closed my eyes, not waiting for death to come, as I wouldn't die here, it would be to cleche.

I opened my eyes and was blinded by lights, again I opened them, slower this time, giving myself time to get used to the light, Harry and Voldemort where in battle, it was a mixture of Green and Red, then suddenly Harry let go and ran towards Cedric, Voldemort was detracted my ghost like things. He stopped for a moment, a brief moment and looked towards me, that brief moment was enough, as Voldemort was back in action.

And I did the only thing I could think of, a stupid thing. I turned to Harry and screamed.

'Go, leave me here, save yourself.' I wanted it to come out as confident like "yeahhh, boi, I do this shit everyday, just another day in the hood for Jess.' instead it came out in a croak.

And with that final sentence I ran towards Voldemort and jumped on his back. I was literally riding Voldemort Rodeo style. The death eaters stood frozen in shock, not only because I was on there leaders back, but because the feared lord Voldemort was now dressed in shocking pink, I had meant to add a tiara but I couldn't see one. Harry looked torn, he looked from me to the cup, and it was pretty easy to say I was in no way in a position to be saved. I let go of Voldemort certain that he was safe. He said the incantation.

'Accio Jess.' he pointed his wand at me, wait, at me? I flew through the air like some kind of majestic bird, or at least that's what I felt like, bet I looked liked purdy birdy. I sat there at the end of the graveyard, while Voldy-poo obviously not thinking right came charging towards us.

I crossed my arms, and waggled one of my fingers and said 'Now now voldy-pops, do you really think Salazar would have approved of that?'

Harry had the cup in his hand and we were gone

* * *

><p>Look at that! Up in a week, aren't you guys proud of me? You should be, there should be one more chapter to this story then I'm DONE! But don't worry, I'm sure you guys are looking forward to Jess meeting Umbitch! I know I am!<p>

Once again, Review! as I have said many-a-times I likes them. ;) So don't just go, "Oh that was a good story, okay now I'm just going to click off..." NO, I see how many of you view this daily I NO ALL! over 200 a night, so you have no excuse NOT to review.


	15. You're mad, you know that right?

I landed next to Harry with a thud. Harry, bless him, was still clutching the cup and Cedric, his knuckles white from the tightness of his fist around the material of Cedric's shirt.

I tried to lift my head, hoping to figure out what the intense pain in my stomach was, but before I could even command the muscles in my neck to move I came over extremely faint, the world spun, feeling very weird I decided best to just stay put for a while and access my surroundings and make sure I wasn't in any immediate danger.

I was lying on my side facing Harry, whose face was pressed into the grass, like me he wasn't moving, though his reasons are unknown. One of his arms was sprawled out on the grass so it was close to me, it was slick with what I'm guessing is blood, it looked like he had dipped his arm in a barrel of red dye. The weird thing was that there was no blood around his body, I could tell this from large patches of grass that where green and normal all around him. No, it appeared to be slowly running towards him...away from me. Huh.

I moved my eyes down to look at me. Oh, the blood was mine, I appear to be bleeding, and a lot. It seeped out of my stomach, which was weird as the pain, which had been to vibrant and intense just a minute ago was gone, replaced my an almost numbing feeling, almost as if my stomach didn't exist at all. I noticed quickly as Dumbledore ran towards Harry, Cedric and I, that I seemed to be losing a lot of blood.

The green grass all around me was tinted red, looking oddly pretty, it crawled further away as if on a mad quest to get somewhere, I wanted to laugh at my silly thoughts but couldn't. A torrent of sounds deafened me. There were voices everywhere, footsteps, screams. I remained still, not wanting to move in case the pain in my stomach came back, suddenly very cold.

A pair of hands seized Harry and shock him roughly.

'Harry! Harry'

I stared blankly at the ground, watching the red overpower the green and slowly continue it's search onwards.

'He's back!' Harry whispered, damn right he's back and he's not happy with me either. 'He's back, Voldemort.'

From somewhere near by I heard a voice, out of my line of sight, that I recognised to be Fudge.

'What's happened? What's going on?' He demanded, obviously so idiotic he couldn't figure it out for himself, oh how I would like to cut that man.

My God - Diggory! Whestone!' his voice whispered 'Dumblerdore, they're dead.'

I want to murder him. If I wasn't so tiered and cold I would get up right now and slap him upside the head. Assuming I'm dead. Dick.

The words were repeated, the shadowy figures pressing in on us gasped it to one another, passing it on.

'They're dead! They're _dead_'

'Cedric Diggory, Jess! Dead!'

I'm not dead you morons, Fudge moved towards Harry, bending down towards him as if to help.

'Harry, let go of him.' Fudge hissed, trying to prise Harry's fingers off of Cedric's dead body.

Voices carried on talking, muttering and arguing, each time someone exclaimed I was dead I tried to say

'Hey, I'm not dead yet, but I will be if you don't stop this bleeding soon.' but nothing ever came out of my mouth.

After a while of just lying there, not really thinking about anything but how funny Flitwick would look without a neck, I noted myself being picked up and carried off following behind Harry.

* * *

><p>A I was being carried to the Hospital wing there were two things that remained constant, the rhythmic breathing of whoever was carrying me and the sound of spots of blood hitting the floor after running down my arm and off my fingers. I know, nice image right?<p>

From the smell and overall body shape of whoever was carrying me, I could tell the person was old. I know that sounds weird, but you know, old people smell...musky. The thumping of the persons footsteps racked through me, suggesting this person was either very heavy footed or just plain heavy. This made me think it may have been Hagrid carrying me.

We reached the hospital wing quicker than I expected, The great doors creaked open, though much quieter than normal. That's weird, I lifted my fingers to my ears and ruffed my hair near them, I could hear, but it was faint, and when everything went quiet, a constant ringing replaced the silence.

I was laid down on a hospital bed slightly aware of a murmuring sound that turned out to be Madam Pomfrey listing everything that was wrong with me, her usual ramble. Half way through there was a commotion at the door before lots of people piled it.

'Where are they?' I heard a motherly woman demand. Mrs. Weasley, of course, as she pushed past Poppy, in a desperate attempt to get past her and see if Harry and I were safe and alive. She was followed immediately by Bill, Ron and Hermione, all of which looked both worried and tired.

'SHHH,' demanded Poppy, raising her hand to the group, causing them to stop in their tracks.

I could hear more clearly now, so that when Madam Pomfrey continued on with her speech I could understand her.

'You'll need a blood replenishing potion, healing potion, shock potion and then I'll give you a sleeping draught.' Se nodded to herself, as if confirmed what she said was right, turned on her heel and headed off to her office.

As soon as Poppy was out of the room, the group slowly walked over to me. I looked up and made eye contact with Molly.

'Jess! Oh, I was so worried!' she shrieked as she ran the rest of the way towards my sick-bed, sitting on the chair nearest to my head heavily, where she then proceeded to sniff loudly every now and then while stroking my hair, something that if she wasn't so emotional right now, I would never had allowed her to do.

Bill dragged a chair from next to the bed next to me and placed it next to his mother, he took hold of my hand clasping it between two of his, not seeming to mind the half-dried blood caked all over it.

We remained silent sitting like this waiting for Harry to come back, all the while Madam Pomfrey made me take spoon after spoon of horrible medicine.

She was just about to walk off to get me the sleeping draught when Harry and Dumbledore entered shortly followed by the twins, (both holding large bags of unknown stuff.)Harry, and a big black dog AKA Sirius Black, both looked awful. I decided to inform him off this.

'You look awful, Harry, you could have at least cleaned yourself up a bit before coming to see me in my sickbed.'

'Says the human jelly bean!' George muttered, both him and Fred smiling identically. Referring to my pinkish complexion.

Molly let out a muffled scream, 'Harry! Oh Harry!' She sat up from her chair next to me and started to hurry over to him, but Dumbledore moved towards them, blocking her way to Harry.

'Molly,' he said, holding up a hand. 'Please listen to me for a moment. Harry and Jessica have been through a terrible ordeal tonight. Harry has just had to relive that for me. What they both need now is sleep, and peace, and quiet. If they would like you all to stay with them,' he added, looking around at Ron, Hermione, Bill and the twins, too. 'You may do so. But I do not want you questioning them until they are ready to answer, and certainly not this evening.'

Mrs. Weasley nodded, her face extremely white. She rounded on her children and Hermione, as though they were being noisy and hissed, 'Did you hear, they need quiet!'

After Harry and I had gotten changed into our Jammies everyone settled in the chairs around our beds.

'I'm alright,' Harry said to a worried looking Ron and Hermione, 'Just tired.' Mrs. Weasley's eyes filled with tears as she unnecessarily smoothed his bed covers before coming over and doing the same to mine. She looked down at me, giving me a watery smile.

'You're so brave, just like your Mother.' She whispered.

Madam Pomfrey, who had bustled off to her office, returned holding two goblets and a small bottle of some purple potion.

'You'll both need to drink this,' she said, 'It's a potion for dreamless sleep.'

She went over to Harry first, he took a goblet from her that was full of the potion and drank a few mouthfuls.

She turned to me and handed me another goblet containing the same liquid that Harry had just drank. I took it from her, seeing in the next bed over, Harry now drifting off. I took a few mouthfuls and felt myself get instantly sleepy. Madam Pomfrey took the goblet off me as I turned to everyone and muttered my words slurring towards the end.

'If I had a Llama I would name it Alfred, it would be a beautiful Llama... - I ... want - a ... Llama...'

My eyes grew heavy and closed without my permission.

'What ... is this witch craft? ...I'm not tiered at ... Awwll...'

* * *

><p>I woke up, so warm, so very sleepy, that I didn't want to open my eyes, waiting for sleep to come again. But I couldn't, there was shouting going on for a long time before I decided to intervene.<p>

'I don't care if you're the Queen of Sheba, if you don't shut up, you moronic prat you will find your crappy looking bowler hat shoved up your arse!'

I didn't open my eyes or even move for that matter, but I didn't need to, I knew I was heard when I heard him gasp.

'Well! I never!' He sounded extremely scandalized. A while passed then, before he said 'Your winnings' I heard a clatter as if a bag of money was placed roughly on a bedside table.

'One Thousand Gallons between you. There would have been a presentation, but in these circumstances...' He trailed off, I opened my eyes as he crammed his Bowler hat onto his head and turned to walk out of the room. I couldn't help my self, and before I knew it I called out to the minister, and before I could stop myself the words left my mouth.

'Lime green isn't really your colour, you're more of a winter.' He looked at me mouth open so wide that it almost hit the floor, he turned on his heel and walked briskly out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

A lot happened after that, along with being scolded by Molly for insulting the Minister of Magic on his choice of colours something interesting happened, and that was when Sirius showed everyone his true colours.

Well, I'm guessing it was good, I wouldn't know, I fell asleep again, I hate Politics, YAWN.

I woke up again shortly after falling asleep as Harry said, 'I don't want that gold,' quite loudly, 'You can have it. Anyone can have it. I shouldn't have won it, it should've been Cedric's.'

'It wasn't your fault Harry,' Mrs. Weasley said.

'I told him to take the cup with me.' Said Harry, looking on the verge of crying.

Mrs. Weasley set down his potion on the bedside table and hugged him, he looked startled, as if he had never been hugged by a motherly figure in his life, but that's not surprising he couldn't remember his own mother hugging him. After a while Harry took his potion and fell once again into a dreamless sleep.

I envied him for being asleep, for being away from the world with nothing more to worry about than which side is the comfiest to sleep on. I hadn't really had time to think about the events that had happened, but now that I did I decided that now was a good time to distract myself by winding Mrs. Weasley up as much as possible.

'Is that fat git gone yet, Molly?' I asked, of course already knowing he is. Molly jumped slightly, clutching her chest.

'Oh, Jess, I didn't know you were awake.' She breathed.

'Full of surprises I am, where's everyone gone?'

She sighed, 'Off to help Dumbledore with things.'

'Still so secretive? I did just escape the darkest wizard alive the other day, you would have thought I deserved some answers.'

Again she just sighed. We sat in silence for a moment.

'I don't really understand myself. You should ask Professor Dumbledore.'

Rolling my eyes I tried to turn over, but found I was still a bit sore.

'I'm terribly sorry, Jess dear, but I have to go find Arthur. I'll be back to check on you and Harry later.' She waved at me briefly before exiting the room and leaving me alone.

* * *

><p>I must have laid in my bed for half an hour levitating pillows from near by beds and making them have a midair fight before anyone came in.<p>

I saw two identical red heads walk through the door and make their way over to my bed.

'Decided to visit me at last have you, before I die?'

I heard one of them tut. 'You're not going to die.'

'How do you know that?' I challenged, 'what if the walls or ceiling fell in on me right now? Or I get stabbed by a pillow or something. Then you'd feel stupid wouldn't you?'

I heard two snorts, 'Don't you think we would be a bit preoccupied trying to dig you out of the rubble in a desperate attempt to save you, than to turn to one-another and say, "Well, don't I feel stupid, I was wrong."' George said as he and Fred sat on my bed.

'Excuse me, did I say you two could sit on my sick-bed?'

We're Fred and George Weasley,' Said Fred.

'We can do what ever we want to do.' Finished George.

'Well, in that case, when you get arrested, can I have your gold?' I asked,

'_If _we get arrested,' said George, you'd be right there with us, we need someone with your cunning to brake us out again.'

'Shucks' I said clutching my cheeks (Face cheeks you dirty minx, what do you mean I'm the dirty one for suggesting you're thinking that? Well, you're thinking it too, if you're suggesting I'm accusing you of thinking it, Great, now I have a headache, I hope you're pleased with yourself.) 'You're making me blush.'

'You gave us quite the scare you know.' Said Fred.

'When was that?' I asked, pretending I had no idea what he was talking about.

'When you turned up with Harry and a dead guy in a pool of blood.'

'I was in the pool of blood? Or Harry and the "Dead guy?"'

'YOU!' Fred mock shouted.

'We thought you were dead, actually, everyone did, Mum was in tears, but then Dumbledore informed us you weren't' said George. 'I swear though, worst few minutes of my life, looking down at your best friend covered in their own blood presumably dead. I never want to go through that again.'

'Me either.' Fred agreed. 'and you wont have to.' he added more for Georges sake than anything. But I wasn't really listening.

Did George just friend zone me? On/In my death-bed, not that I care or anything, but still...Hurtful.

'Looks like we all share a common interest then, none of us want me to almost die again, but like I said, a wall may fall on me.' said smiling.

Fred rolled his eyes, 'Know one will ever die from a wall falling on them.' He said. I just ignored him and changed the subject.

'Where's Ayana?' I asked realising I hadn't seen her.

'She went back up to the dorms to sleep, she was here earlier while you were sleeping.'

We talked for hours after that, no one came in to disturb us, it was just the tree of us, and that's exactly how I like it.

We seemed to have reached an understanding that none of us really wanted to talk about what happened in the maze, which of course suited us just fine.

After they left, because of the curfew, I sat in my bed smiling to myself.

'Harry?' I whispered into the dark.

He sat up suddenly looking around, 'What? Are you hurting? Should I get Madam Pomfrey?'

He had already stuck one foot out of the bed as if prepared at a moments notice to get her.

'No, leave Poppy, thank you, I just wanted to say, how proud I am of myself for riding Voldy-pops like a rodeo.'

He laid back down and closed his eyes before saying, 'You're mad you know that right?'

Laying back into my bed feeling content and snuggled up into my covers, I answered, 'Yeah, I do.'

* * *

><p>Right, well, it turned out that this isn't the last chapter, there's going to be one more after this, that should be up fairly soon. I hoped you all liked this wonderful Chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.<p>

I love you all! Please, per-usual review my story, it would make me very happy, it would be a truly smashing Christmas present. And you all know how much I love my reviews. ;) If anyone has any ideas as to what I could call the next book thing, then please if you could let me know it, I need all the help I can get. Haha.

Tatty bye!


	16. Took you two long enough

**Please read, because you know...you love me...**

**Heeeloo, before you read this, you should know, that** **because it's been almost a year since I started this story, I've realised how crummy my writing skills were back in the good old days. SO, I'm going over the chapters and improving them, and bringing more comedy stuff into the first chapters, as they're kindda... not funny. So, yes, they will change quite drastically. But don't worry, events wont change, just conversations and inner monologs (heh heh) It'll just be nicer and more entertaining to read. :)**

* * *

><p>When, finally, the last day of the school year approached I, unlike the vast maturity of students (I.E those who hadn't done it last night) wasn't packing my trunk, but instead sitting surrounded by packaging and a large box, which until a few minutes ago held a knife sharpener, one may I add, that I was using. There were so many massive perks to having a knife sharpener, like being able to have sharp daggers, axes and of course knifes, (hence the name.) when ever I wanted.<p>

There are a few draws backs too though… One of which being a certain conversation that was, in my eyes at least, highly inappropriate.

'Oh!' exclaimed Ayana, looking at me as I sat on the floor. She had a shocked look in her eyes, but it was accompanied with a slight smirk. 'Looks like Hermione is rubbing off on you.' She motioned towards me with her head. 'I don't think I've ever seen you reading before, well, apart from when it's a form of punishment.'

I cringed away, those where the worst kind of punishments, Snape once tried to make me read Poetry, POETRY! What do I look like, a flower?

'One,' I spluttered, 'that's disgusting, Hermione hasn't been rubbing me anywhere, recently…that was a joke! And two, this is not a book; this is an instruction manual, for my knife sharpener. So…you know… I don't lose any fingers, I'm quite attached to them you see. Just for your own safety, you should know that if I do lose any fingers, it'll be yours that I'll replace them with.'

She raised her eye-brows giving a very un-lady like snort, 'you are a truly creepy child, Jess, I think I'm going to go and eat some pudding in the common-room with Lee so I don't "Mysteriously" lose any fingers.'

'Ciao.' I yelled after her, holding my hand up in a wave.

'Aren't you going to pack yet?' asked Katie Bell, a girl on the Gryffindor Quidditch team with me, from under her bed.

Before I had time to answer Angelina stuck her fat toe in, 'you're not going to leave it last-minute again, like you did last time? That was horrendous!' She called over, as she bounced up and down on her very full trunk, trying to close it.

'Don't be silly, I'll do it later.' I said waving my hand dismissively. I carried on sharpening various weapons, something that the girls were, at first, quite wary about, but now were ignoring it like it was an everyday occurrence, which, with me, wouldn't be unlikely.

'Jess… Later we'll be going home.' Ayana said, re-entering the room with an empty pudding cup in her hand.

'…Noo… Later I'll be packing; a lot later I'll be going home…Or well, to the Weasley's.'

The conversation was dropped after that. Obviously meaning I had won, per usual. HA!

* * *

><p>When I finally finished sharpening every weapon in my possession (That's A LOT by the way) and my things were piled Willy-nilly (Heh, heh) around my bed, I decided it would be a good time to start packing. I picked up a pair of jeans to put away when footsteps could be heard bounding up the stairs before the door creaked open and Ayana's head peaked through the small opening.<p>

'The leaving feast's about to start, you have packed right - Oh.' She stopped her sentence in its tracks after she took in the mess around my bed.

I looked around in panic, suddenly realising that last year was happening all over again. We were supposed to leave RIGHT after the leaving feast and while we ate our trunks were taken down to the train. _Why am I not done yet?!_

'I've done it again!' I yelled throwing my arms up in the air, 'Why didn't anyone warn me?'

I started running around, frantically grabbing items of clothing and objects, and throwing what ever I came across into my trunk.

Ayana started laughing, doubling over in a fit of giggles. After a few seconds of this she straightened up, breathing deeply before she wiped her eyes and shook her head. I waited for her to say something but she just left the room, still laughing under her breath.

I stood there on my own for a moment before turning around and grabbing a huge pile of clothes in my arms, staggering over to my trunk I let my arms open, allowing the clothes to fall into the trunk in a state of disarray.

I realised defeat when my trunk wouldn't close, even though only half my things were in there.

I followed my four-year tradition of going to Hermione for last-minute pack up help. Obviously this wasn't the first time this had happened; before Hermione had come to Hogwarts, I used to badger Bill or Percy to do it, first having to levitate it into their room, of course.

I found her looking quite smug, sat on her bed, next to her own wonderfully packed trunk. She smirked at me.

'I knew it would only be a matter of time before you came to me,' she said, creepy much? She sounded like one of those evil people trying to lure the hero into their trap, I didn't like that feeling, I'm no hero, I'm not even slightly good. No matter what Fred and George said, I only opened that door for that old woman in the summer, because I was worried that if she strained herself too much, she would have a heart-attack and I would be put in jail, because they'd think I killed her.

''Mione~' I whined making the "e" go on for much longer than necessary. 'Help…I did it again.' She looked up at me, into my pleading eyes and rolled her own.

'I know! Every year, Jess! When will you learn?' She asked, crossing her arms in a disapproving manner.

I sighed, 'probably when I miss the train for the first time, and I don't really want that to happen.' She rolled her eyes again as we now entered my dorm.

She took one look at my poor excuse of a packed trunk and snorted. Pointing her wand at my things she began to clear up. She turned to my pile of few possessions, including my paintball-gun, and monocle, man I love that thing. They rose into the air, swirling around each other before coming to a stop, like Tetris they all fit together in a way that made them look like they were meant to be like that, and landed in the bottom of my trunk.

Once she had finished, everything fitted perfectly, with my clothes on top only in a way a mother could pack (Or Hermione) she took a step back to admire her handy work. I don't blame her, everything was folded perfectly, my clothes even looked ironed! Not that I would ever tell her that, she's got a big enough head as it is, and that's even without all the hair! Ha-ha I crack myself up!

I turned to her, seeing a frown on her face, like it was poor standard or something,

'You know,' she muttered, sounding upset, 'If you had bothered to fold your clothes everything would have been a lot neater.'

She's putting the blame on me?

And after I just complemented her so much in my head!

How dare she!

Two can play at this game.

'If your wand man-ship wasn't so shoddy it would have been a lot neater.' I hissed, she looked at me scandalised, pointing her wand to my trunk, clearly in a way that said "If you don't apologise right now I'm going to undo this and then you'll be left to do it on your own, you won't do it in time and you will be left here to die, and then eventually eaten by the rogue Alsatians that live in Hogwarts in the holidays." Or, well, that's how I took the look at least…

'I'm sorry 'Mione, I love you really!' She sniffed before turning her back on me and marching out of the door, her head held high.

A few seconds later she came back into the room, still holding her head like the Queen with constipation, and said, 'I accept your poor excuse for an apology.'

I patted her head fondly, 'I really need to learn that spell…' I muttered, mostly to myself.

'You say that every year!' She exclaimed, 'and every year I offer to teach you, and you say –'

'- Oh, I smell cake! Maybe later.' I squealed running out of the dorm.

'Yeah,' Hermione muttered, 'that.'

* * *

><p>When we finally got on the train back to kings cross, The Twins, Ayana and I, lost Lee, and somehow found ourselves in a compartment with Harry, Ron and Hermione.<p>

I sat down next to the window, not really taking any interest into their current conversation until Harry started talking about Rita Skeeter.

'Rita Skeeter,' Hermione's voice trembled with quiet triumph, '- is an unregistered Animagus. She can turn -'

Hermione pulled a small sealed glass jar out of her bag.

'- into a Beatle.'

'You're kidding,' said Ron, 'you haven't, she's not…'

'Oh, yes she is,' said Hermione happily brandishing the jar at them.

'Let's drown her!' I screamed, 'or-or we could burn her alive, NO! Lets cook her into a pie and force-feed it to Malfoy – NOO, let's bury her alive in troll faeces, THEN, cook her alive into a pie, and force-feed it to Malfoy!'

'They all turned to me with looks of shock, amusement, and in Hermione's case, horror. The bug in the jar started flying around, hitting the sides again and again, trying desperately to get out.'

Hermione opened her mouth to say something when I zoned out, imagine how funny people would look with no necks. Hermione would literally be shoulders hair.

I zoned back in to find I was the subject of the current conversation. How rude.

'That doesn't matter; I'm still worried about her.' Hermione confessed, 'She seems to be acting like herself, but then there are times, when she thinks no one is looking, that her face drops and her eyes lose that light they always seem to have.'

'I haven't noticed it myself,' said Ron, clearing his throat loudly.

'Well, no, _you_ wouldn't have, would you?' Hermione snapped.

'I've noticed,' Ayana spoke up, 'I just thought she was tired…'

'Well…' Fred stated, 'she's been through a tough year with all that happened at Christmas, and I doubt the whole grave-yard and Cedric thing could have helped.'

'He's got a point,' said George, 'and you've got to remember that this is the first year when she's not going home to her family.'

I decided to intervene here, when all of a sudden I felt my eyes prick and my throat tighten, I'd heard enough.

'I'm right here you know.' I muttered my voice duller than it normally was, reminding me of the week before I came back to Hogwarts, after their deaths, when all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry. Thinking of those moments made me feel weak.

I muttered it loud enough for them to hear, my fore-head resting on the train window. They were saved the trouble of having to answer me when Lee came in, apparently after looking for us for ages.

Once we had left the compartment and stepped into the one Lee had saved all the tension evaporated, as if those moments in the other compartment never happened. We played exploding snap for the next hour or so. That was until The Twins and I noticed Draco, Crabbe and Goyle smirking, while walking up the corridor towards Harry's compartment.

We got up smiling evilly and each other as we followed them, watching from a distance as Draco slid Harry's door open and started to taunt him.

'Get out' Harry hissed fiercely as we got in close enough to just about make out what was being said.

I turned to the Twins smiling broadly. 'We might as well do something to cause him pain, it's not like we can get detention.'

George looked at me confused, 'When has detention ever stopped us from doing anything?'

'NEVER!' Fred replied loudly, fist pumping the air in enthusiasm.

'You've picked the losing side now, Potter! I warned you! I told you, you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember? When we first met on the train, first day of Hogwarts? I told you not to hang around with riff-raff like this!' He jerked his head at Ron and Hermione. 'Too late now, Potter! They'll be the first to go, now the dark lord's back! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first! Well – second – Diggory was the f-'

It was as though someone has exploded a box of fire works into the compartment. (Which, in mine and the Twins cases wouldn't be at all surprising)

Fred, George and my self had all shot different spells at the tree boys.

'Thought we'd see what those three were up to,' said Fred, matter-of-factly, stepping onto Goyle and into the compartment. He had his wand held out in front of him, along with me and George, mirroring Harry's little gang in the compartment. We both followed in quickly after him, making sure to step onto one of the three boys as we did so. I did a tiny bounce on Malfoy's stomach, making him heave horribly, even in his state of unconsciousness.

'Interesting effect,' said George, looking down at Crabbe, 'who used the furnunculus curse?'

'Me!' I said from next to him, 'the only other spell that came to mind at the time was the death curse, and I think, even though it's just Crabbe that people would be a bit miffed at me if I'd killed him.'

'Odd,' said George lightly, smiling a dazzling smile at me, 'I used Jelly-Legs. Looks as though those two shouldn't be mixed, He seems to have sprouted little tentacles all over his face. Well, let's not leave them here, they don't add much to the décor.'

Ron, Harry and George pushed, rolled and kicked them out into the corridor, then came back into the compartment and rolled the door shut.

We all sat down and, much like earlier, started playing a game of exploding snap, Fred, Harry and Ron were playing at the moment, leaving me, George and Hermione to talk amongst the loud banging and groans that were emitted when ever someone lost.

'You going to tell us then?' asked Harry to George, who had a strand of my hair and was absent-mindedly twirling it between his fingers. 'Who you were blackmailing?'

'Oh,' said George darkly, he stopped twirling my hair for a second, and I was worried that he was going to let go, but much to my relief, (which confused me) he didn't.

'_That_.'

Both he and Fred exchanged angry looks with each other. I smiled, silly boys.

'It doesn't matter,' said Fred, shaking his head impatiently. 'It wasn't anything important. Not now anyway.'

'We've given up,' said George shrugging. I snorted, earning two dirty looks, given up my ass.

Much to the Twins annoyance and my amusement, Harry, Ron and Hermione kept on asking, and finally Fred said, 'All right, all right, if you really want to know… Ludo Bagman.'

'Bagman?' said Harry sharply. 'Are you saying he was involved in -'

'Nah,' said George gloomily, I patted his back. 'Nothing like that. Stupid git. He wouldn't have the brains.'

Fred and George then told them the story of how they had betted with Bagman, been paid in leprechaun gold, then been refused the money.

* * *

><p>George sighed deeply.<p>

'I told them, but do they listen to me?' I said rolling my eyes in Hermione's direction, 'I thought we could raid his house, you know, and steal back the money that way, through his stuff. But we don't know where it is, and no one will tell us, you don't know, do you?' I asked, mainly to Harry.

'Errr…No…' he replied unsure, probably trying to determine if I was telling the truth or not, but I was, one hundred percent.

After that, the rest of the journey passed pleasantly enough, and soon we were slowing down, nearing platform 9 and ¾.The usual confusion and noise filled the corridors as everyone began to get their stuff together. Ron and Hermione struggled out past Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, carrying their trunks.

Harry however, after giving me a look that confirmed what he was going to do, stayed put. 'Fred – George – wait a moment.'

The twins turned. Harry pulled open his trunk, and drew out his Triwizard winnings.

'Take it,' he said, and thrust it into George's hands. I pulled put my own and threw it at Fred, who caught it easily.

'What?' said Fred, looking flabbergasted.

'Take it,' Harry and I repeated again firmly, together this time.

'I don't want it,' Harry finished.

'You're mental,' said George, trying to push it back at Harry.

'I already knew that.' I replied coolly.

'No, I'm not,' said Harry, 'you take it, and get inventing. It's for the joke-shop.'

'They _are_ mental,' Fred said, in an almost awed voice.

'No, we just don't want the money.' said Harry.

'Well, I do, but you'd end up using it anyway, so I might as well.' I stated smiling at them warmly, in amusement.

'Listen,' said Harry firmly. 'If you don't take it I'm throwing it down the drain. I don't want it and I don't need it. But I could do with a few laughs. We could all do with a few laughs. I've got a feeling we're going to need them more than usual before long.'

'Harry,' said George, 'Jess,' he continued weakly, weighing the money bag in his hands, 'there's got to be a thousand Galleons in here.'

'That's because there is.' said Harry, grinning.

'Think how many Canary Creams that is.' I continued; a grin also plastered on my face.

The twins stared at us.

'Just, don't tell your Mum where you got it…' said Harry, 'although she might not be so keen for you to join the Ministry anymore, come to think of it…'

'Harry…Jess…' Fred began, but Harry pulled out his wand. (Oo-er)

'Look,' he said flatly. 'Take it or I'll hex you. I know some good ones now. Just do me one favour, Ok? Buy Ron some different dress robes, and say they're from you.' Harry left the compartment before they could say another word.

I turned to them smirking, 'I wouldn't try to give it back to me either, I've sharpened all my weapons you see, just accept it, I know how much you want this, you deserve it.'

I turned to go, picking up my heavy trunk in one hand and my bag in the other, I walked towards the door when I felt a hand on my arm, I was spun around against my will, expecting to be told off for trying to give them my money. But instead something much, much nicer happened.

I found myself pressed up against the wall next to the door by none other than George Weasley, his lips hot on mine. I dropped my bags in shock, and they landed with a loud thud either side of us.

I felt his hands gripping my waist as his lips worked magic on my own. Bloody hell, if this is what heaven's like, sign me up.

My own arms wound around his neck as I realised that maybe, just maybe, back when he kissed me the second time, right after getting away from Filch, when I threw Miss. Norris. That he may not have kissed me because I smelt like strawberries and that he might not have thought about eating one either. No, I think he might have realised what he was doing, and judging from what's happening now, enjoyed it just as much as I did. Thank Merlin.

My brain stopped working for a brief moment before my mind started thinking up weird things, like, if there is an after life, if my parents were watching this particular moment. I hope they're not, that would be weird. Dad would probably threaten to cut off George's balls if he were here. (Not that, even if he were alive he would be) But I doubt he would really mean it. He said that and more (that is other parts of guys) about lots of guys that I mentioned in passing, and every time I would think to myself, "I hope not, where would be no fun then." Then I would laugh to myself. Imagining him keeping what he stole in jars, and showing any future boyfriends the "Room of lost hope" as I would dub it. Ah, the fun we could have had pickling genitalia in jam jars.

I soon realised that poor Fred was still in the compartment with us, watching me eating his twins face off, and unable to get out, when I heard him clear his throat.

I was released by George, who turned quickly to Fred and winked before leaving the compartment immediately.

Fred looked at me with the biggest grin on his face.

'Took you two long enough.'

* * *

><p>It's over!<p>

Everything is over!

Nah, not really, I'm sorry, did I worry you? Heh, heh.

The next story, following Jess in The Order Of the Phoenix will be out shortly, if you have suggestions of that I can call the story title thingy-ma-bob, then well, I might just use it. I'll post the name and link and stuff of the next story as a new chapter, so look out for that!

Please review, love you all my cupcakes!

PEACEEE!


	17. Sequel!

**Sequel!**

The next instalment to Jess's life at Hogwarts has officially begun with "Did I tell you my boyfriend's a Weasley?"

Here's the summary;

Prepare your knife sharpener and shine your mace because Jess is back, and with vengeance for her last year at Hogwarts! Meeting Umbridge seems to have brought about a new round of crazy-ness and she's determined to knock her off her high horse, or drown her, what ever comes first. Sequel to "Did I tell you my best friends a Weasley?"

Ps. I've gone over the first few chapters of this story, so a few things are different, and it's a bit funnier.

Thank you for reading my fanfiction, and being such amazing, wonderful, loyal readers, I love you all, yes you, the one reading this, I mean you, and I hope you like the next one just as much if not more.


End file.
